Bird Girl
by TheQueenWriter
Summary: The small town girl who doesn't care about his celebrity status. Can Edward change Bella's mind?
1. Chapter 1

"Under a sky, no one sees,

Waiting, watching it happening.

Don't hurry give it time,

Things are the way they have to be.

Slow down, give it time,

Still life, you know I'm listening.

The moment that you want is coming if you give it time"  
"Still Life"  
~The Horrors~

* * *

The wind whipped through my hair as I drove down the 110 toward La Push. The top was down on my '68 Camaro to celebrate this amazingly sunny day in Washington. My baby! She was fully restored and cherry red with two black racing stripes. I had updated the stereo to accommodate my iPod. I was too picky about my music to leave myself at the mercy of local radio stations.  
I was headed down to see my favorite mechanic, Jacob Black. He's the one who helped me revive and add life to my baby. I needed to change the oil and one of the headlights had gone out, he was letting me steal some space and tools to get everything done.  
Jake and I had met when he was twelve and I was ten. I had just moved to Forks and we were introduced through our parents. My dad, Charlie, was on the police force and Jacob's dad was part of the Tribal Council in La Push, so they spoke often via phone and ended up the best of friends.

As Jake and I grew, my feelings for him changed. By the time he was 19 and I was 17, he was in every fantasy I owned. He was absolutely gorgeous. Dark, thick hair, that was always mussed. Eyes so brown they were almost black, tanned skin and his body. Holy shit. His body knew no limits. Playing football and being on the wrestling team in high school had definitely done wonderful things for him. Every inch of his six foot three frame made me weak in the knees.  
On my twentieth birthday he kissed me and erased every other kiss that I had ever had. We dated on and off for a year and then he moved to Seattle after accepting an apprenticing position for a tattoo shop.

He would visit me. At first it was all the time and then as the months passed, he came home less and less. It bothered me at first, but I got over it. I missed him dearly, not only as a boyfriend, but as a friend in general.  
I kept myself plenty busy though. My partner in crime, Alice Brandon, and I had opened our own coffee shop slash wine bar in town. We were actually pretty damn successful, which says a lot seeing as how we live in the worlds smallest town. Between her happy go lucky, girl next door, demeanor and my.. go take a flying leap ideals, we were a match made in heaven.  
Jacob was home for a few weeks to help around the house. His dad had been in a bad car accident about a year back and was paralyzed from the waist down. Charlie and I came down to the reservation a few times a week to see Billy and have dinner with him and a few other guys from the area.

I pulled into the dirt drive of the Black's small, dilapidated house, not being able to stop the familiar tug that my heart gave. It was like my second home. I stopped on the side of the house and threw the car into park and dropped my keys in the passenger seat.  
Before I had a chance to open the door, a pair of gigantic hands pulled me over the door and into the most delicious arms. Hot lips met mine in a searing, toe curling welcome. I wrapped my legs around Jake's waist as my hands made their way up his bare, sun warmed shoulders.

It dawned on me that I shouldn't just let this happen every time he came home. Lord knows he's got plenty of ass lined up in Seattle, I just couldn't help myself. He was fuck hot and he wanted me. And besides, it's not like I was all innocent when he was gone. I have needs too. And it's not like we said we were going to be monogamous. I was hardly able to chastise his behavior when mine was comparable.

The kiss left me light headed and woozy.

"Hey, Jake." I grinned and took in his handsome features through slitted eyes.

"Hey, Bells." Even his breath was delicious. Like cinnamon. I wanted to lick his lips again.

His hand gripped my hair into a ponytail and he gave it a firm tug causing my head to tilt back slightly. An evil gleam in his eye and a gloriously wicked smile fell upon his lips. I was going to end up screwing him right here if he didn't knock it off.

I took a moment to ogle his bare chest. Bare of clothing, covered in ink. Holy fuck he was hot. I watched as my hand moved from his right shoulder over his pecs and down toward his rock hard abs. He was beautifully sculpted and covered in swirls of black tribal lines. Winding from his shoulder and down his arm, over his chest. I wanted to trace every pattern with my tongue.

"Baby Swan, if you don't want to cause a scene, I'd suggest you stop." I heard him, but I just couldn't stop touching. It had been over a month since I'd last seen him.

Jacob grabbed both of my wrists, raising my hands up and away from our bodies. He took three giant steps and my back made contact with the side of the house. His hands pinned my arms tightly against the wood siding. He was hard between my legs and I couldn't help but rock my hips against his.

"You want me to fuck you right here, baby?" His lips tickled at my ear and my panties absolutely disintegrated at the words.

In a whimpered voice, I heard myself answer, "Yes."

"Look at me Baby Swan." His voice was rough and firm.

I opened my eyes and looked into the dark pools of black gazing down at me.

"I'm not going to fuck you against a house in broad daylight where any mother fucker can see your gorgeous body. But I will fuck you." His lips touched mine. "Soon."

He slowly lowered me until my feet touched the earth and a sigh blew out of my trembling lips. His hand swatted my ass and I moaned.

"Knock it off, Jake." I seethed quietly. "If you aren't going to give it up, don't touch it." Jackass.

Now I was a grumpy horny bitch. Damn him. And he laughed. I turned back to look at him once more, his arms were folded across his broad chest, dark hair standing up in messy spikes all over his head.

I smacked his arm.

"You think this is funny?" I cocked a brow at him. "You're so damn cocky, Jake. Maybe I won't be around later for that good fuck you promised."

I watched him frown but didn't say anything. I spun and quickly made my way around to the front of the house before he could grab me.  
Cocky asshat.  
But I couldn't really blame him. I was a sure thing. I'd always been a sure thing when it came to Jacob Black. I'd never been ashamed of it before, but for some reason, it was bothering me today. Maybe it's good that I didn't let him in my panties.  
As I reached for the doorknob, I heard my car start up and ran to peek around the corner in time to Jake driving her to the back garage.

_Good. You do the work, asshole._

I grumbled under my breath and walked into Billy's house.

**xOx**

"But Bellllla! Look at him! Oh my god, I'm gonna DIEEEEEEEE!" Alice wailed in a pitch I couldn't match with any instrument if I tried.

"Yes, Alice. I know all about your fan-girl crush. If you're done with your little Edward Cullen eyegasm party, can you please come help me with these invoices and receipts?"

Alice huffed at me, turned the tv toward the small table I was working at and came to sit next to me.

"God, his eyes. Bella, look at the hair." She nudged her shoulder into mine. "He's just so perfect and pretty and wonderful."

Gag. I think I may have puked a little in my mouth.

"Alice, you are twenty four years old. Don't you think it's time to lay off the heartthrob of the month club? And look at him." I waved my pen at the tv. "His nose is crooked, his hair looks dirty and when he smiles he looks like an absolute dork."

Alice's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Those are fighting words, Swan. That is pure one hundred and twenty percent hot fucking man. Look at his jaw. It's so angled. I wonder what his skin tastes like right there..."

I watched her lids fall and eyes glaze over.

"Earth to Alice." I waved a hand in front of her face. "We have real work to do. Unlike the mega millionaire you're staring at on the tv." It was the same damn crap over and over again lately. All she wanted to watch was Edward Cullen. When I walked passed her the other day while she was laying on the couch, I noticed her laptop was open and she was googling him! Good lord. She had pictures of him all over her desktop and was reading the latest dirt from the paparazzi and fan sites.  
That poor man. I didn't have any feelings toward him one way or the other, I didn't know him, I couldn't really judge, but he was such a nerd. The few times I sat with Alice, I had seen the most insanely ridiculous photos of this guy. I think I may have even laughed out loud and pointed at a few. In one, he was winking, though I'm quite certain it was just a picture taken at an inopportune moment, because if that's how he winked, he wasn't getting laid.

I picked up my wine glass and took a big swallow.

"Just because you didn't get laid today doesn't mean you have to be a total bitch to me, Swan." Alice turned her scorching gaze on me. "Jake is _not_ worth it. He's never here, he's never asked for a commitment and he _never _asks you to come visit him anymore. Drop him, Bella."

Holy fuck. Who let the bitch out of Alice? For a tiny thing, she's got some spunk. She was a 5" ball of romantic notions. She spent her time with her head in the clouds, waiting for Prince Charming and planning her imaginary wedding. Apparently, Edward Cullen was her Prince Charming this month.  
She twirled a long strand of her inky black hair around a pencil and jabbed it into the back of her head to hold it out of her wide blue eyes.

"I'm serious, Bella. I used to think he was going to be it for you. But I just don't see it anymore. You deserve more than a quick fuck here and there."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"I know, Alice. I know." I picked up my legal pad and went back to adding and multiplying numbers.

**xOx**

I was awakened the next morning to shaking and loud urges.

"Wake up! Bella! WAKE UP!"

With my eyes still shut tight I tried to hit her. I failed and only made contact with air before my hand came back down.

"Alice. Is there a fire?"

"No."

"Are you dying?"

"No."

"Did _anyone_ die?"

"No! Bella, wake up!"

"Alice. I don't want to."

My pillow was pulled out from under my head and slammed into my face.

"Get out of bed, Swan. I need your help." Her voice was just the tiniest on the serious side. Meaning, there wasn't any reason that I couldn't be sleeping in on this wonderful Saturday morning. I didn't have a shift until later tonight when the wine bar opened.

"This had better be good, _Brandon_." I snickered. God how Alice hated when I called her by her last name.

I sat up, opened my eyes and was greeted by a large cup of coffee. Oh god, she wanted something. I looked at her face and saw the pretty little puppy face she liked to give when she needed a favor. It was going to be awful.

"Dear lord, Alice. It is _too _damn early for you to start with your pretty pleases." I looked around the room, dim grey light bounced off the walls, as always. "What time is it?"

"It's ten. I let you sleep in, but now I need your help. _Becauuuuuuuuuse_!" She flopped onto the end of my bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Edward Cullen is coming to Forks! I saw it on the internet this morning. I guess he's going to be filming a new movie out here and in Port Angeles." She pulled in a sharp breath. "Bella! I need to meet him. We know this area like the back of our hands. This is our turf. We should be able to sneak in anywhere!"

Woah!

"Woah woah woah, Alice. Back the _eff_ up. What do you mean, _We_? Don't you mean, _you_? I have no urge to meet Dur Face Cullen. And I certainly won't be caught sneaking around town trying to get a glimpse of him." I shook my head. "Are you serious? Alice. We aren't thirteen. This isn't The Backstreet Boys. We could get arrested. By my _dad_!" I snorted at the thought of my dad having to haul Alice and I off to a tiny jail cell to rot for an afternoon because Alice wants to be a peeping tom.

"You're crazy."

"Please, Bella. _Pleaaaase_. It's all I want. You don't have to open for a month. I'll take over every opening at the shop. I promise. And you don't have to buy me a birthday gift either. This is it. This is what I want. Will you help me?"

She rolled over to look at me from the spot she had taken over on the bed.

Oh god. I was going to say yes. Because it's what I did.

"Alright, Alice. I'll do it for you. But listen to me. I will _NOT _go to jail for you or Edward Cullen. I won't."

* * *

**A/N**  
A huge thank you to Mustlovertp, for listening to my crazy thoughts and ideas and pushing me to go just go with it. You are my sunshine.

This story will post once a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N  
Due to the Fourth of July holiday, I've decided to post on Tuesday night instead of Wednesday this week.  
**

**I own nothing but the bird.  
**

**I'll see ya next week for chapter three. xOx - QW**

* * *

"_Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction"  
"Everybody Talks"  
~Neon Trees~_

I was driving through town, top down, even though the sun didn't shine, my stereo blaring. I was on a mission for Alice to buy posterboard and new Sharpie markers. She wanted to make an , "I Love Edward Cullen" sign to post on the "Welcome to Forks" sign. I sighed and shook my head at a four way stop. Why did I always feed into her grand delusions of love and chivalry?

"It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed her... and then she made my lips hurt, I could hear the chit chat.. take me to your love shack.. Mama's always gotta backtrack, when everybody talks back.." I was singing loudly and perhaps some front seat dancing was taking place, when I noticed another car had pulled up next to mine and the driver was watching me with their window down.

_Who the fuck are you? Don't look at me._

I stared right at him and flipped the bird as I drove off, singing louder.

Jacob had definitely put me in a foul mood. The funk was eating me alive. Who in the hell does he think he is, huh! Big man leaves to go to the city and then expects me to roll over and give him some when he wants it? Whatever.

I know. I know. I let him get away with it. It's partly my own fault. I don't deny it, I just hated him right now. And I was completely embarrassed by the way I let him own me.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day when everybody's words got in the way... Hey sugar show me all your love all you're giving me is friction... Hey sugar what you gotta say?" I sang along as I pulled up to Chinook and cut the engine.

A bell rattled announcing my entrance and Leah came around the corner.

"Hey Bella!" She stuffed a new pile of Forks sweatshirts into a small cubby hole and made her way over to me.

"Hiya, Leah." We hugged quickly and I glanced around. The place looked like it was getting an overhaul.

"What's with the chaos?"  
She stared at me as though I were half dumb.

"Edward Cullen is going to be filming a new movie here, so goes the rumor. I was told to rearrange and make room for Edward paraphernalia. You know, to show our support."

_Are you effin' kidding me? _I could feel the vein throb in my forehead.

"Why is everyone all over this dorks jock?" I muttered as I made way to the back wall and grabbed a multi-pack of Sharpies, along with a two pack of fat black Sharpies. I picked up three poster boards and made my way to the checkout.

"He's so hot, Bella. And it will be good press for Forks." Leah smiled at me.

I tried to smile back, but my bad mood wasn't allowing it.

"Sure, Leah." I paid for my stuff and hauled ass back to my car.

What in the world was wrong with everyone? It's not like he was going to cure cancer or anything quite so significant. He was going to prance around town for a few weeks, stir up some juice, dork it up and leave.

I let my head hit the steering wheel for a minute, enjoying the quiet sounds of the late afternoon. I heard a car turn the corner and slow as they drove by me. I didn't look up. I didn't want to know who it was. If it was Jake, it would piss me off. As if I weren't in a shitty enough mood already.

Alright, Bella. Time to get the fuck out of this piss poor mood you seem to be stuck in. I opened my glovebox and found my secret stash of Camels. Thank you thank you! I opened the box and there were seven cigarettes still in the pack. How long ago had I bought these? I grabbed one, touched my lighter to the end and inhaled.

_Ohhhhh sweet jesus. Yessssss. That's the stuff._

I tossed everything back in the glovebox and started my car, pulling away from the curb and headed back toward Alice's place.

**xOx**

"It's ruined! My whole plan is _ruined_!" Alice slapped the table top in her kitchen causing the Sharpie's to bounce and roll slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I looked down at her phone that was buzzing like it was having a textgasm.

"He's already here! He's already been spotted here in Forks. The paps already have pictures of him. UHG!"

I couldn't control my laughter.

"Alice. Listen to yourself. Look at you!" I laughed harder as she pouted. "You are a grown woman who is making "I heart Edward Cullen" posters to put out in _PUBLIC_!" I snorted.

"How old is he, Alice? He's at least our age, right?"

"He's twenty seven. If you must know." she sniffled.

So he was three years older than us, and she was behaving like he was a teen idol and she was the thirteen year old fangirl swooning. If she screamed and fainted over him, I would have to seriously reconsider our friendship.

"And you're making him signs like you would for the JV football team lockers in high school?" And the laughter started up all over again.

"You shut your whore mouth, Swan!" She laughed right along with me.

"Right right. Well, I have to get ready for work. I'm going to open and close the wine bar tonight. Sue isn't feeling well so Paul is going to take her shift." I stood up from the table. "You gonna be over to close up the coffee shop at nine?"

"Yup! I was planning on being there around eight thirty and then I would just close up with you at the bar at one."

"Sounds good to me. We can share a bottle when you get in." I waved and walked out, driving back to my place to get dressed.

**xOx**

I stood behind the bar, drying wine glasses and beer mugs.

Paul was working the line and doing a fine job flexing for the ladies and tossing out sweet flirty smiles. He and Jake had grown up together and although Paul was cocky, he was much more grounded than Jacob had become. His tip jar was overflowing again and we'd already dumped it once.  
Our signature black t-shirt and jeans "uniform" looked damn good on him. What was it with these boys from the rez? They were all broad and muscular with dark eyes and darker hair. I could watch Paul work all night. His ass was rockin'. Having seen him shirtless many times, I could attest to the fact that under that black cotton material, lay a wonderland of tight muscle and tan skin. Maybe that's what I needed. A quick, no-strings attached fling with Paul. He definitely was not one to turn it down. So I'd heard.

A cough brought me back to earth. Paul was grinning at me and waggled an eyebrow in my direction. Apparently he didn't mind my blatant lustful stares. He walked up next to me, facing the liquor wall, pretending to fumble for a bottle of vodka. He leaned into my ear and his voice dripped down my spine in waves.

"I had no idea, Bella. I thought you'd sort of set yourself aside for Jake." I humphed at him and continued to dry the same glass over and over.

"You know I find you attractive, I just didn't think you felt the same. Maybe this could work for us, beautiful." I almost dropped the glass when his lips touched the soft skin behind my ear.

"Jesus, Paul. Your tips are going to severely diminish if the ladies catch you making out with your boss."

"Fuck my tips." He winked at me before trailing a finger down my arm and landing at my hip. He turned his charm back to the customers, where it should be. I rested the dry glass in a holder under the bar and looked up to help the next person.

"Jake." My smile left. "What can I get for you?"

He was eying Paul.

"Jake! What do you want? Beer?" He looked down at me and frowned and then looked back over at Paul.  
"Jacob, Paul isn't off shift until one thirty. Come back then if you want to have a chit chat. Otherwise, buy a beer and go have a seat."

Jacob leaned into the bar, over the bar, and grabbed an unsuspecting Paul, knocking me sideways into a corner.

"Fucking touch her again, Paul. Do it. I will wipe the rez with your ass."

Paul shoved Jake square in the chest, and he gave up his grip on Paul's shirt.

"This is _not_the place, Jake." Paul's voice was quiet. Eerily so. "Maybe if you didn't string her along, maybe if you treated her like she deserves to be treated, she wouldn't be so fucking miserable and you wouldn't have to challenge your friends for her affection."

I regained my equilibrium and noticed the attention we were gaining.

"That's _enough_. Both of you. Jacob, either buy a drink and go sit down, or leave. This is _my_business, I will not have you coming in here acting like an animal and disrupting my customers or my employees, whoever they are. Do you understand me, Jake?"

He looked down at me, his eyes glanced back at Paul once.

"Blue Moon, slice of orange." I grabbed a cold glass and filled it from the tap, placing it on the bar in front of him.

"Thank you, Bella." He left a fifty on the bartop and walked off.

I grabbed the bill and shoved it in Paul's tip jar.

What in the fuck was up his ass? Coming in here and causing a scene.

I felt a light touch on my arm and swung around to see Paul.

"What?"

He held up his hand with blood on his fingers.

"Oh shit! Did you cut yourself?" I grabbed a clean white rag and began to wrap his hand.

"No, Bella. You did. Your arm is bleeding." He nodded toward the backside of my forearm.

_Well, whaddaya know? Lookie there._

"Shit. I'll be right back."

Paul was already scrubbing his hands with soap and hot water.

After cleaning and bandaging the cut on my arm, I walked out the back door of the wine bar to my car. I leaned into the open window and popped the glove box, shook out another emergency Camel and grabbed my lighter. I pulled back and walked further out into the parking lot flicking the lighter. Nothing.

_No._

Flick. Spark. Nothing.

_No!_

I chucked the damned lighter into the bushes at the end of the lot and jumped when fire lit up in front of my face. I twisted my head to see who it was. Someone in a ball cap. I leaned in and took a deep drag off the cigarette, lighting it.

"Thanks." I smiled and waved my cigarette at the stranger.

"Welcome."

He turned around and walked away.

_Huh._ My guardian lighter angel.

_Whatever. _

I smoked that damn cigarette to the end and dropped it in the butt can before going back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"_It's you and me and were runnin this town_

_And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground_

_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show"_

"_Tonight Tonight"  
~Hot Chelle Rae~_

"Isabella Swan, get your ass up on the bar, bitch! This one's for you!"

Alice's voice came over a loudspeaker and I dropped my rag, looking at Paul.

"Oh dear fucking lord. What in the hell is she doing?" My eyes searched the crowd, attempting to find the little shit.

I felt hot hands wrap around my waist and lift me up.

"Fuck you, Paul. You're on my shit list." I stared down at him from the bar as everyone whooped and whistled. He just grinned at me and blew me a kiss.

I took a deep bow and rolled my eyes. As I stood back up, music blared loudly.

"_It's been a really really messed up week, seven days of torture, seven days of bitter. And my girlfriend went and cheated on me, she's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her." _

I started laughing. Only Alice.

"Shake your asssss, Swan!" Her voice boomed over the speakers and was met with cheers.

And then she was next to me, Paul helping her to stand on the bar and we laughed and sang loudly at each other as we danced.

"_We're going at it tonight tonight, there's a party on the rooftop, top of the world. Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign. I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it, it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight"_

I twirled her down the bar, bills appeared under our feet as we laughed and danced. Paul was working furiously to get drinks out and I spied Jake in the back of the room, his eyes on me as I moved. I raised an eyebrow in his direction and turned toward the rest of the crowd as the next verse started.

"_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down, It's my party, dance if I want to, we can get crazy let it all out. It's you and me and were runnin this town, and it's me and you and we're shakin the ground. And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show."_

I worked my way down Alice's tiny frame and earned some more whistles and catcalls. God. Men were so easy. I laughed as I came back up.  
Alice is the only person in the world who could ever get me to act like a fool. I'm not much of an attention hog. I prefer to sit back and watch everyone else make fools of themselves. People watching is my specialty. On occasion though, just for Alice, I let it slide.  
A year ago I had accidentally let it slip that I had a thing for this damn song. Ever since then she plays it when she knows I'm in a funk.

_Bless her little shit heart._

As the song came to an end, we wrapped our arms around each other and bowed to the cheers. Alice curtsied mid air as Paul grabbed her down.

You know that feeling you get when someone is watching you, that chill that runs down your spine? Yeh, that. I glanced back at Jake, but he was busy talking to some other guy. The next thing I knew, I was in Paul's arms and he was smirking at me.

"Nice moves, boss. Maybe you could teach me a few later."

"Maybe if you're real good, Paul." I winked when my feet hit the ground and turned to find Alice handing me a glass of wine.

"That was so _hot_, Bella! We should do that more often."

I wasn't about to burst her happy little bubble, I'm not _that _mean. Instead I took a long drink of my wine and just nodded.

**xOx **

I pulled the drain on the bleach sink in the back and tossed the plug up on a shelf. The floors were done, dishes done, I had to bring a load of towels home to wash. Alice had already gone home for the night, seeing as how her ass was opening for a month. I snickered as I dropped the apron I had been wearing into the bag of dirty towels.

"Hey Bella, I got my shit done up front. Bar is closed up, cleaned up and I'm ready to rock out."

I smiled at Paul as he sauntered into the back room, tossing a few more rags and his apron into the bag.

"Thank you so much for filling in for Sue. If she can't make it tomorrow night, would you be willing to take another shift?" I liked working with Paul. For reasons other than lustful ogling. He was fun and when he worked, it changed the whole atmosphere of the bar.

"Yeah, no problem. Let me know." His eyes met mine and I smiled again as he approached me.

His hands went around either side of me and clamped down on the large sink at my back. His body leaned into mine subtly and I felt my panties twist with glee.

"I was serious, Bella, when I said I wanted to learn some of your moves." His mouth came closer to mine until I could feel his whispered breath move across my lips.

"May I?"

I think I nodded, but I couldn't be quite sure.

Paul's lips touched mine, an airy, ghostly light touch. His hands shifted, one pressed hot into my lower back, pulling me into his hard body, the other settled over the back of my neck.  
He pulled my lower lip between his teeth and I melted into him. Opening for him, enjoying the sweet dance.  
My fingers skimmed up his sides, feeling the tight muscles move under my touch.

We were interrupted by loud laughter out back. I had propped the door open when I was cleaning the floor and never closed it back up.

I pressed my lips together and smiled when Paul swiped a loose piece of hair out of my eyes.

"I better get going. Let me know if you need me later." He kissed my cheek and walked out the back door.

I leaned back against the metal sink and let out a shaky breath.

_Dayyyyum!_

I grabbed my bag of dirty laundry and my keys. I hit the light switch, locked up and walked out to my car.

I heard noises again and looked toward the end of the lot, there were three guys walking through misty dark. One of them looked suspiciously like the guy who had lit my cigarette early. I couldn't be certain though, I didn't catch his face through the shadows and everyone wears baseball caps.

I tossed my bag into the backseat and climbed into my car. Turning her on, I sat and listened to her purr happily for a minute before I plugged my phone in and scrolled through my music. I decided to stick with my guilty pleasure, turning the volume way up, I sang along as I passed the three guys on the street.

"_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you, so you can see what I can't say. I'm dying here 'cause I can't say what I want to."_

"Hey! Cutie in the car! Wanna give us a ride?"

Is this person for real? Stranger fucking danger. No thanks.

I flipped the bird out the window and kept going.

I heard a loud round of laughter and smiled to myself.

**xOx**

"This had better be an emergency, Alice."

My phone started ringing at eight thirty. I let it go for about fifteen minutes before realizing that Alice wasn't going to give up.

"OHMYGOD!"

I'm deaf. Dammit. I'm now deaf.

"Alice. What's going on?" I struggled to sit up in bed, pushing my rats nest of hair off of my face.

"He was _HERRRRRRRRRE_! Oh my god, Bella. He was here and he was gorgeous. His accent is _REAL_! And he had a scruffy beard and he was wearing a hoodie and he ordered a vanilla latte. My new favorite drink, Bella. Vanilla latte."

_Someone shoot me now._

"Alice. Can I please go back to sleep now? I had a long night. I need a few more hours. I am super duper happy for you and your fangirl crush, but I really _really_ don't want to be a bitch tonight at work. I need more than six hours of sleep."

I heard her sigh quietly.

Dammit.

"Let's meet up for a late lunch, okay? I will come over there, make me a sammich, bitch. I'll be there at two."

I could hear her smile through the phone.

"You got it, hooker! I love ya! See in a few hours."

The line went dead and I laughed as I buried myself back under the covers.

**xOx**

I parked my car behind the shop and ran inside. Not only was I almost twenty minutes late to meet Alice, which she would never let me live down, but there was a crowd in front of the store.

What the hell?

I ran straight into Angela while she was attempting to make eight sandwiches alone.

"Holy shit, Ang! What is going on?"

I washed my hands and fell in step next to her, reading orders and assembling.

"Well, apparently our new best friend is Edward Cullen. Supposedly he came in around noon and ordered food, turns out he loves our sandwiches enough that everyone he's working with has decided they want one as well." She turned and grabbed a new jar of pickles.

"Figures." I muttered as I began wrapping each sandwich and labeling them, tossing them into a large bag.  
We worked silently side by side for fifteen minutes, when everything was cleaned up, I took off to find Alice.

"Holy balls, Batman."

The entire shop was filled with people. Some just drinking coffee. Others with drinks and lunch or simple pastries. And cameras. Big ones. Big huge honkin' cameras.

"Alice." I grabbed her little arm and pulled her back to me. "What in the world?" I couldn't help but look around the packed eatery again.

"I know, right! It's so awesome! Edward is such a doll. I can't believe this."

There she goes, off into the clouds.

"Earth to Alice. Did you actually talk to him either time he came in?"

She frowned.

"Wellll, I made his drink. My tongue was tied and he was so gorgeous. But when he came in for lunch I was next door at the bar gathering supplies." She leaned against a counter and smiled at me. "It's pretty fuckin' cool though, huh?"

"Yeh. Pretty fuckin' cool. What's with the cameras?"

Alice growled.

"Those are the paps. They found out he's been here twice, they're hoping to catch him." She looked back at me, "They've been eating and drinking, and so long as they are paying, fine, but the instant they stop, they're gone."

I frowned.

"Alice, if you want him to come back, don't you think you should have shooed the camera whores away? It's not like his ass is gonna walk in here with seven gigantic cameras waiting."

Why am I helping this along? I shook my head.

"OH! You're _so _right, Bells! I didn't even think of that! I swear, this whole thing has me flustered."

I smiled at her.

"Alice, you're always flustered. It's one of the many wonderful reasons that I love you so much." I draped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a tight squeeze.

"I'm off to make some food. I'm starved."

Before I pushed through the back door, I heard Alice make an announcement that the paps had to wait outside from now on.

I laughed at the groans that went around the room.

* * *

See ya next week.. same Bird channel.. same Bird time ;)


	4. Chapter 4

"_This is how I show my love_

_I made it in my mind because_

_I blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_This is how an angel cries_

_I blame it on my own sick pride_

_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby"_

"_Sail"  
~AWOLNATION~_

* * *

The bar and coffee shop had more business than we knew what to do with over the next week. I relied heavily on the extra help from Paul and his sister, Emily. The lunch rush was out of this world, I was at the shop from twelve in the afternoon until I took a dinner break and clothes change to move over to the bar at eight and closed at eleven, sometimes one a.m.  
Don't get me wrong. It was great having the extra business. It would definitely help cushion us for later on when the crazed Edward rush was over, but I was tired. And bitchy.

To say I was overjoyed with a day off on the horizon was putting it lightly. It was a Thursday. Alice and I were banned from the shop until at least eight o'clock that night. God bless Paul and Sue and everyone else who was willing to cover.

I was going to sleep in, be lazy in my sweats, watch movies, play my guitar, maybe write a little. Unfortunately, Alice had other plans for our day off. Plans that included stalking a tall dorky male celebrity.

"You _promised_, Bella. You said you'd do it for me." Alice pouted at me late Wednesday night at my place. She had followed me home after closing up the bar.

"Really, Alice? We have been gifted one day from our amazing friends, and you want me to follow you around town until you find Edward Cullen and what? What are you going to do? Are you going to actually ask him out? He's probably got like, five _thousand_ diseases. Some the medical world may have never even seen before. He's got girls fawning over him all the time." I grabbed her hand. "You are so much better than that." I tried to toss out a supportive smile, but I don't think it came out right.

"Bella, please. Just. For me? They say he's single. This is my chance."

I let out a deep breath.

"I told you I'd do it, so, I'm in. For you._ Just _for you. What's the plan?"

Alice practically took the roof down with her whoops of joy.

"Okay! He's supposed to be working out at Bogachiel. I saw them moving a few trailers down there. We both have our annual passes that are still good, so it's not like we'd have to spend money and it only takes a few minutes to get there. Park opens at eight, so we should be out of here by seven forty five. That will give us plenty of time to stop for a coffee at the shop and head out."

I swear to god Alice's face looked like it was about to explode wide open. If her smile got any bigger we'd have a huge mess to clean up.

"Fine. That works for me. I'm gonna bring my guitar and my notebook. If we're gonna be outside all day sitting around like creepers, I may as well do something fun."

**xOx**

Let me tell you, seven a.m comes a lot earlier than it should when you have a day off. I groaned when Alice jumped onto my bed like Tigger on his springy tail. She had insisted on staying the night in my guest room, to be certain that my lazy ass got up and moving first thing in the morning. Probably a wise decision, if she hadn't been bouncing all over my bed, I'd have hit the snooze button and slept through the day.

"I'm up. I'm up." I burrowed deeper into my blanket because I knew it would piss her off.

"Swan! UP!" I felt her tiny fingers tickle my ribs through the blanket.

"SHIT! Stop!" I laughed and rolled until I hit the floor with a thud. "Seriously, you're an evil little thing."

"Yup. Shower, now. You look like a raccoon made its home in your hair. Gross." She was on my bed looking down at me.

"Hey, I think I may be offended." I fluffed my hideous hair nest off my forehead and stuck my tongue out at her. "I thought I looked fan-freakin-tastic, Brandon." That's when I took a pillow to the face and fell back to floor.

"Right." I grumbled and got up, tossed the pillow back at her smug face and locked myself in the bathroom.

**xOx**

_Holy wow. _

I watched out the windshield as we pulled inside Bogachiel State park. Alice was right, he was definitely here. Along with a shit ton of people carrying huge cameras, some of them I recognized from the shop, some even stopped and waved with smiles on their faces as we pulled in to park. Really? They were sleazy paps and yet, they smile and wave like friendly neighbors when they see us? It kind of made me feel dirty and a bit like a jackass for being here. Following this poor dude everywhere he went. How he deals with this crap is beyond me.

We pulled into an open spot and Alice cut the engine.

"Ali, I really don't like this. I feel like a giant ass coming here. Look at these flies, following him around like he's the king turd. He's got to be sick of this by now."

"Bella, trust me when I say, he loves his fans. This is okay. We're not taking pictures, we're not going to be yelling at him to look over at us or shouting questions. Just nice, sane fans. And I'm going to ask him out to dinner. Or something." She smiled as she opened her door and exited the car.

After a moment I followed suit, grabbing my guitar from the backseat and stuffing my headphones in the front pocket of my jeans. I smiled up at the green leafy ceiling, you could hardly see the grey sky through the canopy of trees. At least it wasn't raining today and didn't call for rain for at least the next two days. Fingers crossed the weather guy was right. Today may not be all that awful.

I glanced back over at Alice, ever the fashionista. Her dark jeans were crisp, her grey cable knit sweater fell just over her hips and hugged her tiny little body like cling wrap and her black boots were stylish but rugged enough to be useful out here on the trails. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back in a black hair tie and she wore a headband with a floppy lace and grey fabric bow on it. Me, on the other hand? Skinny jeans, Converse, an old Dr. Pepper t-shirt and black zippered hoodie that covered my raccoon nest hair, hardly counted as fashionable. But I was comfortable and not out to impress anyone.

Alice dragged me down a dirt path, deeper into the trees. I could hear people talking, some louder than others, I could see the sleazy camera people in the bushes hiding, hoping for another picture. As we followed the path toward the river, we came to a halt when the trail was blocked off by yellow tape.

"Sorry ladies, I can't let you beyond this point." The guy was huge. I mean, so tall I was afraid his head would hit the trees. He crossed his arms over his impressive chest.

"Are you for fucking real, Lurch? This is a public park. You can't tell the locals to fuck off from their own, paid for yearly pass, park." I stared him down. Or up. I was definitely staring up at this guy.

I felt Alice grab my free hand and try to pull me away. No freaking way was I backing down from Colossus here. This guy could go ahead and just bite me. I was sick and tired of everything revolving around Edward the Great Nerd Boy. Did I seriously look like a fangirl?

I heard a sharp bark of laughter and refocused on the giant.

"What's so funny, Jolly Green?"

"You have quite the tongue on you little one." He snarked.

"Excuse me? Why don't _you_ let me through since I paid, many moons ago, for my yearly park pass that allows me access to the damn river."

"Oh my god! Bella. _Shut up_." Alice's fingernails dug into my palm as she eyed Andre, "I am so sorry for my friend here, she doesn't have much of a filter. I'm Alice Brandon and this is Bella Swan. We're local business owners and just wanted to come see what all of the hullabaloo was about." Alice shot him a smile that made most men melt. And it worked again. His posture relaxed and he smiled.

"It is nice to meet you, Alice. I'm Felix, and as much as I would love to let you two lovely ladies through to the river, you're going to have to find another trail. We're scouting and shooting back here for a few days. I'm sorry if this inconveniences your fishing trips."

That jackass smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, threw him the bird and turned, pulling Alice with me back up the trail. That asshat has no idea who he's just messed with. I cut to the right through the trees halfway back up the path.

"Bella. What in the world is wrong with you!" Alice squeaked at me while she trudged through the trees hot on my heels.

"I am so sick and tired of everyone bending to this guy's whim. What in the hell do I even care how much money he has? Or how cute he may... because, he's not.. be? I'm not here for me. Dammit. I'm doing this for you. Now, shut up and follow me. I promised you Edward, I'm getting you a freaking Edward." I kept my guitar close to my side as we tromped through bushes and trees and mud.

After a few yards I took another right and kept marching our happy asses through the forest until I saw water. Alice clapped once and jumped up and down.

"You did it! You did it!."

Does this make me a stalker? A creepy stalker fangirl?

"If we go to jail, I'm putting this on you, Alice. All of it. My dad will be nicer to you than he would be to me anyway. And be quiet. If they hear you squawking, Lurch will be here in no time trying to manhandle us out of the park."

We walked out onto the riverbank, looking to the left it was quiet. To the right, a few yards away, there were many people milling around. Hustle and bustle. Chairs, a few tents and some canopy type structures were set up.

I climbed up on a large piece of driftwood and settled in with my guitar on my lap.

"You're on your own from here, Alice. I got us here. You have to do the rest." I bent my head and strummed my fingers over the strings of the old acoustic guitar.

"Bella, how in the world am I supposed to get his attention from here?" She huffed. "Although, this is better than I thought we'd get after Felix cornered us."

"You really want his attention? Because if you want it, I will just stand here and yell his name for you." My eyebrow raised as I took in the horrified look on her face.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I will kill you. Don't do that." She turned on her tiny little feet and kept watching the people up stream while I played.

**xOx**

It was your typical work day. Surrounded by makeup and reflectors, wearing clothes that were still itchy new.

We'd been granted special early morning access to the park, which we had to jump through hoops for, and got here before the coffee shop in town was even open to serve. This instant crap was just that, crap. I couldn't complain too much though, it was supposed to be a short day and I planned on high tailing my ass back to town for a real coffee as soon as possible. And maybe I'd catch a glimpse of Bird Girl, as I had begun to call her.

How many times had I been flipped off, and by the same woman, since we'd been here in town? Four? Amazing. Especially when I hadn't even had the chance to open my bloody mouth and say something worthy of such a gesture. I was on a roll here. She kept popping up everywhere I went. Not that this town was very large, she obviously worked and lived here.

Either she knew who I was and didn't like me, on principle, or was there a chance that she had no clue? Right, and monkeys were going to fly out of my ass.

_Don't be daft, man._

"Edward! Hey, come back to Earth." Peter snapped his fingers in my face. "Dude, you keep leaving. Where the hell do you go inside that head full of hair?"

"Just going over lines." I stood and pulled the paper "makeup bib" from the collar of my shirt. I crumpled it and tossed it into a bag.

I stood admiring the scenery before me. I was happy to leave L.A. for a few weeks. New locations were a plus in my line of work. Especially places where it seemed time stood still. Places with a sense of community, family, all that bull. I guess that twenty seven was a good age to start wanting other things out of life than booze, women and fast cars.

I pulled a cigarette out of the pocket of my jacket and lit it, exhaling as I stared up at the too tall for life trees. Fog settled over the branches, weighing down the green leaves and dripped wet onto the ground. Everything was coated in green. Even the dirt and rocks were green. It was actually quite magnificent, like living in a giant emerald.

Growing up in the UK was much different than being here in the States. I was born in Chicago and my father ended up with a job transfer, aka more money, when I was just a little over a year old. We stayed in England until I was almost twenty. That's when my parents decided it was time to come back to the States and look for a nice place to retire. Moving to Chicago was interesting. I had been back to visit my grandparents at least once a year, so it wasn't that I had never seen it before, but it was a bit of a culture shock. After I landed my first acting gig, I started traveling back to England as much as I could. I missed my friends and the life I had there. I actually hadn't been back in a few months and was trying to fit time into my upcoming hectic schedule to get across the pond for a few weeks. Even a week would be fine.

I turned as I exhaled another breath of smoke. I squinted through my sunglasses as I looked down the river. I took a few steps to get a little closer, there were two people arguing. One was definitely a woman. She was standing with her back to me. Hands on her hips. Tiny little thing. The other, I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. Whoever it was, was sitting on a log and wearing a black hooded sweatshirt pulled over their head. At that exact moment, I saw the hooded figure nod in my direction and the small spritely woman turned to face me. Recognition dawned on me. The coffee girl. Damn. Is that Bird Girl with her? In the hood?

I started walking toward them, I pulled another drag of my cigarette through my lungs and exhaled before I reached their spot.

Oh shit. It's Bird Girl. She's playing a guitar. I swear to god she's the sexiest creature I've ever laid my eyes on. It really is a shame she doesn't seem to care for me. She didn't move to get up or put her guitar down as I walked up. Although the tiny one looked like she was about to pass out.

"Hello, Ladies. You enjoying the day?"

The tiny one nodded and a little squeaking noise left her mouth. Bird Girl rolled her eyes and laid her guitar in her lap.

"What she's trying to say is, Yes, it's been fairly enjoyable. Minus being reprimanded by Lurch at the trail-head."

Lurch? I laughed.

"Felix. Yes. He's just doing his job."

Bird Girl rolled her eyes again and went back to her guitar. I couldn't stop staring at her face. Her nose was cute and had a handful of freckles tossed over it. Her eyes had been large and a deep dark brown, they felt so warm in contrast the chilly grey world I was currently living in. Her lashes so dark against her pale skin as she looked back down to her guitar.

"Hi. I'm Alice. We, uh, Bella and I, own the coffee shop and the wine bar in town." I turned my eyes back to the little pixie of a lady who was talking to me.

"Hello, Alice." I offered her my hand and as I had seen many times before, her cheeks went pink and I listened as she attempted to hold back laughter. "I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet the people responsible for the amazing coffee and sandwiches that I have been living off of."

"Oh! It's our pleasure." She smiled up at me again. "Would you maybe want to meet up for coffee later? I mean, after you're done here, of course."

I glanced behind Alice to watch Bella pull a cigarette out of her pocket, I quickly leaned around Alice and flicked my lighter over the tip, watching her eyes grow ever wider. I smiled politely.

"Yeh, that was me." She stared at me for a minute longer and I swear to god I saw her finger twitch, as if she wanted to flip me off again. I shook my head and looked back at Alice.

"Alice, I would love to join you for coffee. I should be done here by three."

"Awesome! You can just come in the back door if it's too crowded out front." She spun around glancing at Bella. "Bells, gross. You need to quit doing that."

When Alice turned back to me, I watched as one perfect eyebrow arched across Bella's forehead and then had to choke on a laugh when her finger came out at Alice's back.

"Well, Ladies, I hate to run so quickly, but they do need me. I'll make sure you two don't have any further problems with Lurch." I smirked when I saw Bella control the smile that was threatening to grace her beautiful face.

"See you in a few hours, Alice. Nice to meet you, Bella."

* * *

A/N  
Well, hello there, Edward. Nice to finally meet you. ;0 )


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey girl, you've got a short fuse_

_And I've got designs on lighting you up_

_And setting you off, and watching you burn for me.  
"Hey Girl"  
~Dashboard Confessional~_

* * *

I walked to the coffee shop through a wet back road ally. It was four in the afternoon and I was looking forward to the delicious coffee that Alice had promised me.  
Speaking of, that little sprite was definitely going to give me a run for my money. I imagine getting around her to get to Bird Girl was going to be near impossible. Though why in the world I was even considering working my ass off to get this girl to notice me, was beyond me. I was only going to be here for another two weeks and then I'd be off to another set about an hour or so away. I had heard rumors we may be coming back, but it didn't' mean I had time for a relationship.

_What the bloody hell?_

A relationship? Where did that come from?

I pulled a cigarette out as I crossed the quiet lot to the back door of the coffee shop where Alice had told me to enter. I took a deep drag and continued to ponder the fact that even subconsciously, I would ever think the word, relationship. I bet a thousand dollars that I could get Alice into my bed if I wanted to. With no strings attached. So why did I keep coming back to Bird?  
I shook my head and dropped my cigarette into a small tin can just next to the door.

When I pushed through the entrance, I was greeted by the best damn welcome any bloke could ask for. The sweetest little round ass was bent over a low table-like shelf and the denim shorts that adorned said ass were riding high and tight. The longest, creamiest white thighs and legs were capped off by a pair of black Chucks. My dick jumped and pressed against its button fly prison.

I made a noise as if I were clearing my throat and watched as that sweet little ass jumped and and turned and I was face to face with Bird.

Her face went from shock to realization and then anger.

"What the fuck? You just get to walk in unannounced now? Have you ever heard of knocking? Or do manners not matter once you make a million dollars?"

_Blooming hell._ Her cheeks were tinged pink and her eyes lit up like fire. I wanted to drop to my knees and beg for a kiss. She was beyond beautiful.

"Well, Dur Face?" My eyes shot back to hers.

_What the fuck did she just call me?_

"Excuse me?"

Apparently this was _not_ the right thing to say because she threw her arms up in the air and then thrust a finger at my chest.

"Listen, _Edward_. You are not special. You are not going to get the royal treatment from me." This she says in an English accent, bringing my raging hard on back to the forefront of my problems. "You are not perfect and just because you have an accent doesn't mean shit. You're just a guy. Who probably has mange and many other nasty diseases from your cronies. That aside, knock next time. I have a gun and I know how to use it."

Did she just threaten to shoot me? Why the fuck was this turning me on? This Bird Girl was obviously a crazy little thing.

"So, if you don't want to get on my bad side, knock." She straightened her shoulders, pulling them back causing her neck to arch slightly as she adjusted her posture.

_Buggar. _

"Just so we're clear, Bird. This," I made a show of eying her from head to toe, "is not your bad side. And for me to stay on this side, I need to knock before I enter here when I was invited to enter already by Alice?" I watched as she did a slow burn. "I'd like also to address the 'Dur Face' comment. Though I know I am not the most handsome man in the world, I fail to see where I fall under this 'Dur Face' category."

She flipped me the bird and turned to walk away, calling over her shoulder, "It's Bella, Dur. Not Bird."

I tried to choke back the laughter that was rumbling through my chest, but it came out anyway. She didn't turn around to scold me, she just kept walking and if I didn't know any better, I'd think that the slight shaking of her shoulders was a blatant indication of her laughter as well.

**….**

"So, Edward, how long are you going to be in town?"

Alice was a clever little thing. She was quick on her feet and even faster with her words. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and wit and her smiles were contagious. She was a genuine soul and someone who I could actually enjoy having around as a friend, so long as I didn't have a headache.

"We should be here another two weeks. We are going off to Port Angeles after this for a short time. Beyond that? I'm not certain. Possibly back to LA for a little sound stage work."

She was eating up everything I said like a starved child with a bowl of their favorite ice cream in front of them.

"LA?" She sighed almost wistfully. "Oh to spend a day shopping in LA. I don't think my credit cards could hang."

The faraway look in her eyes made me laugh.

"I don't know if LA could handle you, Shortie."

Her eyes darted to mine.

"Did you just give me a nickname?" Her crystal blues so wide they almost took up her entire face.

"Uh. I'm sorry if I overstepped some invisible line."

Her gleaming white smile almost blinded me.

"No! No no no! I love it." Her hands were clenched over her chest. "Edward Cullen gave me a nickname."

This time I laughed. Hard.

"Alice, I'm just a bloke. Trust me, I've been reminded already today of just how extraordinarily ordinary I am."

I sneaked a quick glance at the counter. Bird had her nose buried in a book of poetry, a notebook with a pencil sat next to her.

"Who said that to you?" Alice's voice sounded indignant.

She must have noticed where my eyes were, because she swiveled in her seat to look at her friend.

"Uhg. Bella."  
She must have felt our stares because Bird looked up right then and met my eyes before quickly bouncing to Alice's. Her cheeks seemed to flame light pink for a moment. She dropped her book on the counter and spoke loud enough for us to hear her from across the room.

"What do you guys want?" She didn't meet my gaze again. Instead she stared down her tiny friend.

"Really Bella?"

Bella leaned forward and rested her elbows on the counter.

"Don't start, Brandon. I did what I said I'd do."

What had she done, I wondered.

**xOx**

I walked out of my bedroom, fresh from a shower later that night to find Alice lounging on my couch with her laptop on the coffee table.

I flopped down next to her, shaking my wet hair onto her arm.

"Knock it off, Bella."

She didn't even look up from the computer.

What the fuck? Why was she in such a piss poor mood? Did she _not_ get her coffee date with _the _Edward Cullen? Had I _not _followed through on my word and gotten her close enough to talk to the man?

_Did I just refer to him as a man? _

I rolled my eyes and focused on her screen. What I saw made me choke. I choked on my laughter, spit and words because it was all so absurd.

As I sat there making choking and gasping noises, my wonderful friend finally lent me a hand. Slapping me very hard on the back. I guess I was in a little trouble for having called Edward _normal_. But shit. He was.

"Holy shit, Alice!" I sputtered out. "What in the hell is this!"

There was a page full of these awkward looking photos of Edward. But here's the catch, it was just his head. His wonky shaped head placed on someone elses body. Many times over. Oh my god!

"Is that a naked man body! Oh my god, Alice!" I pointed to a very well endowed and very nude male figure with Edward's face pasted onto its shoulders.

I couldn't fight the giggles. I just laughed and laughed until I could no longer breathe.

"They are manips, Bella." Alice's retort was short and snappy.

"Man nips? Yes, I see that." Pointing a finger at the naked rock hard chest on the screen.

Her sigh was a loud warning for me to knock it off.

"They are manipulations, Bella. I love them. They are so much fun."

I stared at her in disbelief.

"Have you made some of these, man nips?" I nodded back at the screen and then grinned when her face flushed.

"Oh my god, Alice! You did! You made these! Does your coffee buddy know that you dismember his head to attach it to different bodies?" I stared again at the screen. "You're like a god damn Frankenstein over here, Brandon. You evil creator, you."

Alice started laughing. Thank god. At least she was seeing the humor in this shit. Was she for real?

"It's just something I learned how to do." Her tiny shoulder shrugged.

"You just, came up with this? On your own?"

Again, her face turned red.

"Well, no, other people do it too."

I just gaped.

"Alice. How on earth do you find this shit? You are amazing."

Her smile was small, but I knew she wasn't angry.

"Wanna see the one I'm working on right now?" Her face full of hopeful pride.

She was a crazy beyatch, but what can I say? She's my crazy beyatch.

"Yeh, show me what you got cookin', Brandon."

This started the excited giggles and a little clapping. Judging from her response, this was going to be bad. The kind of bad that turned out to be awkwardly good.

* * *

**A/N**  
This _**IS**_ an E/B HEA. I promise you. I also promise you a fun ride through the slow burn of their relationship. As you can see from Bella's taste in men already, she's grown up with the Rez boys and thinks very highly of them and their dark good looks. Edward is quite the opposite of those boys, so it definitely is going to take a bit of time for her to come around. ;0 ) I promise you though, it will be good and fun and Alice will NOT be sad for them when they finally do get their shit in gear and end up together.  
For now, Edward will just curiously pine for his Bird... wondering how on earth this crazy little chickadee has turned his world so far upside down.  
See you again next week, lovies. xOx


	6. Chapter 6

_She was built with a brain  
And some swagger.  
A little scream, little cry,  
Little laughter.  
She's a ten,  
I'm a joke in my own mind.  
But she still loves to dance  
With my punch lines.  
"Not Your Fault"  
~AWOLNATION~_

* * *

_Damn bloody hell._

It had been two days since I'd last seen Bird; she had me spacing out, flubbing lines and acting like a complete, well, as she would say, dur face.

I had seen Alice yesterday and we had sent text messages on and off a few times this morning before I got too sucked into work to pay attention. She was a cool girl, but definitely not my type. She was a tad on the hyper side. Talked a lot. Bounced all over the place. Entertaining, yes. I wasn't her type either. From the few conversations we'd had, I could tell she was looking for something different. Something not me. Which was a relief. I certainly didn't want to have to hurt her feelings.

"Edward!"

I looked up and saw Peter waving a script at my face and staring at me as though I had grown a second head.

"I know. I know. Dammit. I'm just a little distracted."

"A little?" The incredulous tone in his words irritated me.

"Piss off."

"Edward, I'm just trying to figure out what the hell is going on here. You've never been anything but with it." He turned to walk away and then stopped mid stride to look back at me. "Is it drugs? Are you fucked up, man?"

"Really? You're going there?" I stood, tossing my paper coffee cup into a can.

Peter shook his head and left me be.

I tugged at my hair in frustration and realized that I needed to get my shit straight before I really landed my arse in hot water.

**xOx**

_Just get in your home. Mother bitch. _

I pushed a little harder and the mug eventually jammed into the already packed shelf. We need more space, or less crap. I looked at the mug rack and realized I had one more to go. Never gonna happen. I sighed and held the damn thing in my hands.

"Mornin' darlin'. I heard this was _the_ place for coffee and a fresh apple turnover."

I turned slowly allowing the sweet Southern drawl to lick and kiss all of my most private areas. I ran my tongue over my lips and could taste the strawberry lip gloss I had used earlier.

He was tall. Tall and blonde and his smile was bright.

"You have beautiful teeth." I just kept staring. He was broad, but not like a linebacker. No. He was lanky, built like a swimmer.

"Awww, well, my dentist will be pleased that his work doesn't go unnoticed or unappreciated."

He leaned into the counter, tucking an unruly lock of hair behind his ear and my breath stumbled in my chest.

"Oh, wow." I pressed my hand to my chest in an attempt to calm my shaking heart.

"You alright?" His concern showed through the blue of his eyes.

I pushed one of my famous smiles into place and nodded.

"Yeh. I'm great. Sorry for that." I reached a hand out across the counter. "I'm Alice. Alice Brandon. It's nice to meet you..."

"Jasper. Whitlock." He took my hand in his and instead of shaking it, lifted my fingers to his lips and pressed a light kiss on my already trembling limb. My entire arm was hot and it felt like static waves were coursing through my entire body.

The giggled I tried so hard to suppress came tumbling forward. I could do nothing but giggle like an asshat and stare like a total moron.

I bounced on my toes a few times trying to get myself under control.

"You're right, by the way. We do have the best coffee and our apple turnovers are legendary." I took a step back from the counter, hoping I could shake off a little of the craziness I was feeling. "Did you want that for here? Or to go?"

He turned and looked around the nearly empty dining area.

"I think I'll get that for here, darlin'." I nodded. "Oh, and Alice?"

"Yeh?" I could hear my breath rush out in a sigh.

"Thank you."

"Oh. Uh, you're welcome." I curtsied and ran to the back to warm his pastry.

_Warm his pastry... I'd like to warm more than just his pastry. Oh god. Stop. Stop, Alice. Stop. _

I tossed the turnover onto a bright yellow plate and put it in the oven to warm for a minute. I slouched against the wall and squealed, tapping my toes on the linoleum floor.

Oh. My god! He's so hot. He's so beyond hot. He's like, _woah_.

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock, where have you been all my life?" the words whispered quietly through the empty kitchen.

I pulled the plate from the oven and made my way back out front to pour his coffee.

"I know you're not from around here." I looked up at him as I took his money. "So, what brings you to Forks?"

He smiled again, and again I wanted to dance around and clap. I held myself back though, trying to remain reserved.

"Just backpacking through. Heard the camping here was pretty awesome. Wanted to see with my own eyes." He winked.

I closed the register drawer with a click and nodded. He grabbed his plate and mug and looked at me again.

"Alice, would you care to join me?"

I couldn't stop the bouncing as my feet gave away my happiness. I did though, suppress the squeal of delight that threatened my lips.

"I'd love to. Let me grab a coffee and I'll meet you at your table." My face was killing me. My smile was literally going to rip my face in two. I could feel it. Bella was right, one of these days all this smiling was going to be death of me.

**xOx**

When I walked into the shop late in the afternoon, I was surprised to see Alice at a table for two with a fine specimen of blonde man meat. I raised a brow at the scene and smiled to myself.

_And on to the new Prince Charming._

I shook my head as I tied an apron around my waist and began restocking sugars, and brewing fresh pots of coffee.

I kept glancing back at the table while I worked. I had never seen Alice so calm and relaxed. Not even in her sleep did the little shit calm down. Whoever this guy was, I wanted to bottle him and keep him around to drug her spazztic ass in the future.

I guess Dur was off the hook. Although, I could have told you they weren't right for each other from the get-go. He's too emo for her. Too brooding. She's too peppy for him. Complete opposites. Well, I just hope Dur's little heart isn't broken when he finds out he's been replaced.

I pulled receipts from the register and counted out the cash drawer. Wiped down the counter, made three lattes and served one blueberry muffin. Alice still hadn't moved or said hello to me.

I walked across the room, grabbed a chair and pulled it up to their table. I straddled the old metal seat and rested my arms on the back.

"Hi there." I winked at Alice and turned to her new friend. "I'm Bella." I stuck my hand out and shook his.

"Hello, Bella." His blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jasper."

"Jasper, huh?" I nodded. "Cool. I was just coming to relieve Alice of her duties. About to close up here and move next door."

Alice stared at me like she didn't recognize me or the words coming out of my mouth. I raised a brow in her direction.

"Alice? Helllloooooo?" I snapped once in her face and she jumped, laughing nervously.

"Sorry Bella. Just, wandering again." She laughed and I watched her fingers twitch nervously in her lap.

"Hey, Jasper, would you mind if I stole Alice for a few minutes to go over inventory in the back?" I stood and pushed my chair back to its original table. I reached out for the front door, twisted the lock and turned the sign to 'Closed'.

"Take your time, you sure you don't mind me staying here?" He was watching Alice as she stood.

"Of course not! Any friend of Alice's is a friend of mine." I grabbed her by her wrist and had to drag her across the floor, waving at Jasper once before the kitchen door swung closed behind us.

"Oh my god. Spill it, Brandon." I hopped up on the metal work table and swung my legs, watching her face as she stumbled over her words.

"Shit, Bella.. I think I love him." Her eyes were round like two full moons.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Alice?" I lowered my voice. "You just met him and you have no idea who he really is. What if he's a murderer who hikes from town to town killing cute little brunettes with blue eyes?"

"Knock it off, Swan. Don't be a hag. He's not like that. He's perfect." She huffed out at me.

"No. I won't knock it off. Alice. You don't just love someone that you've spoken to for all of what? How long has been here?"

"Bella. I was in love with him the moment I heard his voice and turned around and saw him. I know it sounds dumb and flighty and absolutely retarded. But it's true. I just, there's something there. I can't explain it. I am going to marry him. I am going to have babies with him and grow old with him. I just know it."

Woah. Holy shit. This was different. This was not typical Alice 'Prince Charming' bullshit. She was serious.

"Well, fuck. At least let him buy you dinner before you push a kid out."

That made her laugh. In an instant she was on me, pulling me into her ridiculous jumping, squealing dance.

"He's so soooo sexy, don't you think? His eyes and his hair. I want to tug on it and kiss him all over." Her high pitched goo-goo voice made me laugh even harder.

"Alice, I hate to bring you down and burst your happy little bubble, but uh, what about your Edward Cullen plan?"

She stopped dancing and smacked my shoulder.

"Really Bella? Like you didn't know we weren't compatible. He's gorgeous, and sweet and kind. Not my type. I still wonder what he's packin' though. I bet it's huge." She was off in la la land again.

"Alice. Back here, with us, on Earth." I laughed.

"We're going to be friends forever though. And I don't mean that in an Elementary school way. He's like, a brother friend. I like him. He's good people, you should give him a chance."

I walked with Alice back out to the front of store and watched as Jasper said a quick goodbye to whoever he was on his phone with.

"Hello, Gorgeous." He drawled at Alice.

Ohhhh, yes. There she goes. I saw her eyes glaze over and her face soften.

"Well, why don't you two go get some dinner." I suggested. "The diner makes a mean bison burger."

I tossed Alice her keys and purse and grinned.

"After you, darlin'." Jasper had unlocked the front door to usher her out. Before he himself could meander out the door, I grabbed his arm.

"Yes?" He grinned down at me. He really did have a spectacular smile.

"Listen, don't fuck with her. She's sweet and her heart is a pile of mush that she wears on her sleeve. And I'm only telling you this because I won't hesitate to put my foot so far up your ass you'll be choking on shoe laces for a year. She's more than my best friend, she's my sister. Be good to her. Be kind to her. She deserves it."

He nodded at me. Searching my face, for what, I'm not sure.

"You really don't have much of a filter, do you?" He grinned. "I promise, Bella, I'm not out to hurt Alice. She's something else, for sure." His eyes traveled to where Alice was digging through her car for something.

"I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Thank you, Jasper."

**….**

It was a fairly quiet evening at the bar. Emily was working with me, mostly bussing and washing dishes.

Jacob had been in earlier. He sat and mooned at me for an hour. I was very proud of myself for having not accepted his invitation to the backseat of his car. Though it was _very_tempting.

I was wiping down the counter when I noticed someone take a seat at the other end of the bar. I wiped my hands on a clean towel and plastered a smile on my face as I made my way over.

"Oh. It's just you, Dur." I twisted my lips.

"Well, good evening to you too, Bird." He smirked.

"What can I get for you?" I leaned into the countertop.

"Stella."

I grinned.

"You got it." I grabbed a glass, tossed an orange slice in the bottom and poured directly from the tap. I handed him the beer and reached for a stool that we kept behind the bar. I sat down and watched him drink. He looked up me and raised a wooly brow.

"Yes?"

I shrugged.

"What's on your mind, Bird. You look like you've got something running round and round and no one to talk to. Let's reverse these roles. I'll play bartender, you play drunk patron who needs to curse the world and spill her guts." He pushed his beer to me in offering.

"Really? You think I'm just going to tell a stranger what's going on in my head?"

He simply nodded again and tapped the glass, pushing it closer to my fingers. I picked it up and took a long gulp.

"Fine. But you asked for it."  
He leaned forward on his elbows looking serious.

"I'm constantly looking out for Alice." He nodded. "Okay. Maybe not _constantly_and maybe she looks out for me too, but dammit. This flip flopping in love shit is too much for me."

He coughed. "What?"

"Oh, don't worry lover boy, it's not you. She's over you, by the way. I'm actually kind of surprised. She's only be ogling you for years, practically rubbing her vagina on her computer monitor. It's gross. But, a stranger walks into the shop and she's off and in love." I finished the beer. "Can you believe that? She says she fell in love with him as soon as she saw him. That shit just doesn't exist. Right?"

He was staring at me.

"So, she tried to rub her vagina all over her computer for me?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Really. I have no idea why I even tried to talk to you. Of course you have no manners and weren't truly interested in what I had to say."

"Bird." He grabbed my wrist as I went to stand. "I'm sorry. Just surprised me that you actually spoke to me and not _at _me. Also, you didn't flip me off. Which is a nice change of pace."

I twisted my hand and raised my finger. He laughed so heartily it made me grin.

"Let me refill your drink."

"Listen, Bird, I'm not sure of this whole, love at first site garbage either. But it _is_Alice. Granted, I've only known her a week, but it certainly suits, no?"

I nodded. He was right. It was definitely a _very_Alice thing to do. Go off and fall in fucking love with some stranger.

"She said she wanted to have Jasper's babies and that she was going to marry him." I looked up when I heard him gasp and choke on his beer.

"I told you she was fucknuts crazy. I'm sorry if you thought what you two had was special or was going somewhere. She's flighty. But I love her more than anything."

He wiped his scruffy face on a napkin and folded his hands around the beer glass.

"No. No, she's not, as you say, fucknuts crazy." He laughed quietly. "I'm not sad or hurt that she's moved on. I'm happy for her. It's good."

"Hey, Bella? I'm headed out. Everything's clean in the back, it's been slow, you gonna be okay here for the next thirty before you close up?"

I turned on my stool and smiled.

"No problem. I got this. It's just him and one other couple, who seem like they're on the way out. I'll just flip the sign now and finish cleaning the bar." I leaned into her hug and said goodnight. "Thank you again, Emily."

I hopped off my stool after she had gone and followed the couple to the door, saying good night and then locked the doors.

"So, Bird. Seems like you're doing pretty good for yourself here."

"Yeh. Alice and I have been very lucky. We also worked our asses off to get to where we are. It's hard to be successful like this in such a small town."

I cleaned and we talked some more while Edward finished his beer. He followed me out the back door and waited while I locked up.

"Do you need a lift to the hotel?"

"That would be nice." He grinned.

His smile wasn't half bad.

As he was leaving the car he smiled at me again, "Thank you, Bella. It's good to know you. Drive safely home."

"Good night, Dur."

I watched him laugh as he opened the door to his room and then I drove off.

* * *

**AN**  
Well, looks like Bird and Dur had a halfway decent conversation. ;0 ) Remember, slowwww burn.

As a side note, I was nominated over at TLS for my other story, **Out of the Blue**, for Fic of the Week. There are only a few hours left to vote, but if you like OOTB and wanted to vote for me, that wold be awesome sauce. :0 ) ... teh lemonade stand net

A big huge fat thank you to my gals, Mustlovertp and Kim **xOx**

And to everyone who is reading BG, your comments and love are much appreciated. I love hearing from you. You make me laugh and smile. **xOx**


	7. Chapter 7

_She was driving the car  
One thumb on the wheel  
Cigarette burning  
Life to her was no big deal  
Her thin, white tank top  
was almost see through  
I've always been attracted  
to her butterfly tattoo  
"Higher"  
~Dexter Freebish~_

* * *

I pushed the key into the lock and twisted, opening the door. I listened for a quick minute and heard nothing. Gingerly I stepped through the front room and into the small kitchen. I set about making a fresh pot of coffee and when I had two mugs sitting out ready to go, I waltzed down the hall.

I hadn't slept too well the night before, I'm officially blaming it on not getting laid. I was seriously considering calling Jake and having a roll in the hay, just for shits and grins. My terms, I call the shots. He may be the biggest jerk in the world right now, but fuck.

"Rise and mother fuhhhhoooh my god." I flung the bedroom door open to a very naked Jasper and a red faced Alice scrambling to hide under the sheet.

"Oh shit. Sorry. Oh god." I covered my eyes with my hand and started to back out, hitting the wall in the process. I heard Jasper chuckle.

"Lookin' good, Brandon. Not too shabby either, Jasper." I fumbled around for the door handle. "Got a pot of coffee brewing. Put your panties on. See you out there in a few."

_Holy crap._ I laughed so hard as I made my way back to the kitchen. Well, at least one of us is getting laid.

I poured myself a cup of coffee, added some sugar and a splash of creamer and made myself at home on the couch.

Alice came slinking down the hall a few minutes later and passed me to go to the kitchen. I just smiled and she blushed. I heard the water turn on in the shower at the back of the house and thanked god that I was going to get my claws into her without Jasper being present.

"Well, good morning Alice." I couldn't help the shit eating grin that wormed its way across my face. "Seems as if one of us has already had their workout today."

She glared at me and sat down in an overstuffed chair opposite me.

"You have no right to glare at me, Brandon. Nuh-uh. You just got laid and holy shit, he's hung! So put that scowl away and wear the afterglow with pride." I propped my bare feet up on the coffee table and gave her the, go ahead and spill the beans, face.

"He's uhhhhhhhhhhhhmayyyyzing. Bella, he's perfect." She leaned forward with a brilliant smile plastered on her tiny face. "We had dinner, and then picked up a bottle of wine and some beer and came back here and just talked all night."

"Talking all night? That's what you crazy kids are calling it these days? Because maybe I want to do some naked all night talking."

Alice leaned over the tabled and whispered loudly.

"I had orgasms like you wouldn't believe, Bella. I never knew such a thing even existed. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced in my life." She flopped back against the chair and swooned.

"Alice, I'm not trying to like, you know, burst the bubble of all your amazing orgasms, but, where does Jasper live and when is he going back? I mean, you do realize he doesn't _live_here, that he's just passing through." She popped back up to stare at me. "I just don't want you to be upset when he leaves. I worry."

Alice pranced around the coffee table and came to sit next to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders in a hug.

"I know. I know you're just worried, but I promise, it's going to be fine, Bella. He's going to stay here for a few days instead of camping. He owns his own company and so he doesn't have to get back to California just yet." She kissed my cheek. "I love you, Bella. And you can personally kick his ass if he makes me cry."

I snorted into her shoulder.

"Right. Like you had to give me permission to insert my foot into his ass if he made you cry. That's sort of my right."

I felt her giggle.

"I'm gonna make us some breakfast. Jazz will be out of the shower soon. Omelets sound good to you? I have tons of veggies and ham."

"Sounds perfect." I smiled and watched her leave. Something inside of me quivered nervously; screaming that change was coming, that it was here and knocking and the door was being opened. I shook off the feeling as Jasper came down the hall, wet hair, but fully dressed in jeans and a plain dark blue tshirt. He smiled and raised a golden brow in my direction as if asking permission to sit.

"I don't own the chair. Make yourself at home. Alice is cooking. Omelets."

He laughed as he sat.

"So, Bella." he grinned, "Tell me about you. Alice says the business was your idea?"

I shrugged and took another sip of my coffee.

"Yeh. I wanted to stay here. I wanted to be close to my mom and dad. Unlike most kids who run off to college to get away from their parents, I missed mine. A lot. I told Alice I wanted to open up shop in Forks and she came back with me."

"So, you're very close to your family. Alice is like your adoptive sister." He nodded to himself as if he were putting a puzzle together in his head. "Do you ever go on vacation? Leave the store to get a few days to yourself? I know how hard it can be to get away, but it's so worth it."

"Well, no. Not really. Apparently I worry too much about something happening while I'm away. Though we have a competent staff. Most of whom we've grown up with, so I trust them all implicitly. I just like to be in control, I suppose."

He folded his hands and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his damp hair hung over one eye. He studied me for a moment, it made me a little nervous. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

"You're staring at me. It's weird."

"You've seen me naked."

"So I have."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What? What's that supposed to mean? You better not be hitting on me." My lips parted in shock.

"No! No." He laughed quietly. "It was just a question. I swear, that little Alice in there has me thrown for a loop. Not hitting on you."

He held both hands up as if waving the white flag.

"No. I don't really have a boyfriend."

"Don't really? So, there's someone in the picture then?"

_What in the fuck is with this weirdo? _

"Seriously? You waltz into town and end up in bed with my best friend after a few hours and then start quizzing me the next day? Don't you think this should be the other way around? For all I know you could be Stranger Danger personified."

"You have issues with trust, huh?"

"Are you for fucking real right now? Not that it's any of your business, but no, I don't just toss my trust around willy nilly. It has to be earned and once it's burned I very rarely let it back in. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Defensive too. But the guy you're seeing is cool with that, right?"

I stood up.

"Look, I don't know what your damn game is, Jasper, but I've got my eye on you. Breathe funny and I'll have your ass locked up in a jail cell. Just because Alice is all lovey dovey and retarded for your ass doesn't mean that I am. I still see you for what you are; a stranger. One night of incredible sex may throw Alice for a loop, but she's got me to watch her back when she can't see straight."

He just stared at me, as if he were memorizing, taking note and stocking away information for future use.

"Jackass." I muttered as I turned to leave.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella." He called out. I raised a finger in reply without looking back.

I walked to the hall and pushed my feet into my shoes and hollered to Alice in kitchen.

"Gotta run, Alice. Put my food in a container and I'll come get it later." I pulled the door closed behind me before she could reply.

**….**

I called Paul and asked if he would fill in for me at the bar that evening and spent the afternoon lounging around my house. Doing laundry and thinking about the fact that I never went on vacation. I drove over to my parent's house for an early dinner of spaghetti and meatballs and Renee encouraged the idea of getting away for a few days. That she would even come in to the bar or shop if Alice needed her.

"Not that we're trying to get rid of you, sweetie, but you're young and you should be out having fun! Enjoy your youth, it won't be around forever. You have all the time in the world to be grounded and settled. Take a few days off." She ended the conversation with a wink and a hug.

Not that I was planning some trip. I didn't have anywhere to go or anyone to visit. Everyone I knew was here. Jasper's comment just ate at me in a very strange way. I'd never thought about vacation or leaving town for a week. Not that I didn't have dreams of traveling to Greece or Rome or Venice. Who doesn't wish they could see lovely places in other parts of the world?

The sun was going down as I pulled into the deserted park. I shrugged my arms into the old worn, black leather jacket that I had shoved in the backseat. I grabbed a pack of Camels, a lighter and the bottle of whiskey from the floorboard on the passenger side. From here, I could walk home in a drunken stupor and wouldn't have to worry about my car.

I climbed on top of a large rock and opened the bottle after lighting a smoke. The sky turned a glorious shade of pink and purple behind a layer of fluffy clouds and I took a good swig off the drink, feeling it burn my chest and warm my belly.

The breeze caused the leaves to shake and dance, nature's music. I heard an owl in the far distance as the sky turned a grey blue and the stars began to twinkle down at me.

"This spot taken?"

I turned my face toward the voice in a tipsy fog.

"Nope. Feel free to join the most boring person in the world. Careful though," I raised a hand, "it may be contagious and we don't want you catching it."

I wasn't a pity party kinda girl, but tonight, with the whiskey sploshing around my tummy and with the odd sense of change floating in the air, I was in just the right mood to pity myself.

"What have you got there?" He reached out and I handed the bottle over. "Out to get plastered, Bird?"

"Depends, Dur." I watched as he settled next to me on the rock. "Do boring people get plastered?"

His grin threw me, so I reached for the drink and took another swallow.

"You don't strike me as the wallowing type. Nor do you come off as boring, so whatever is going on in that pretty little head of yours," he tapped my temple lightly, "has to be of your own doing." He took a long drink. "Would you like to talk about it?"

I turned to face him and opened my mouth.

"What's it like to be lonely?" His eyes widened at the question. "What I mean is, you must be so lonely. It must be hard for you to make friends that you can trust. What's that like?"

He nodded and lit a cigarette.

"It is lonelier here, in America, than in the UK." He blew four perfect smoke rings into the darkened sky. "I have very few, uh, friends, here. I just take it a day at a time. Some days are worse than others, but I get through." His eyes searched mine for a while before speaking again. "I've never had someone ask that question to me before. Thank you."

"If it wasn't for Alice, I would have never known who you were. I mean, because she practically stalked you on the internet and went to every single one of your movies. But just looking at what your life is like, constant hounding and pictures and screaming. Holy shit. I'd want to run and hide. Guess that's part of my boringness."

He laughed and drank again.

"You are correct, not about your supposed boringness, but look here." He waved his hand, smoke wafted into the breeze. "No cameras. No screaming. I'm not bored. I'm actually very happy right now."

I plunged right on.

"So, I go to Alice's this morning, right? Because, that's what we do. She irritates me on days I want to sleep in, I irritate her on days when I know she's been out all night with strangers." I rolled my eyes at the sky and handed the whiskey back to Edward.

"So, I walk in, make a pot of coffee and open her bedroom door to a butt-ass naked Jasper." The loud guffaw from him threw me off. It was a nice laugh.

"Apparently," I held up a hand, "they are in fucking love. And then he asks me if I have a boyfriend. What? And he tells me I should go on vacation. What in the world does he care if I have a boyfriend or go on vacation. And now I'm borrrrrring because I don't go on vacation. And I keep saying vacation and maybe you prefer the term 'holiday'. I never understood that. Why you say, 'holiday' instead of vacation."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Drinking and enjoying the quiet company.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Bird? Someone who would take you on holiday?" He bumped his shoulder gently into mine; a twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"No. I have a fuck buddy who doesn't do anything with me." I stared at him. "We used to be, together-together. Then he went off to Seattle and now, when he comes home, I'm a booty call. We used to be great friends. We grew up together, he's older than me and of course, I had the stupid crush on him. He never noticed me that way until I was much older." I flicked the lighter with my thumb, watching the sparks kick in the dark. "It's not his fault he took advantage of what I was so willing to give. Do I love Jake? Yeh, for sure. Am I _in_love with Jake? No. He's a great lay though." I snorted a laugh.

"It sounds to me like you are looking for something more than just a great lay." I stared at him. "Or not. I could be completely wrong here, Bird." His smile was shy.

"I'm twenty four, Dur, I'm boring enough already without adding a 'something more' to the picture. Good lays are simple, fun, and easy. I'm sure you can relate." I smirked.

He nodded and thrust his fingers through his mop of hair.

"Come on, Bird, I'll walk you home." He jumped gracefully back down to the damp earth and reached for my hips, helping me down. His hands were enormous. They practically wrapped around my entire abdomen. Holy shit.

"Fine. Let's go." I started walking and then stopped, turning to look at him. "Do you even know where I live?"

He shook his head and I smiled.

"Good. Wouldn't want a stalker taking me home."

He laughed again and walked next to me in the dark, down the asphalt chipped road.

"Well, this is me." I nodded at the small house at the end of the dirt drive. "Thank you for listening to me tonight. If I said something that offended you, it most likely wasn't the alcohol speaking, so, yeh." I smiled. "You're actually not so bad."

"I guess I'll take that as the highest form of compliment coming from you, Bird. You're not so bad yourself. A tad on on the boring side... Ooooffff." He laughed out as I smacked his hard stomach. "Not boring. Not boring at all." He grinned at me.

"See ya around, Dur."

"See you tomorrow, Bird."

_The top was down  
the sun was on our necks  
I'm usually driving  
but today there are no regrets  
We were going someplace  
and she could lead me there  
I can see her depth once you  
peel away the layers...  
"Higher"  
~Dexter Freebish~_

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for the late update. Had a little vacation and then found out we will be moving in a year, I know, a year away, but we are moving to a completely different country, so now I will be busy like mad. It will not interfere with my writing though. I promise. Other than this little setback here.**  
**Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter. xOx The next chapter will have a bit of Dur's POV. ;0 ) **  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_I grip the wheel and all at once I realize:_

_My life has become a boring pop song_

_And everyone's singing along._

"_I'm Ready"  
~Jack's Mannequin~_

I hadn't seen Alice in almost two days. The fact that she was fucking off with Jasper was starting to wear on my nerves. She pushed two of her shifts at the shop onto Emily, leaving me to call Paul in to work two nights in a row. Alice was making herself scarce and Dur was like a damned hemorrhoid that I couldn't get rid of. Although, if I was going to be honest, and I guess I should be, he wasn't bad company to have. He's no Alice though, that's for sure. That little shit owed me huge. Like, two days off huge.

"Hey there, Baby Swan."

Why did my body react to him the way it did?

_Make him work for it, Swan._

I turned slowly from the shelf I was stocking with vodka and came face to face with the big bad wolf. White teeth bared in a seductive grin, muscled arms draped lazily over the bar, dark hair in a long messy mop fell over his forehead.

"What."

He leaned closer. I stepped back. The smirk on his face made me want to throw a lemon at him.

_Jackass._

"Just wanted to come see you, beautiful." I cocked an eyebrow. "Thought maybe we could hang out tonight when you get off work."

"Oh for fucks sake, Jake. I am not going to have sex with you tonight."

His deep laugh killed me. God I loved his laugh.

"I didn't come here to fuck, Swan." His gaze wandered down my body. "Though, I wouldn't be opposed, baby."

I flipped him the bird and turned back to my work.

"What do you want Jake?"

"I came to see if you wanted to hang after work. You know, sit around, play some music, have a beer."

"Seriously?" I spun back on him, staring him down. "Why are you in town? Why all of a sudden this huge interest in me? For the last year you've been quite content to come home for a weekend here and there and fuck me senseless and leave again. Mayyyybe I would get a text between visits. Why the sudden change, Jake? What are you up to?"

His eyes flashed with anger and when he spoke, his voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Is that what you think of me, Bella? You think so little of me, of the lifelong friendship we have, that you would assume I just wanted to fuck you over?"

I felt my eye twitch.

"I'm in town to see you. I came home to see if you wanted to chill. That was my objective. I'm a fucking asshole because I wanted to hang out with you. Nice, Swan." He pushed away from the bar. "Oh, my dad says hi. Was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tomorrow, I'll be sure to let him know you aren't going to make it. You know, because the _asshole _is going to be there. We might have to talk and be friends."

"Jake, wait." I sighed and walked to the bar. "I'm sorry. Things have just been extra busy around here and crazy and Alice has ditched out on two shifts." I grabbed a beer glass without thinking and poured a Blue Moon, sliding it toward him.

"Yeh, let's hang out. I shouldn't have taken my irritation out on you. That wasn't completely fair."

He leaned over the bar and kissed my cheek, he took his time to breath deeply, causing a chill to run up my spine. He pulled back, inches from my face.

"It's cool, Baby Swan. I know things have been insane here in town. What time do you get off, I'll meet you at your place."

"I should be closing up in about an hour. I'll message you if I clear out sooner."

He nodded once and took his beer to sit with some friends across the room.

We had a small crowd come in about twenty minutes before closing, one of those people happened to be Lurch. How in the world this giant got around was beyond me. He actually carried himself pretty gracefully for being almost ten feet tall. I worried though, that he'd take out the light fixtures on the ceiling if he wasn't careful.

"Hey, you Bella?"

The man looked familiar, I wasn't sure how, but I knew him. His handsome face was all angled plains, sharp jaw, dark short cropped hair and a stunning smile.

"Yeh. And you are?"

His smile grew wide and he leaned over the bar, offering a hand to shake.

"I'm Peter. Friends with Edward."

I accepted his hand and smiled back.

"Ahhhh, a friend of Dur. What brings you into town?"

He laughed.

"Dur. I like that. I may have to use it some time." He winked. "Just getting ready to head out tomorrow. We're done filming here, going over to Port Angeles for a few days, maybe a week or so. Thought we'd stop in and have a few drinks, relax a bit."

Why was it that a flash of sadness hit me when I realized Dur was leaving and didn't come to say goodbye.

_Probably because he's been up your ass since Alice has disappeared. _

"Oh, well, please, stay. I don't have plans for the morning, I'll keep the bar open for you guys."

"Awesome, Bella. Thank you kindly." He smiled again and ordered three pitchers of beer and took them back to the two tables that had been pushed together.

I grabbed my phone to text Jake to let him know I'd be closing late due to an unexpected party. I tucked the phone into the back pocket of my shorts and turned to head to the back room to grab a set of clean glasses.

"Hello, Bird."

My heart kicked as I turned.

"Well howdy doo, Dur. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He laughed.

"I'm leaving in the morning, was wondering if maybe you'd like to stay in touch?" He pulled his phone out and touched the glass a few times before laying it on the bar top and turning it to face me. His number glowed across the screen.

"So, you want to be friends, Bird?" His eyebrow rose over an almost cautious gaze.

I laughed.

"I feel like I'm back in the first grade." I nodded. "Sure, Dur. Let's be friends."

I pulled out my phone and added him as a contact and then sent him a text with my name.

I didn't truly believe he'd stay in touch with me. Although he did text Alice quite frequently, from what I could gather. And knowing Alice, she won't let that shit go for the life of her. If you walked into her life, you best damn well plan on making yourself comfortable for a long time.

"This doesn't mean I am going to be part of your screaming harem of fan girls. So we're clear."

"Crystal, Bird. I don't want you to be a fan."

"I'm not a booty call either. You're too British for me."

He chuckled, his long fingers disappeared in the thick waves of his hair. He grabbed his phone and tapped at it a few times with his thumb and turned it back toward me. There was my phone number and above it the label 'Bird'.

"Thank you, Bella." He nodded once and then joined his friends who had become slightly louder. Other than the two tables, everyone else had cleared out. I wandered over and turned the sign on the window to Closed and locked the door. I had sent Emily home an hour beforehand. The bar was ready to go when the guys decided they were done for the night. I turned on the stereo and sang along with Andrew McMahon while I checked my phone for texts.

_**Whose party?**_

_The guys that are here filming, they came in for a few drinks. I'm gonna stick around and let them keep paying me._

_**Guess I'll just head back to dad's then.**_

_You can crash at my place. The key is in the same place._

_**Cool, Baby Swan. See you when you get in. x**_

_See ya in a while, Jake. _

**….**

It was almost three in the morning when I finally made it home. One of the the insane paparazzi guys followed me the whole way. I got out of the car and flipped him the bird when I realized he was making himself comfy right outside my driveway.

_What the fuck did he think was going to happen? Did he expect Dur to show up in the middle of the night and climb through my bedroom window? _

I rolled my eyes and shoved through the front door, locking it behind me before dropping my belongings at my feet and kicking my shoes off.

I screamed into the darkness when I felt large hands pull me into a hard body. Full, warm lips crushed mine as I pushed against the brick wall of human flesh. I slammed my heel into the top of the foot of the jackass groping me and he finally got the message.

"Damn, Baby Swan!"

My hand flew out and hit the light switch. I saw a bare chested Jacob, hopping on his one good foot.

"Shit, Jake! What the fuck! You can't just jump me in the dark."

He leaned and sat on the arm of my couch. He rubbed at his foot and grinned up at me.

"Sorry, Bells. Just thought I'd surprise you."

"Well, that you did. I almost pissed my pants. That would have been uber attractive."

He dropped his foot back to the floor and stood, stalking slowly toward me, his hand came to rest on my left cheek. His fingers curled tightly into the back of my neck pulling me forward, tilting my face toward his.

"This better?" The words were muffled as his lips met mine again.

**xOx**

"Oh. My. GOD! Ewwwwwwwwww! Ohmygod! You had SEX with him!"

The voice screeched through the room tearing me from a deep slumber. I rolled slowly and jumped slightly when my hand made contact with sturdy muscle and soft skin.

"Ohhh shit." I buried my head under a pillow and prayed for Alice to disappear.

"Oh shit, is right, Bella." I felt her kick the bed. "When you're dressed, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

I heard her muttering all sorts of foul language under breath as she left the room.

What in the fuck had I done?

* * *

**A/N**

**That is one pissed off Alice. Bella's ass is going to be sore after the chewing it's about to receive. xOx **


	9. Chapter 9

_Calm down  
Deep breaths  
And get yourself dressed instead of running around  
And pulling on your threads  
And breaking yourself up  
If it's a broken part, replace it  
If it's a broken arm, then brace it  
If it's a broken heart, then face it  
And hold your own  
Know your name  
And go your own way  
And everything will be fine_

"_Details In The Fabric"  
~Jason Mraz~_

I dragged my ass into the kitchen, leaving a snoring Jake passed out, gloriously naked, in my bed.

It had been on my terms. Sort of. Kind of. Okay, not really. It was more of a, it-just-happened, sort of thing. I should have made him work harder, but jesus, he was there and hot and.. dammit! I have no self-control when it comes to Jake.

I came around the corner and groaned loudly when I saw the back of a blonde crinkle haired mop. Just what I needed; for Alice to have backup. Fucking fantastic.

As she turned and opened her mouth, I raised a hand to stop whatever she was about to start.

"No. Nuh-uh. I need coffee and you need to chill the fuck out."

Jasper eyed me from across the room.

"And you, " I pointed at him, "stop looking at me. It's rude to stare."

Why did I feel like I was doing the walk of shame in my own damn house? I'm a freaking adult.

I slammed a green coffee mug onto the counter. Poured sugar and cream and then the nectar of the gods. Hot dark coffee poured and steamed into my cup. Immediately I felt ten times better. That's as far as I got.

"Oh my god, Bella! It's like you have this itch to scratch and you just grabbed the closest stick you could find that would reach it." Alice's anger and disgust rang through the words she violently hissed at me.

I raised both of my eyebrows over my mug and counted to ten in my head before I lost my shit on her. Setting the cup down on the counter slowly, I turned my full attention to the little troll. At least she had the good sense to back up a step.

"Alice. I am a grown woman. I can do what I please with whomever I please, whenever I please. I can use whatever _stick_I want, to itch whatever itch I may be having. Did I lose my shit on you when I found you naked in bed with a complete stranger?" My eyes moved to Jasper's and then back to rest on Alice's wide blue eyes.

"No. No I didn't. Wanna know why? Because you're a fucking adult. Did I worry? Yes. But I would never ambush you and yell at you while your naked boyfriend was in the other room. Let alone in the _same _room."

"Oh my god. Bella. Please tell me you're not serious. Jake is your boyfriend?!" She stood dumbfounded.

"Would that really be so bad, Alice? If he were? We've been on and off for years. You know how I feel about him."

"Yeh. I do know how you feel about him. I also know that he's a total jackass and treats you like shit. He treats you like some booty call, Bella. And you let him! You _LET_him." She let out a frustrated breath and dug back in.

"You're so strong and so independent, Bella. Except when it comes to Jake." Her eyes softened and Jasper shifted slightly in his seat at the dinner table. "He snaps and you come running. He smiles at you and you drop your panties and bend over. He's no good for you. I love you. I care about you. He wants to piss on you and claim you as territory."

I felt a hot flush creeping up the back of my neck as I listened to my best friend tell me all of the things I already knew and didn't want to admit to myself. I don't _know_ why I am the way I am when I'm around Jake. He was my first crush. He's been in my life forever. Sometimes we just don't want to admit the worst in the people we love. But eventually we have to.

"Take my shift today, Alice. I'm leaving for a while."

I kissed her cheek, slipped into my flip flops and grabbed my bag; leaving Alice, Jasper and Jake to deal with each other. If Jake ever woke up.

**….**

A little over an hour later I was braving the chilly crisp air in Port Angeles. Having walked out of the house wearing nothing but a t-shirt and yoga pants was stupid. Had I been thinking beyond my own damn nose, I would have at least remembered to grab a jacket.

I ran into the bookstore, rubbing my hands together to warm them before moving them over the chilled skin on my arms. I glanced quickly at the wall full of magazines to my left and smiled.  
If ever there were a place I could go when I needed down time, time to think, this place was it. I took a deep breath, inhaling the musky scent of new and old books. My eyes skimmed over a ledge full of local botanical books and grabbed one about orchids. I sat right there on the floor and skimmed the pages, half paying attention, half lost in my own world.

Was I pissed at Alice? Or myself? If I was going to be honest, I'd have to say, mostly myself for letting Jake get the better of me. He did walk all over me. There was no doubt. But it really pissed me off that Alice had brought Jasper into my home and railed me in front of him. That was not cool. Focusing on the Jasper issue helped fuel the burn that was churning inside my gut; gave me something to focus on rather than dealing with Jacob at the moment.

I stared blankly at the book of flowers for an hour. My ass was numb from sitting on the hard floor and my stomach was growling from having missed breakfast and now almost lunch. I bought the book, who doesn't love orchids? I tucked it into my bag and made my way back outside.

"Fucking hell it's cold." I muttered under my breath and took off in the direction of my favorite cafe.

It was a little busy, due to a small workday rush. As I waited for a table I pulled out my phone and checked in via foursquare. Alice and I were addicted to the stupid game; trying to see who could outscore who in points every week. I was seated a few minutes later and ordered a spinach salad and fish tacos. I pulled out my new book and glanced through it again as I waited for my food to arrive.

The waitress brought me my salad and I was picking at it, still reading about how to plant orchids when I heard a quiet commotion coming from behind me at the front of the restaurant. I was getting ready to turn and look when someone approached my table.

"This seat taken, Bird?"

I looked up and laughed.

"No, Dur. How the hell did you know that I was here?" I watched him fold his long body into the chair across from me. "Damn stalker."

He winked at me and showed me the foursquare app on his phone.

_Shit. _

I had forgotten we were friends.

"I must say though, Bird, I'm sort of surprised that your little sprite isn't here with you."

A waitress came rushing to our table. I rolled my eyes at the slobber on her mouth.

Uhg. The fawning over this guy. I studied his face while he gave her his order. He was nice. Really nice. Why was he always so damn nice? He was wearing a grey zippered hoodie, a grass green t-shirt and old jeans today. His hair was hiding under a slouchy grey beanie hat and his eyes had been hidden behind dark Ray Bans.

I supposed he wasn't all that bad looking. If you liked the tall, pale, crooked nosed type.

"So, where's the sprite?"

"Hopefully she's at work and not at home fucking Jasper."

And now I was feeling that anger churn in my gut again.

Edward laughed quietly and leaned into the table.

"Did you two have a falling out?"

Here's the thing, he wasn't being sarcastic. His eyes held genuine concern. Shocked the shit out of me. Although, I supposed it shouldn't really, seeing as how he's always so nice.

"Falling out?" I laughed. "She came into my home with Jasper this morning, barged into my bedroom and then proceeded to chew me out for having sex with Jake. As if she has any room. Did I yell at her for fucking Jasper on their first date. The first time they _met _?! No. So why yell at me?" I stabbed at my salad, enjoying the sound that the fork made when it connected with the glass dish.

"And Jasper, staring at me the whole time like he's trying to burn me at the stake. Right there in my own damn kitchen." I dropped my fork and looked up at Edward. "I'm adult. I'm allowed to sleep with whoever I want. Whether Jake and I are compatible or not. Whether he treats me like a booty call or not. I'm still allowed to do whatever I want, right?"

Edward shifted slightly in his seat and I watched his jaw tick. His eyes looked a little less than friendly and I wondered if I had embarrassed him with my blatant sex talk.

"Sorry if I've made you uncomfortable with my unfiltered language."

He shook his head.

"No. Not at all."

"Good. Because seriously?! She's going to point fingers at me? No way. Not gonna happen." I took a sip of my water and continued. "So yeh, Jake can be a total asshat. But who isn't? Maybe he doesn't have the best of intentions, but shit. You don't have to be in love with someone to have sex with them."

"But you are. Aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" His question threw me off. I hadn't expected him to actually say anything.

"You're in love with him. With Jake?"

"No. I'm not in love with him."

"Then why are you defending him when he hurts you, Bella?"

A very good question. I blew out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, Dur. Maybe because he and I have known each other forever. Maybe because he was my first everything."

"Maybe because you gave him a piece of you and don't want to admit that he doesn't cherish that as much as you wish he did?"

I stared at my napkin resting in my lap.

"If you make me cry, Dur, I swear to god I am going to kick your ass."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" He stood from the table, dropping a fat bill and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Bird, show me around."

**….**

We walked in silence for a while, I took us toward the water without even thinking.

"Where's your jacket, Bird?"

"I didn't wear one."

"Well, who's the dur now?" He grinned and took his hoodie off, offering it to me.

"Whatever." I scoffed playfully as I slipped into the warm jacket. "As if anyone could be any more dur than you."

I turned when I heard chatter behind us and realized we were being stalked by cameras.

"Really, Edward."

He shrugged and I sighed.

"If they put me in a newspaper and call me your latest squeeze you're going to have a huge problem."

He laughed quietly and dropped a heavy arm across my shoulders.

"They could say worse things about me."

"Hey now!" I elbowed his ribs. "I'm not _that_ bad."

Someone behind us hollered, "Kiss her, Edward!"

"Kiss me and I will make sure you have to purchase dentures, Dur."

He laughed again and squeezed my shoulder.

We sat by the water, tossing rocks and talked for hours. The crazy cameras stuck around the whole time. They didn't say anything else, but the sound of random clicking was annoying. It was actually a pretty relaxing afternoon. It felt nice to get out and I enjoyed Dur's company. The temperature started to drop significantly as the sun disappeared from the sky and sunk beyond the water.

"Shall we grab some dinner, Bird? I could go for a burger."

"Certainly, Dur." I stood and brushed the dirt and rocks from my butt. "You buying?"

He grinned and pushed into me.

"I'm poor. I have no money. I was hoping you'd take pity on this handsome mug and buy me a beer."

"Ha ha ha. You're so funny. Although, a beer would make that mug a little easier on the eyes."

He clutched his chest.

"Ouch, Bird. Very ouch."

We walked back into town, crazy cameras in tow, and grabbed burgers and beer at small pub. How we got back on the topic of Alice and Jacob was beyond me. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about it, but he somehow made it not so hard.

"So, you're going to make sure to speak with Alice and let her know you're feelings were hurt. And you're going to remember that she did it out love, right? Not malice."

Why did he make sense?

_Because he's right. And you know it. _

I simply nodded.

"I had a nice day, Edward... so thank you. I enjoyed your company, for the most part." I smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you endured me the whole day. Send me a text so I know you got home in one piece, alright?"

"Will do, Dur."

He stared at me for a long moment.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" I rubbed my finger over the front of my teeth.

"No, Bird. They are sparkly white and clean."

He continued to stare.

"You should go, Bella." He shook his head slightly as if to bring himself back to the present. "You have a long drive."

"Yeh. See ya, Dur." I grabbed my purse and dug out my keys before waving once and walking away from the bar stool I had been occupying.

A few of the cameras followed as I walked back to my car. I tossed my bag into the passenger seat and sat down in the drivers seat when one of them yelled at me.

"Are you and Edward an item?!"

For fucks sake. Were these people for real? I flipped him the bird and pulled away from the curb to start my hour long journey back home.

**….**

I pulled in and turned my car off and sat staring at my phone in my lap.

_Made it home, Dur. In one piece at that. Talk to ya later. _

I turned my phone off, not even wanting to know if he was going to text me back or not.

I twisted the knob on the front door and frowned when it opened.

I could hear the tv on in the living room and made my way toward that side of the house.

Jake sat in basketball shorts and a tank top, bare feet on my coffee table, popcorn, beer and plates around him. What a fucking pig.

"You gotta go, Jake."

* * *

**A/N**  
Adios, Jakie Poo.  
How many of you just grinned? Come on now.. be honest. ;0 )

Right now I am reading "Walk" by the fabulous wonderous Mustloverpt ... I love her Jake. Trust me on this one. **xOx**

Oh! And if you've never listened to the song that I quoted at the top of the chapter, please do so. It is uh-may-zing. IMO I will put it on my FB page.


	10. Chapter 10

_You were the one...  
Who taught me what I don't need  
And I thank you-I thank you for that  
You were the one...  
That brought me to my senses  
And I thank you-  
Now just leave me alone  
"Thank You"  
~Sister Hazel~_

"Woah. What?" Jake turned to look at me. "And where'd you get that sweatshirt from?"

I dropped my purse and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I said, you have to go, Jake. And it doesn't matter where I got the sweatshirt."

He stood and slowly walked toward me.

"Why do I have to go? I don't need to be back to Seattle for another day."

He stood watching me, carefully studying my face.

"I can't do this with you anymore, Jake. I can't give and give and not get anything in return. I've never asked you to be monogamous. That's my fault, and I take responsibility for those decisions. But you've never given to me the way I've given to you. I've given you more emotional time than I should have without realizing it. I let you walk all over me and I don't even stop it from happening. So you need to go. I can't see you for a while. I care too much and you care too little."

His entire face contorted.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me, Bella?!" His voice rose and I had to force myself not to turn and run. "You think Hollywood is going to stick around? Seriously Bella. Get a grip and join the fucking real world."

I felt my knees shake slightly before the anger punched me hard in the gut and throbbed in my chest.

"No, Jacob Black. _You_ get a fuckin' grip and get the_ fuck _out of my house. Don't come back. You are no longer welcome here."

He leaned into me, his face inches from my own, causing me to choke on my breath. His voice became quiet and smooth.

"Just because your pictures are floating around the internet hanging out with that piece of shit, doesn't make you special, Swan. Give me a call when you figure your shit out." He blew past me and stopped at the door.

"And tell that bitch of yours, I'm watching and I will pound his pretty little Hollywood face into the fuckin' pavement the next time he gets in my way."

The door slammed and I stood shaking for a minute before running and opening it again, digging the spare key from the flower pot and then locking myself in the house.

I ran to the back door to be sure it was secure and then closed the curtains on all of the windows. I grabbed my phone from my purse and went to my bedroom and laid in my big, empty, messy bed and sobbed until I couldn't get another tear out. I laid there for hours in the dark, curled up in my own personal hell.

How the hell did I get here? Everything was fucking peachy and then, _BAM_!, it all went to shit. But I had to be honest if I wanted to fix this. I wasn't peachy. Life wasn't peachy. I was lonely and sometimes I was miserable.

I turned on my phone to call Alice. She'd be closed up by now.

I immediately had three messages pop up.

**Alice:** _I Love you. _

**Dad:**_ Mom's making spaghetti on Friday night. Give her a call to RSVP. Love you. _

**Dur:** _I'm glad you made it home safely. Let me know if you come back to PA in the next week or so before we leave. I had good time, Bella. Thank you._

I closed out of my messages and hit speed dial 1, she answered before it could ring once.

"Bella?"

"Yeh. Hey Alice."

"Oh my god! Something's wrong. What's wrong? You've been crying. I can hear it. Give me ten. I'm on my way. Don't even try to stop me."

The call died right then. Leaving me shaking my head and smiling.

I stretched my aching muscles and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I stared at my red rimmed and puffy eyes. My hair was lumpy and falling out of the ponytail holder, and I looked like a little kid drowning in her dad's clothes. I pushed the grey sleeves up over my elbows and splashed cold water on my face; I patted dry, fixed my hair into a messy bun and made my way to the kitchen to make some tea.

I heard the front door open, close and lock.

"Bella?" Her voice was soft and quiet. Quite the opposite of what had happened here earlier in the evening.

"In the kitchen Al."

She peered around the corner and in seconds we were hugging and crying and my face hurt.

"Bella, I am so so sorry. I shouldn't have flipped like that. It wasn't cool, but I love you and I don't want you to hurt." Her voice was rushed and yet oddly soothing at the same time.

"It's okay. Really. I get it. I was being an idiot. I just didn't want to admit that things were that out of control. That I had become someone who just allows a guy to walk all over her."

"Oh Bella. You're just human. You can't help the way you feel. Sometimes our feelings blind us to the reality of certain situations or people."

The tea kettle started to whistle and Alice made herself busy pulling mugs and tea bags and pouring water.

We each picked up a mug and made our way back to my room.

We settled into the bed, after changing the sheets and blankets at Alice's instance, which made me giggle. We sipped at our tea and while I stared up at the ceiling, Alice spoke.

"Um, Bella? Who's sweatshirt is that?"

I could hear what she didn't want to say.

"It's not Jake's."

She smiled awkwardly.

"Actually, it's Dur's."

That caught her attention. Her head spun so fast I thought she was going to spew green pea soup at me.

"Come again? You mean, Edward? As in, Cullen?"

I nodded and she squealed.

"Alice. No. Nothing like that. He's totally not my type. But he's nice to be around."

"You saw him today. Did you go to PA? Did you call him?"

Alice ooh'd and ahhhh'd when I told her about my day in PA and hanging out with Edward. And when we got to the part about Jake, I thought she was going to get in her car, track him down and murderize his ass in his sleep.

"No one needs to be cruel like that. He is such a loser."

I looked up at the ceiling again and then asked the question I'd been dying to ask all night.

"So, is it true? Are there pictures of me on the internet?"

"Wellllll, yes. But don't worry, they aren't that bad. And by the way, Isabella Swan, you never told me about the little date you had with Edward a few nights ago at the lookout."

Oh fuck me.

"On the rock?"

She nodded.

"It wasn't a date. I was wallowing in self pity because my best friend was off getting laid and he just showed up. They have pictures of that?" I sighed. "I don't want to see it. Not now anyway. I just want to sleep."

Alice shifted and pulled my blanket over my legs.

"I'm going to sleep in the spare. You want to get out of that sweatshirt before you fall asleep?"

I burrowed further into the covers and closed my eyes.

"Too tired. Leave it. Love you."

My eyelids were glued shut before Alice had even flipped the light off.

"Love you too, Bella."

**xOx**

I blinked my sleep blearied eyes into focus and stared at the grey light coming through my curtains. I hadn't gotten enough sleep. I could feel it in my body, in my head. I stretched slowly under the covers. I don't think I moved an inch after the lights went out, I was still curled up on my left side in the fetal position. I lay silently in my bed for a few minutes and finally sat up when my bladder would no longer allow me to rest comfortably.

I trudged down the hall, still in yesterday's clothes, rumpled and gross. What do I care, it's not like I'm trying to win a beauty contest. As I made my way to the kitchen I heard voices, hushed tones.

"You didn't say anything to her, did you?" A male voice whispered.

"Of course not." Alice snapped back.

"Say what?" I leaned against the breakfast bar and eyed Jasper and Alice "What didn't you say to me?"

Alice sighed and slapped her hands on her hips.

"He's just worried that I would flip out on you again and say something mean." She turned her hot gaze on Jasper. "And I didn't."

Jasper held up a bright pink box in my direction.

"Donuts?" His smile was wide. "Alice told me you had a long night, figured this might put a smile on your face."

I grinned.

"You win." I leaned over and peered into the box grabbing the chocolate covered doughnut. "You can move in, so long as you bring me donuts every morning."

They both laughed at me as I moaned in pleasure when I took the first bite.

"You ladies are on your own today. I have a few things I need to do. When do you work, Alice?"

"I'm taking Bella's shift and Paul is taking mine, so I will be closing the wine bar tonight."

I dropped the sugary confection onto a plate.

"You're taking my shift again? You don't have to do that, Alice."

"Nope." She popped the 'p'. "I have this under control. You need to relax and take a day off and just veg. Watch some movies or something and don't stress." She smiled.

"Alrighty then." I shrugged and went back to my doughnut while Alice and Jasper kissed goodbye.

I was quietly grateful that I didn't have to do anything today. Or tonight.

**xOx**

"He said he's going to kick your ass if you get in his way."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

I was beyond angry. I was seeing red and could do nothing about it, as I was stuck on location and couldn't find the time to get away.

"Kick _my _ass if I get in his way!? He's in my damn way. I ought to be the one kicking his ass." My voice rose and carried through the room.

"Apparently he cornered her in her house when she got home and went off. Said some nasty shit. Alice spent the night with her. She looks like hell, man."

"Fuck fuck fuckity." I inhaled deeply, attempting to push my anger down as I paced back and forth in the small hotel room. "Do you know what it's taking to keep me here? Not going out and finding that fucker and pounding my fist into _his_ damn face?"

"Seriously though, Edward, she's gonna be fine. She's tired and worn out emotionally. Alice is going to cover her shift tonight, she's going to lay low. You need to just calm the fuck down; it's not going to do anyone any good if you come out guns'a blazin'."

My fingers gripped the hair on my head tightly. I pulled once and sat back on the bed, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Keep an eye on the house, mate; make certain he doesn't come back. If he does, call me."

"You know I will. By the way, I believe you may be missing a hoodie?"

I could hear the smile that he wore.

"Ah, yes. She took off last night. I'm having a hard time keeping myself together around her. I was certain I would attack her at dinner."

"Take it slow, bro. She's not in the right frame of mind right now to have you humping on her leg like an overgrown dog."

I laughed.

"Right. I'll remember that. If she ever gives me a chance. She swears up and down I'm not her type. I don't blame her though. I can imagine she doesn't want to be around the craziness of my life. Just wish I could change her mind."

I looked up as Peter came into my room and held a finger up.

"One day at a time, Edward. She'll come around. If not, she's a hella cool chick to have as a friend."

_Friend. Right. _

"Alright, look, I've got to run back to the set. Thank you, Jasper for everything. You're like a brother to me. I owe you."

I heard him laughing as I disconnected the call.

**….**

I sat alone during a late break, smoking and drinking coffee. I pulled my phone out for what seemed the thousandth time today to check my texts.

**Bird**: _Alice gave me the night off. Bored. What are you doing?_

I nearly dropped my coffee on the floor. Jasper had been keeping an eye on her house all day; he said no one came and no one left. She didn't even open the curtains, which was just disgustingly sad to me. Someone who she considered worthy enough to give herself to had just trashed her soul. If I could, I'd turn him inside out and leave him for dead. Wanker.

_Right now I am taking a break. Smoking and drinking coffee. Nice of Alice to give you the night off. _

I pulled my phone back and took a photo of the paper coffee cup I was drinking from and sent it along with the text. I glanced at the time, almost nine, wrap time was nine thirty and I couldn't wait to get away from the set. It had been a long day, holding my breath and waiting for random texts from Jasper to let me know what was going on.

My phone vibrated in my hand.

**Bird:** _Yeh, it's nice, but I'm going out of my mind with boredom. You inspired me though to start a pot of coffee. Probably not the smartest idea so late._

Attached was a photo of a red coffee maker and a green mug sitting on a counter.

I grinned and wrote back quickly.

_It's never not a smart idea to have coffee. I just got called back to set. If you're bored, I'll keep you company in about twenty minutes when we wrap._

I turned my phone on myself, smiled and sent the message.

Standing, I tossed the empty paper cup into the trash and walked back toward Peter. Just as I was about to stuff my phone in my backpack, it vibrated again and I couldn't help the laugh when I saw the photo she had sent. Sweet Bird, smiling with her signature finger salute. I saved it quickly and tossed my phone into the bag.

* * *

A/N  
Ohhhhhhh... Jassssper and Edwarrrrrd... ;0 )

I am off for a vacation to see my wonderful family for a week. I will attempt to write and post while I am away, but I am making no promises. It is my brother's birthday and I haven't seen him or my sister in years. So sad, I know. ;0 )  
I hope this will hold you over until next week if I can't get back.

Much love to my girl, Mustlovertp! I mustloveyou. ;0 )


	11. Chapter 11

_Well I won't be the one to disappoint you, anymore  
And I know I said all this so that you heard it all before  
The trick is getting you to think that all this is your idea  
And that it is everything you've ever wanted out of here  
Love's not a competition, but I'm winning  
I'm not sure what's truly altruistic anymore  
'cause every good thing that I do is listed, and you're keeping score._

"Love's Not A Competition (But I'm Winning)"  
~Paramore version~

* * *

It was Wednesday already. We were moving along faster than expected with the few scenes they wanted to shoot here in PA, making me realize that we would be headed back to LA a lot sooner than planned.

I walked into the small, dimly lit diner and immediately spotted Jasper.

"Hey, mate." I leaned in and patted his shoulder before grinning at the tiny lady across from him.

"Alice." She smiled warmly at me. Not the giggling mess she'd been when we first met, but as a friend. It was nice to have someone else in my corner.

"Edward." She shifted in the booth and tapped her fingers over a spot for me to sit. I slid in comfortably beside her, kissing her cheek once.

The waitress came running to the table before I even had a moment to decide on a drink.

"Just water for me, please."

She stood staring at me, as if waiting for me to perform some sort of magic trick.

"You sure, Sugar? Just a water?" Her pink bubblegum snapped at my ears.

"Yes. I am quite certain that a water will do. Thank you."

The girl wandered off, attempting to shake her hips seductively only to end up looking as if she had broken something instead.

I shook my head and turned back to Jasper.

"How's it going?"

He smirked and slouched back in his seat.

"How about you tell us, man? Seems that Alice here has seen Bella texting you quite often the last two days."

"Right. Yes, well, she doesn't tell me much." I slipped my fingers through my hair; a nasty worrying habit.

I felt Alice's little finger poke my arm.

"Well, of course she's not going to tell you much. You really are a Dur, aren't you?" She studied my face.

"She's not the kind of person to just give out information about herself. She's actually sort of a private person. Even if she has no filter and speaks her mind. She doesn't much care to be in the spotlight. Bella is one of kind. She's loyal; almost to a fault at times. She expects that everyone is either A, out to fuck her over or B, going to be as loyal to her as she is to them. She's very weird. I've known her almost my whole life and I still can't get it right at times."

Alice adjusted her glass of soda, twirling the straw this way and that before looking at me again.

"What I'm saying is, if you really want her to notice you, to take you seriously, you can't push. You can't make it seem obvious. You _will_ scare her off if you come on too strong." She sighed out a soft breath before continuing. "After this shit with Jake, lord knows. She's hurting, but will she ever admit it? Probably not. Not to the extent that you'd expect someone to admit their hurt. She'll let it eat at her for a while and one day she'll just lose her shit and then we'll all know. We will all know exactly how hurt she is."

Why was it that at the mention of his name, I felt a sort of murderous rage bubble in my gut? I hardly knew Bird, but the feelings I had were as if I'd known her my entire life. As if I knew her like the back of my hand. I needed her. I fucking _wanted_ her. And the killer part was, I couldn't have her. My celebrity wasn't working for me in this instance. It was working rather well against me, I would say. This was completely new territory for me. I wasn't really full of myself, and Bird was a good person to go to if you needed to be knocked down a rung or two or perhaps even six, on the ladder of life, but I'd never had to worry about getting the girl. Never obsessed over how to gain attention from a woman. Now here I sit in a run-down diner in Washington hanging onto every word that the dark haired sprite next to me uttered.

_Fuck! Get a bloody grip, Cullen._

"So what do you suggest I do from here, Alice? I do not like to feel out of control and I feel very out of control in this situation. I want to pound that bastard's face into a ditch."

Alice's eyes widened and a slow smile spread across her face.

"You really like her." She sat back and eyed me again. "Wow. That's fucking crazy. For real, Edward?"

I nodded once and glanced at Jasper across the table. His solemn face gave nothing away.

"Look. Just, be chill with her. She's thinks you're a total dork and doesn't think you're worth all the attention you garner. You're definitely not close to what she would pick as a suitable mate, she has a thing for those damn rez boys. Gag me." Alice made a barfing noise and stuck her finger down her throat in mocking. I couldn't help but snicker.

"And you," she turned to face Jasper, one small finger pointed in his direction, "be careful with your peeping tom crap. I don't like it. But at the same time, I know Jacob Black, better than Bella thinks I do, and I wouldn't put it past him to try to show up at her house pleading and barking." She frowned into her drink. "He's so weird. Like, he wants nothing to do with her until he needs a quick booty call, and then if someone shows interest in her, he's all over her like he owns her. And she lets him do it! That's what kills me. I know they grew up together, but shit. She's so damn tough about every other thing in her life.. why can't she just tell him to fuck off too?"

My thoughts exactly.

The waitress sat our food down in front of us and my phone proceeded to buzz a text alert.

_Saved by the buzz._

I nodded my thanks to the woman and grabbed for my phone.

**Bird:** _Bored. This place is dead today. What are you up to? Alice ran off again with Jasper for lunch. _

I laughed and at the same time, felt a tiny squeeze of guilt in my gut.

_Good afternoon, Bird. I am taking a lunch break and then I will be back to work for a while this evening. I guess we've been doing fairly well, we're ahead of schedule and should be done here soon. Are you going to work tonight with Alice at the bar? _

I hated to lie. I hated it and I knew that Bird was the last person I would want to get caught lying to, but I had no other choice at this point. And the fact that Alice thought Jacob the mongrel would show up at Bella's house again, made me want to go ballistic. At least I could gain some sort of information by asking her work schedule. It would do me some good to remind myself that Bird wasn't attracted to me and that I had no claim to her. At all. Fuck, but I wanted it. And I would give her all the time in the world to figure it out.

**xOx **

I made the executive decision to close up early. The shop was dead and I was bored out of my ever loving mind. I could only restock and clean and count out the register so many times. Forks had gone back to quiet old boring Forks since the crew had moved on. Well, not quite. There were still camera toting nutjobs waiting for me at the shop, or at home. I don't know how many times I had told them that Dur wasn't coming back; that there was nothing going on between us, for some reason, they didn't believe me and continued to prowl around town. Dumbasses. What a waste of life.

It sort of skeeved me out when I would arrive home to find some dude squatting outside my driveway. Or when I would show up at work and find one or two guys on the sidewalk out front of the shop.

When I pulled up to my house this evening, I noticed that my lilac bushes had been trampled in front of my window at the dining room. Fucking hell! That's just not fucking cool.

I turned around and yelled at the guy at the top of my driveway.

"Hey fucktard! Stay the fuck out of my bushes and away from my damn windows, you sick fuck!"

I entered my house, locking the door behind me.

"Uhg! What in the fuck is wrong with these people?! Dur needs to fix this shit."

I grabbed my phone from my purse and, because he said he was ahead of schedule, figured he could find the time to schedule in a little meeting with the jackasses on my driveway.

_Hey, Dur. I've got your best cameramen destroying my lilac bushes and peering into my windows when I'm not home. You owe me a new bush. And a window cleaning. _

I hit send and moved to close all the curtains downstairs. This shit just sucked.

I made myself a hot mug of green tea with some honey and relaxed for a half hour. I figured I'd go to the bar and chill with Alice for a while. It had to be more entertaining than this quiet house. I hadn't seen much of her over the last few weeks and was beginning to wonder if Jasper was ever going to leave.

**Dur:** _Sorry to hear about your bush, Bird. ;} I'd be more than happy to help you remedy that situation. On a serious note, are you certain it was a paparazzi? They don't normally bother my friends in such a way. Not that I am making any excuses for the poor behaviour, Bird, I promise you that. It is appalling behaviour. Perhaps when I leave on Monday they will leave as well. Please keep me posted and remember to talk with your father if they continue to cross the line. _

Fucking talk to my father? I groaned. And what the hell did he mean, leaving on Monday? I thought he was going to be here for at least another week or more. He did say they were moving faster than planned, I didn't realize that meant almost a week. What the hell do I care if he goes? Good riddance; to Dur and the creepy cameraman in my bushes.

**xOx**

"So, Bella, Alice says you're having Edward Cullen to the house tomorrow night for dinner?"

I flashed Alice the 'Die Now' eye and watched her shrink back in her chair at my parents' dining room table. She'd been mooning at me since Wednesday evening about how much she was going to miss Dur and that we should have a dinner and we should do it at my place because I have a bigger dining room than she did; and oh, she would invite Jasper and it would be so much fun, blah blah blah.

Through gritted teeth I answered.

"I suppose we are." I twirled my spaghetti onto the fork I was currently debating over whether or not I was going to stab my best friend with.

"Well, that's just lovely, girls." My mother smiled broadly at us both.

"Do you really think it's such a hot idea to invite that sort of trouble into your house, Bella?" My father leaned into the table, his elbows resting on sharp points while he read my face.

"That boy has a lot paparazzi that follow him around. Wouldn't want them getting the wrong idea about you."

I sighed and dropped my fork.

"It's fine. Dur.. I mean, Edward, is actually a pretty decent guy. And it doesn't matter what the fuckwits print, there is nothing going on between us. So I'm not too worried about it."

I felt Alice's body vibrating next to mine and had to control the laugh that was bubbling up in my chest.

**….**

Alice declared it was sleepover night and that she was coming to my place after dinner with my parents. She was going to paint my nails, gossip and we were going to watch a plethora of chick flicks.

As she dropped her bag on the couch I laid into her.

"For fucks sake, Alice! I never agreed to the dinner. Why in the fuck would you go and throw me under the bus like that with my parents? Charlie has got to be going out of his mind worrying about some creepazoid trying to get into my house now to sneak a shot of Dur eating a hamburger at my crappy old dining room table."

I tossed my purse next to her bag on the couch and took off to my bedroom, Alice hot on my heels.

"Look, Bella, I really like Edward. He's such a nice guy and I'm going to miss him. I'd like to see him and hang out again before he leaves. And I know you two have been chatting via text for the last few days, I didn't think it would be a huge deal. I thought you guys were like, friends."

I flung open a drawer on my dresser and grabbed my pajama pants before spinning back to stare at her. She looked so sweet. So innocent. There is no fucking chance in hell this is as innocent as she's saying.

"You're trying to set me up, aren't you?" I pulled my jeans off one leg at time, hopping when my left foot got stuck. I grunted as I leaned against my bed for leverage. Alice giggling.

"Alice. Seriously. He's not my type. He's just too much. He's got too much going on and he's just, I dunno. He's got this insane lifestyle that I don't really like. And he's a dork. God. He is such a nerd."

Alice threw her tiny hands in the air.

"I'm not trying to set you up, Bella. I swear. After this crap with, well, you-know-who, I know you're not in the mood for dating. And I totally know that Edward isn't your type. You love those rez boys. Lord knows why." She winked at me and wrapped me in a huge hug.

"I'm sorry that he hurt you, Bella. I love you."

I wrapped my arms around her and sighed. I didn't have a blood sister, but Alice was better than that. We had chosen each other. That meant something.

I squeezed back with everything I had.

"Love you too, Ali."

She jumped back after a long moment and immediately switched gears.

"Okay, so you have to text Edward like, right now! Invite him to dinner and then we need to sit down and come up with a menu!" Her eyes danced with merriment. Seriously, how do you say no to Alice? You just fucking don't. Poor Jasper.

I laughed and together we ran down the hall to get my phone like a couple of ten year old kids at a slumber party.

_Dinner. My place. Tomorrow night. Be here by six._

I sent the message and Alice and I got down to some serious gossip.

* * *

**A/N:**

So, wow! I've been nominated for an Emerging Swan award for Bird Girl in the category of Best Humor. I am so blown away and thankful. If you want to vote for Bird, and trust me, she'll love you for it, you can go to this addy: emerging swan awards **.** blogspot **.** com **(slash)** p **(slash)** voting **.** h t m l

Thank you to MustloveRTP for being my favorite pair of smooshy eyes and a great friend. She recently updated her WIP, Walk… and it is hot. Extremely.

My love and heart go out to Kim. 3 Love you.


	12. Chapter 12

_I turn my head_

_I can't shake the look you gave_

_And I'm good as dead_

_Cause oh those eyes are all it takes_

_And all I want is you_

_So I pull away_

_All I do is sit and wait_

_And I might as well write the words right on my face_

_That all I want is you.  
_

"_Under Control"  
~Parachute~_

* * *

"Grab that tomato. I'll get the onion."

Shopping with Alice, even food shopping, was a insanely choreographed war zone. Get in, get the job done, get out. Never leave behind a good tomato. I laughed quietly to myself as I tested a few tomatoes for ripeness.

I wasn't necessarily _not_ looking forward to dinner tonight, Edward and I got along fine via text. It was a good way to be friends with him. I didn't have to deal with hearing or seeing everyone fawn over his nerdy ass. Okay, so we both like the same kind of music, sort of, and we both enjoy the same books and admitted to each other that playing Zelda was a great way to pass the time; it still didn't mean he wasn't a total nerd. Wait. That would make me a nerd too.

Why in the hell am I overanalyzing shit in the produce section of a grocery store?

I grabbed two deliciously ripe tomatoes and bagged them before setting them in the cart.

"So, besides the tacos, what else are we going to make?"

Alice breezed by me, dropping several bags into the metal cart.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do a flan?"

"Oh ew, Alice. You know I hate that crap. It tastes like, I dunno, but the taste is not good. And the texture is bizarre." I looked around the store for a moment. "How about I make an apple pie? Everyone loves apple pie. I can make the individual kind?"

"Bella, apple pie doesn't go with tacos."

"Wanna bet, Brandon? Apple pie goes with everything. Everything." I started grabbing up apples and found some fresh cinnamon sticks.  
"I'm making it. If you don't like it, make a flan." I shuddered dramatically for emphasis.

"You are such a whore, Swan."

I laughed. "Damn straight. Me and my apple pies."

"What's this about whores and Swans?"

I spun and smiled at Paul. "Hey, Paul. How's it going?"

Alice wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"Not too bad, ladies. Just grabbing a few things before I head over to the bar to open for the night." He eyed our cart. "You making apple pie, Bella?"

"Yup. If you're good, I'll make some for you."

His eyes wandered from my face to my feet and back.

"I could be very good, for some pie."

Alice slapped his stomach. "Oh god, Paul. For real!"

I felt the heat of my blush prick at the back of my neck when he winked.

"Well, I'm outta here, ladies." He laughed. "Gotta get to work, my boss likes to ride my ass about prompt attendance."

Again he smiled at me.

Alice said goodbye, smacking him one last time on the arm.

"For real, Bella. Could you two be any more obvious?" She stared at me as I stared at Paul's ass.  
"Earth to Bella! Grossss! Another rez boy? We need to break you of this habit. Although, Paul is like, five billion times better than Jake."

I finally looked back at her when Paul disappeared around the corner.

"Well, I'm single and he's single, and fuckall hot." We walked to another aisle for taco shells and black beans.  
"Bella, please, you need to move on from rez boys. It's a circle you need to jump out of. It's all going to come back to Jake and he's just a loser. Plus, what happens when Jake finds out that you and Paul are, gag, bumping uglies?"

I shrugged.

"Fuck Jake. He's a tool and a total bastard. I don't give a shit what he thinks."

"But you might if it means he and Paul brawl because of it. You can't use Paul for a fuck buddy and not take responsibility for the impending fall out." She stopped and turned to me. "He's our employee. It wouldn't look good, Bells."

I sighed.

"Alice, I'm not looking to marry the guy. He's not looking to marry me. We're just looking to have a good time. It won't affect anything. If it does happen. Because I'm not saying it is."

Alice kept watching me as if I'd grown a second head.

"Whatever, Bells. Just remember, I told ya so."

**...**

I tossed on some clean jeans and old Mariners tshirt after we were done cooking; I'd gotten all sorts of messy making the mini apple pies.  
I grabbed my favorite pair of bone, hand carved chopsticks and speared them through a messy bun at the back of my head.

I heard the doorbell ring as I was coming down the hall. Apparently Jasper was an early arriver.

"Hey, Bella." His grin was slow and lazy and his surfer boy hair was tucked behind his ears. He carried two beautiful bouquets of wildflowers and handed one of them to me as I stepped aside for him to enter.

"For you, Bella."

I took the flowers and stuffed my face into the blooms breathing in deeply.

"Mmmm. I looooove fresh flowers." I closed the door and walked with him to the kitchen to find Alice. "Thank you, Jasper."

I went in search of two vases for all of the flowers while Alice and Jasper mooned over each other. I didn't have the guts yet to ask if she would leave Washington to be with him. The thought alone made me want to vomit.

Jasper helped with the last minute prep and cooking and before I knew it, the doorbell was ringing again.

**xOx**

I had played Ultimate Sneak with Peter this afternoon to get my ass out of Port Angeles and to Forks without having a mass of cameras on my tail. I flew down the highway in a rusted out old Honda Accord, windows down, music turned up and not much of a care in the world. Other than I was leaving the area in two days and that meant no more Bird. Other than via text or perhaps Skype if she was down with that.

I pulled onto Bella's street and immediately saw the pap at the top of her driveway. I drove right past her house without so much as glancing in its direction. I pulled slowly around the corner and parked the old car in front of another house. I locked the doors and casually wandered through what looked to be a back alley toward Bella's house. Walking quietly through the backyard, I took note of the colorful zombie gnomes and ceramic mushrooms Bird had placed around two of the trees in the yard. There was another zombie gnome at the top of the stairs to the door with a welcome mat that read 'Leave'. I laughed as I knocked on the door. It flung open to a beautifully flustered face.

"What? I mean, why are you in my backyard?" She leaned up on her toes to peer over my shoulder.

I humored her, turning to look as well.

"Good to see you too, Bird." Her wide brown eyes shifted to my face and the smile she gave lit me up inside.

"You too, Dur. Come in." She stood back to allow me inside.

"Are those?" I tapped the white sticks poking out of her hair. "Chopsticks?"

Her fingers immediately went to the back of her head.

"Yes. They are. I sort of have a thing, for chopsticks. If you must know."

And in true Bird fashion, turned on her heel and took off down a short and narrow hall without looking back.

"Edward!" I was nearly knocked on my ass by a flying Alice as she jumped into my arms.

"Hey there, Mini." I hugged her back.

Alice pulled back and stared at me. "I'm glad you came. It's really good that you came."

The words set me on edge. What in the hell was going on? I raised an eyebrow and she shook her head silently.

"I'm glad I came too." I smiled carefully and set her back on her feet.

"Edward, I want you to meet someone." She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward Jasper. It took everything I had not crack. Jasper had the best poker face. Lucky bloke.

"Edward, this is Jasper. My boyfriend." Her eyes fluttered toward my friend and that's when I realized this was it for them. I would be receiving an invitation to their wedding within the year. I could feel it.

I casually reached my hand toward Jasper. "Nice to meet you, Jasper."

He shook my hand and nodded. "Likewise."

I watched as he placed a protective arm around Alice and had to fight the laughter that began to rumble in my chest. Jasper was turning out to be one hell of an actor.

**...**

"Alright, let's eat!"

Bird had set up a line of food on one counter in the kitchen for us to help ourselves.

She hadn't spoken much and I was beginning to wonder if maybe this had been a bad idea for me to come.

"Smells amazing, Bird." I was rewarded with a smile and quiet thank you.

I let everyone else go ahead of me before I loaded up my plate with tacos and rice.

"Hey, uh, Bella, I need a spoon; where might I find one?"

She hollered back from the dining room. "Top drawer on the right! Help yourself."

I turned and pulled open the top drawer and my jaw about hit the countertop. She wasn't lying when she said she had a thing for chopsticks. There must have been easily thirty pair in the drawer. Most of them the cheap kind that you get with takeout, some though looked rather expensive and hand carved, like the ones she was currently wearing in her hair. I ran my fingers over a pair made of dark wood, sheathed in a deep blue satin cuff. I'd never met anyone who collected chopsticks besides myself. I grabbed a spoon and made my way to the dining room table with everyone else.

"So, you weren't kidding about your chopstick collection, Bird. It's quite impressive."

Jasper's eyes flashed to mine in shocked curiosity.

"Are you making fun of me, Dur?" She raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

"No. I'm not. As a matter of fact, I'm quite the chopstick connoisseur myself. I started collecting after my first trip to China when I was fourteen."

Behind the carefully guarded stare, I could see interest building.

"My parents took me for ten days that summer. It was amazing." I smiled and dug into my food.

"I have an unnatural love of chopsticks. I started collecting them when I was in the fifth grade. I had written a report on Chinese culture and learned that there were all types of chopsticks, from all sorts of cultures made from different materials, sizes etcetera. I just thought they were pretty, and a fairly useful utensil. I can eat anything with a set of chopsticks, other than cereal or a burger."

I watched her immediately shovel her mouth full of food as if she'd spoken too freely around me. I couldn't decide if I was happy for her openness, or damn sad that she felt like she needed to clam back up.

"If you ever come to LA, I'd be more than happy to show you the sets I've collected over the years. There are a few that I think you'd really like."

She nodded and looked around the table before going back to her food.

**...**

When we finished eating, the four of us made our way to the backyard and sat around a roaring fire pit with beer. I pulled a cigarette out of my jacket pocket and grinned when Bella leaned closer to me.

"You want one of these, Bird?" I teased.

"Well, I did let you look at my chopsticks." She smirked and then surprised the bloody hell out of me when she added a pleasant, 'please', onto the end of her request.

"And what a fine a set of chopsticks you have." I leaned in and flicked the lighter to the end of her cigarette and watched her eyes close in pleasure after the first drag.

"Thanks, Dur." She tilted her head back and blew a cloud of smoke up toward the night sky.

Jasper and Alice were completely wrapped up in each other. If it were possible to feel like a third wheel, even with someone sitting next to me, it was happening now.

"What's your favorite thing about LA, Edward?"

I was startled when Bella started a conversation with me.

"I don't really care for LA that much, Bella. It's busy, which is good when you need something, but it's also sort of a burden. You can never find a quiet place." She smiled thoughtfully and nodded. "If I had to pick one favorite place though, I'd have to say Griffith Observatory. I love going to planetarium. And the views? Hands down an amazing view of the city and the Hollywood sign. And it's quiet."

"Like in Rebel Without a Cause! I love James Dean." Bella sighed and I'd never believe it had I not witnessed it myself, but she actually had a dreamy look to her eyes.

"Yes, like that." I fought the urge to stare at her and instead refocused on the fire and stole a drag from my cigarette.

"Do you miss England?" Her voice was soft, with an almost hesitant edge to it.

"Mmmm, yes. I do, Bird." I leaned forward, resting my elbow on my thigh and turned toward her. "I'm actually attempting to get back there before the end of the year."

"So, you have like, a house there, or something?" The soft shy thing she had going on was throwing me off. This is what Alice sees. This is Bella. When she's not pretending to be a badass all the time. I let that thought roll around in my head for a moment before answering.

"I have a house. I have friends and one aunt and uncle who moved over when I was about eight."

"And your parents?" She flicked the cigarette butt into the fire. "I apologize. I am so rude to ask all these questions."

"No. No no. You're not rude at all. It's actually quite refreshing to speak with someone who is genuinely interested in me, not my money or fame."

"Well, trust me, Dur, I don't give a crap about your fame. Or your money." She grinned. "I'm not in _looooove_ with you."

"Oh, well then." I laughed. If I could just keep her talking and comfortable, tonight may actually be worth something when it's over.

"My parents are in Chicago. When we left England we went back and they love it there. My grandparents are there. Actually, most of my family are there. Though, my parents do travel a lot now that my dad is retired."

"Wow. You must have had a such an interesting life. I mean, growing up in England. You said you went to China and I am sure you've been all over the place with your career."

This was killing me. She was so relaxed right now. I'd never seen this before. She always had her guard up and used that snarky tongue to its best, but this? I could get used to it, but I knew I shouldn't. I also knew that if I even tried to start asking about her, she'd stop altogether. So I just enjoyed it for what it was and attempted to make her see that I was just a normal guy and I had no intention of pushing her into anything.

"I've seen some pretty awesome places. I've also seen some not so awesome places." I laughed.

She stood suddenly and announced to the group that she was ready for dessert. I suppose I got more than I had hoped for, I shouldn't be upset, but I was.

"Sounds good to me, Bird."

Alice took off with her, both of them chatting in whispers the whole way. Jasper and I hung back for a minute to put out the fire and finish off our beers.

"Looks like things are going well, man." Jasper tipped his beer back.

"Better than I thought they would. She's bloody frustrating. I want her to just... " I stared into the lingering flame.

"You want her to just automatically fall for you and make it easy on you." Jasper raised a brow in my direction. "Not gonna happen, man. She's not that way. She's gonna be a hard one to crack, but if you just take your time, be patient, show her you aren't just your fame, and you're not going to fuck her over, I think it will be that much sweeter when she realizes what's in front of her."

**xOx**

"Well, that was fun!" Alice beamed with delight as she helped me pull the warmed pies from the oven.

"Interesting. More like, interesting." I feigned deep concentration on the caramel drizzle I was applying to the top of each crust.

Apparently I had decided to open my big fat mouth and now Dur was probably assuming I was an easy mark. _Look at the dumb girl with chopsticks in her hair, she's so gullible._ I huffed out a breath and felt my bangs whip around my forehead. But he was so nice. And sorta normal, for being a celebrity. I just couldn't see in him what all the screaming fan girls saw. He didn't make me want to drop my panties and jump in his lap. He could be really funny though, as he proved in our many text conversations. His sense of humor was great, and I think that if he wasn't so wildly in the spotlight, we could actually be friends and hang out. But he was, and we weren't and my god, I need to shut up.

I dropped the bag of caramel on the counter with a thwack and wished I could bang my head against the wall.  
I looked over in time to see Alice watching me from the corner of her eye as she scooped vanilla bean ice cream onto the plates.

"What?"

She shrugged and went back to her ice cream. "Nothing, Bella."

But I saw the smirk that twisted her lips as she plopped a scoop onto another plate.

**...**

"I'm gonna miss you, Edward." Alice pouted into his chest. "I wish you didn't have to go. You better text me. All the time. And send me pictures. I want to see the beautiful California beaches."

He smiled down at her and promised to text her every day. Then shocked the shit out of me when he said.

"You and Bird should take a trip out some time. Come see the California coastline with your own eyes. I'd even give you a free place stay."

At this, Alice started bouncing around the room like a broken top. I thought I was going to puke from all the movement.

"Look what you did, Dur, you broke it." I pointed at the bouncing Alice and we all laughed. His laugh was nice. Even if his face did scrunch up a bit.

"Well, Bird, I am glad we met." He held a hand out for me to shake and without thinking, I stepped into his arms and hugged him briefly.

_Holy shit._

I pressed my hands a little tighter at his back and felt tight muscle. Damn. Not bad, Dur, I thought to myself.

"I guess you should stay in touch with me, but I'm not going to bounce around the room for twenty minutes in excitement."

"I would never dream of such a thing, Bird." He laughed.

"Alright, well, have a safe flight back home. Hope you don't get trampled by a raging mob of fan girls."

I walked Edward to the back door.

"Goodbye, Bella. I hope you take my offer seriously. You and Alice are always more than welcome to visit."

He grabbed my hand and lightly kissed the back of it before he walked out of my backyard.

_One of these days I'm gonna find myself a way_

_I'll find the courage and I'll find the grace_

_And I'm gonna know just what to say_

_And you'll walk on up when you want this love_

_When you've had enough and you've given up._

"Under Control"  
~Parachute~

* * *

**AN **  
Ahhhhhh! She was NICE to him! But does this mean she'll actually take him up on his offer for a vacation? *shrug* Guess you'll have to tune in later to find out. ;0 )

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Mustlovertp. I swear to you, this girl does more helping than I could have ever repay. So, this Dur's for you, girl! Thank you for getting me through my ADD and pushing me through the chapter. You are awesome as always.

To Kim, I want my Team 'Stache day. I am holding you to it.

And last but not least, I've been nominated for an Emerging Swan award for Bird Girl in the category of Best Humor. I am so blown away and thankful. If you want to vote for Bird, and trust me, she'll love you for it, you can go to this addy: emerging swan awards **.** blogspot **.** com **(slash)** p **(slash)** voting **.** h t m l

Thank you to all of my AMAZING and LOVELY readers. Seriously, I am trying to get back to all your reviews, and I am having a hard time keeping up, but I will get there. My love to you all.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'd rather learn from one bird how to sing than to teach ten thousand stars how not to dance."  
-E.E. Cummings

* * *

**Monday night**

**Dur** - Just a note to let you know I've arrived safely back in the land of crazy. Thank you again for dinner the other night.

**Bird **- Good to hear. How much longer until you're done with this movie?

**Dur **- Why? Are you going to come visit me?

**Bird** - No. I was just attempting to make small talk, Dur.

**Dur** - How you wound me, Bird.

**Bird **- Hardly, Dur. I'm sure that your fan girls are excited to have you back in CA and I bet you could give one of the masses a booty call.

**Dur** - You think so little of me, Bird.

**Bird **- You're a man. And a celebrity. I've seen pictures of you on Alice's computer. It's not like you don't have a new girl draped over your arm in every other photo.

**Dur** - You looked at my pictures online? I think you like me.

**Bird** - Shut up. I'm going to bed. You should too, I think you've become delirious.

**Dur** - I think I'll just call one of the masses instead. Good night, Bird. Sleep well.

**Bird** - You're all the same. Night, Dur.

**...**

_**Ed**_ - How is everything going out there?

_**Jasper**_ - All is clear on the western front.

_**Ed**_ - Good. Let me know if he tries anything. And keep an eye on that pap that was camped out in her drive. He's been there for weeks.

_**Jasper **_- Will do. Don't worry, I've got this. Been doing it for years.

_**Ed**_ - Yes, I know. I should just let it go, for some reason I can't.

_**Jasper **_- I understand, man. I do. Go get some rest. Talk to you tomorrow. I'll be back in LA in a few days.

_**Ed**_ - See you soon, mate.

.

**Tuesday Morning**

**.  
**

**Sprite** - Hey, Edward! Hope you made it home safe. I didn't hear from you. :(

**Edward** - I did make it home safely. I apologize for not having messaged sooner. How are you doing?

**Sprite** - Working. Jasper is leaving soon. I know you know this, but it's sort of breaking my heart. I'm going to miss him.

**Edward** - Move to LA. I'm quite certain that he is feeling the same about leaving you.

**Sprite **- Move to LA? Right. I think you forgot that I have a business here, and Bella. I can't leave either one of them.

**Edward** - Sometimes we have to do things we don't like to do to be happy. I'm not saying that leaving Bella is what you need to do. What I am encouraging you to do is to continue spreading your wings. I know Bird is a tough cookie, maybe you could convince her to come out with you.

**Sprite** - You don't know her enough. She'll see it as abandoning. Or an act of the traitorous sort. She's like a sister to me. I don't want to break her heart.

**Edward** - Keep an open mind.

**Sprite**- Always. :)

**Edward**- I have to get to work. Have a good day, Alice.

**Sprite** - You too, Edward. Loveya!

.

**Tuesday Afternoon**

**.  
**

_**Jake **_- Hey Baby Swan. I'm sorry. Can we talk?

_**Swan**_ - No, Jake. I'm busy. Don't much care to talk right now.

_**Jake**_ - Srsly, Swan? Ur just gonna let this shit end our friendship?

_**Swan **_- I need time to think.

_**Jake**_ - Fine. Take your time.

**...**

**Jazz **- Hey baby.

**Ali **- 3

**Jazz** - What are you up to tonight?

**Ali** - I was going to stick around the bar with Bella. Jake was texting her earlier. I don't think he'll show up here, but it's been awhile since she and I worked together.

**Jazz** - Makes me a little nervous.

**Ali **- Don't worry. :) We're fine. Paul is working tonight. I think he's trying to put the moves on Bella.

**Jazz** - Perfect. That's all Edward needs.

**Ali** - Well, he's not here. And she's not interested. She insists.

**Jazz** - Why are we doing this again?

**Ali **- Because we love our friends.

**Jazz** - Yeh. I guess.

**Ali **- Shoosh, Jazz.

**Jazz **- Yes, ma'am. I'll see you later. I might come in for a beer. I have a few things I need to check out and some work to do. Love you.

**Ali** - I love you.

.

**Tuesday Night**

**.  
**

_**Bird**_ - Would you rather lose your left foot or your ability to speak for the rest of your life.

_**Dur**_ - Foot. I can always get a prosthetic.. and a stunt double.

_**Bird**_ - Would you rather eat from a garbage can or burp every fifteen minutes.

_**Dur**_ - What kind of burps? Loud belching noises? Or silent?

_**Bird**_ - Does it really matter?

_**Dur **_- Yes.

_**Bird **_- Fine. Loud belching noises.

_**Dur **_- Would it echo off the walls?

_**Bird **_- I'm not playing this game anymore.

_**Dur **_- Would you rather kiss a homeless man or lick someone's dirty feet?

_**Bird**_ - Open or closed mouth kiss?

_**Dur**_ - Open. With tongue.

_**Bird **_- Easy. Lick feet. At least then I can see exactly what I'm ingesting.

_**Dur**_ - Would you rather be a wizard or a vampire?

_**Bird **_- Vampire. I would kick so much ass. Would you rather make robot noises every time you moved, or camera shutter noises every time you blinked?  
_**  
Dur**_ - Robot noises. I hear shutter noises enough as it is.

_**Bird**_ - Ahhh yes. I forgot for a minute there. I'm going to pass out now. Was a long night at work. Night, Edward.

_**Dur**_ - Sweet dreams, Bird.

.

**Thursday Afternoon**

**.  
**

**Edward **- Hey, haven't heard from Bird in a few days. Everything okay?

**Sprite** - I don't know. I mean. Everything is fine. She went out on a date with Paul last night.

**Edward** - Oh. I see.

**Sprite** - I'm sorry.

**Edward **- You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not like she even likes me. It's on me.

**Sprite **- I know, I'm still sorry though. I know how you feel about her. If it makes you feel any better, he didn't go home with her.

**Edward** - Oh yes, this makes it all better.

**Sprite** - Don't be bitter. Do something.

**Edward** - Do something.

.

**Friday Night**

**.  
**

_**Bird**_ - Still have a camera man at the top of my driveway. He left a mess on the side of my house.

_**Dur**_ - Still? He should have left by now.

_**Bird**_ - Well, he comes and goes now.

_**Dur **_- Let me know if you don't feel safe.

_**Bird**_ - It's Forks, Dur. How could I not feel safe?

_**Dur **_- Are you staying in tonight?

_**Bird **_- Not really. Headed over to Alice's. Jasper left earlier and she's in mourning. We're going to watch chick flicks while she sobs into a pint of ice cream.

_**Dur**_ - Oh, yes. She told me he would be leaving soon.

_**Bird**_ - I know it makes me selfish, but part of me is glad he's gone because I've missed her. Another part of me is sad that he left because now she's just miserable. And then I freak out because what if she decides to leave Forks to be with him? I don't know what I'd do without Alice. And at the same time, I don't want to hold her back from the happiness that she deserves. I'm psychotic.

_**Dur **_- No. You're not psychotic. Sometimes growing is hard. Change can be especially hard.

_**Bird**_- Please don't tell Alice that it scares me.

_**Dur**_ - I promise I won't, but I'm sure she already knows.

_**Bird**_- Gotta run. Headed over there now. Thank you.

_**Dur**_- Any time, Bella. I hope you both have a good evening.

.

**Saturday Night**

**.  
**

**Bird **- So I think she's gonna live. ;)

**Dur**- I had high hopes for her.

**Bird** - She's just upset. She'll get by though.

**Dur **- I'm sure she will. How are you doing?

**Bird **- Me? I'm fine.

**Dur **- That's good.

**Bird** - You?

**Dur **- Getting by.

**Bird **- That doesn't sound good.

**Dur** - It isn't so bad.

**Bird **- Well, it's getting busy in here, I'd better get back to work before Paul hollers.

**Dur **- Alright. I will speak with you later. Have a good night.

.

**Tuesday Night**

**.  
**

_**Bird **_- What have you been up too? I haven't heard from you in two days.

_**Dur**_ - Did you miss me?

_**Bird **_- Sure.

_**Dur**_ - Doesn't sound convincing.

_**Bird**_ - Seriously, Edward?

_**Dur**_ - You used my name. You miss me.

_**Bird**_ - Hardly.

_**Dur**_ - Well then, get back to me when you do.

_Pompous jackass._

I dropped my phone onto the coffee table and stared at the muted television.

"Well then, get back to me when you do." I mimicked in my best British accent. "Uhg! As if."

I stomped through the house to the kitchen. In the dark, I grabbed my tea kettle and filled it placing it on the back burner. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement outside the small kitchen window. I paused and stared out into the darkness. My heart was hammering against my chest like a sledgehammer and I couldn't get a breath out.

"Dammit! Fucking fuck! Stupid paparazzi asshat." I walked over to the window and pulled the string for the blinds; they landed on the window sill will a loud thud.

I poured the hot water into my mug and added a tea bag before making my way back to the living room. I set down the hot drink and reached for my phone.

**Bella **- Alice. I am going to lose my shit on these paps. I just saw one outside my damn kitchen window. It is 11:30! What a fuckin' perv.

**Alice** - Are you serious!? Do you want me to come over? Don't go outside alone. What a creeper.

**Bella** - Not leaving the house. I just don't want to involve Charlie. It will just make him worry and he's got enough crap to deal with without my whining about this stuff.

**Alice **- Rumor has it, Edward has a secret girlfriend in hiding.

**Bella** - If I were her, I'd stay in hiding too.

**Alice** - They mean YOU, stupid.

**Bella **- Oh.

**Alice** - I just laughed so hard. You dipshit.

**Bella** - Thanks. You're such a great friend.

**Alice** - I know. And you're welcome.

**Bella **- I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, Brandon.

**Alice **- Wait!

**Bella** - Waiting...

**Alice **- You talk to Edward lately?

**Bella **- Yes.

**Alice** - Cool. Night.

**Bella** - You're weird. Night.

.

**Thursday night**

**.  
**

_**Bird **_- Would you rather go a year without teeth or a year without internet.

_**Dur **_- You miss me.

_**Bird **_- Answer the question.

_**Dur**_ - Easy. Internet. I love my teeth. They help me eat cheese burgers. The internet does nothing but create problems for me.

_**Bird**_ - So I take it you don't have a Facebook?

_**Dur **_- No.

_**Bird **_- Twitter?

_**Dur **_- You're the only Bird in my life.

_**Bird**_ - Oh.

"Why are guys so impossible? Do they like, intend to be total jackasses? I don't get it."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"Do guys fall in love? Or do they just fuck around until something better comes along? Because it's been my experience that guys are total asshats."

"Then you haven't been with the right guy, Bird."

"How do you know when it's the right guy? I thought forever that Jacob was the, quote unquote, right guy. Turns out I was so fucking wrong. Honestly, I sort of set myself up for that one. I should have known after he moved away that I was behaving like a fool. I didn't mind taking what I could get when I could get it."

The line was silent for a long moment.

"I'm sorry, did I catch you a bad time. I didn't even look at the clock."

"No, Bird. It's not a bad time. You can call me whenever you want to- it's what friends are for, am I right?"

I nodded to myself.

"Sure. I'm still sorry for calling so late. I didn't think."

"I like it when you don't think. As far as the right guy goes, you'll just know. It may creep up on you slowly, or happen in an instant."

"Have you ever been in love, Dur?"

"Yes. Once. But nothing came of it." I heard his breath blow quietly across the line. "Have you ever been in love, Bird?"

"No. No, I don't really think I have."

There was a quiet chuckle.

"I think you'd have known it if you were."

"I don't think I'm really looking to fall in love. I'm still sowing my oats." I laughed at my own absurdity. "Going out on a few dates with Paul is about as far as I'm willing to go right now. I just don't trust the male populace in general."

"So, you like Paul then?"

"Yeh, I guess. He's my type."

There was a slight pause on his end.

"What exactly _is_ your type, Bird? I don't think Jake is a good _type_ to base the rest of your suitors from." His tone was short and clipped.

"What's that supposed to mean, Dur?" Was he calling me stupid?

"Exactly what I said. You consistently use the term, _my type_, but you never specify what that means. Does that mean a man with dark hair who is going to play you and screw you over? Because you say I'm not your type, as you're fawning over Jake. Don't get me wrong, it was a compliment; I'm glad I'm not your type if he is."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it for a long minute. Why in the world did I feel a lump forming in my throat.

"I have to go. Bye, Dur." I ended the call and burrowed into my covers.

It's not like Alice hadn't said similar things to me in the past. They just never hit home like it did this time. Was it because it was a guy, calling me out? I didn't much care what the reason was, I just cared that for some reason I _cared_.

I threw the covers off, kicked my feet and grumbled in frustration.

.

**Saturday Afternoon**

**.  
**

**Sprite **- What in the hell did you say to Bella?

**Edward** - What do you mean?

**Sprite **- She's been weird. The only thing she said was that she had talked to you on the phone and had things to think about.

**Edward** - Good. I'm glad she's thinking.

**Sprite **- What did you say to her?!

**Edward **- I told her that she needed to revisit the idea of what her "type" is.

**Sprite** - Oh.

**Edward** - Glad you agree.

**Sprite** - Well, yeh. I just thought you'd told her to move LA.

**Edward** - Don't make me laugh, Sprite. She's hung up on her types right now.

**Sprite** - Well, I think you and Jasper need to rethink keeping an eye on her house. Apparently this one guy has turned into a peeping tom and likes to watch her at night.

**Edward** - Excuse me? She didn't say anything about that to me.

**Sprite** - She's a little scared, but refuses to ask her dad for help.

**Edward** - I'll call Jasper.

**Sprite** - Thank you, Edward.

**Edward**- No problem. Gotta run. Work calls.

**Sprite** - Me too. Have a good one. Miss you!

**Edward** - Miss you too, Alice.

.

**Saturday Night**

**.  
**

"Thanks for dinner again, Paul." He stood close enough that his body heat warmed mine. My back touched the front door to my house as I looked back up into his dark eyes.

"You're very welcome, Bella." His finger traced a line down my cheek right before his lips met mine.

_Well, at least this will give the paps a reason to go away._

I made a real show of the kiss, not that I didn't enjoy it, but honestly, I just wasn't in the mood.

When I pulled away, Paul's eyes were hooded and his hands were clasped behind my back.

"I need to get in, I have to open in the morning for Alice." I mumbled against his chest as he held me.

"If you need anything, just holler." He winked and I watched him turn and head toward his car.

**...**

I curled up in my bed after a long hot shower and grabbed a book. I stared at the words on the same page for ten minutes before I gave up and tossed the book to the floor.

I laid and stared up at the shadowed ceiling. My brain was a poster child for ADD tonight. Alice had mentioned that Jasper was coming back to visit. He apparently missed her. A lot. He'd only been gone a week and already he was going to come back? I felt like maybe this wasn't going to end well for me. Selfish, I know. But I never admitted to not being.  
I'd been out with Paul three times this week and each time I felt less and less into it. Not that he wasn't fuck all hot, and sweet and caring, and super smart, I just couldn't get into the idea of dating. Anyone. I was too confused by my 'type' to really work anything out.

And what was my type? I had no clue. Apparently I needed to continue to work on that one.

.

**Monday Evening**

**.  
**

**Jazz** - See you tomorrow, sweetheart.

**Ali **- Can't wait! I'm glad that you can just stay here with me this time and we don't have to sneak you around to a campsite and back.

**Jazz** - Trust me, I'm looking forward to some time alone with you, too.

**Ali**- Hurry up and get here already!

**Jazz **- I have to get back to some work and do some packing. I will talk to you before bed.

**Ali** - Love you.

**Jazz** - Love you.

**...**

I dug my mail from the box attached to my house by the front door. I felt a package in the bottom and and squealed.

I loved getting packages. I couldn't remember having ordered anything and it wasn't close enough to my birthday yet for a gift to come.  
I looked at the return address. There was no name, just a PO box from Los Angeles, CA.

_Oh my god_.

I tore through the front door, locking it behind me and dropped everything on the dining room table.

I stared at the box for another minute contemplating what it could. I traced a finger over the long white box and dug in like it was Christmas morning.

From the outer box slid a thinner box of similar length along with a small folded piece of paper.

_Bella,  
Just because.  
~Dur_

I dropped the note on the table and lifted the lid on the box. Inside lay a pair of sparkling silver chopsticks. I lifted them gently from their cushioned bed and ran a finger over an etching of a small bird at the end of stick. The other had my name engraved in the same print that was used on the note he had written.

"Oh wow." I sat in one of the chairs at the table and continued to stare at the chopsticks in my hand. My heart thudded erratically.

_**Bird**_- Wow. Thank you.

_**Dur**_ - You are very welcome, Bella.

_**Bird**_ - You did this for me?

_**Dur**_ - Yes. I was thinking about you.

_**Bird **_- They're beautiful. I'm afraid to touch them.

_**Dur**_ - Don't be. I wanted you to use them.

_**Bird**_- Wow. I'm just sort of shocked. I've never received such a thoughtful gift. I fear I have nothing to give back.

_**Dur**_ - Don't worry, you've already done enough.

_**Bird**_- Thank you again.

I quickly made work of the new sticks, stuffing them into a messy bun at the back of my head. I used my phone and took a quick and awkward shot and sent it off to Edward.

_**Dur**_- Lovely, Bird.

_**Bird**_- I have to go right now, Alice just pulled in. Thank you again. I don't know if I will ever be able to repay you.

_**Dur**_- Friendship doesn't work that way, Bella. You don't owe me a thing.

_**Bird **_- Okay. Talk to you later?

_**Dur**_- Yes. Have a nice evening with Alice.


	14. Chapter 14

_This fragile game  
It's like a train that's headed nowhere  
It never stops and I can't see the exit sign  
We're headed north  
I see the cliff we're getting closer.  
"Inside of You"  
~The Maine~_

* * *

"What's grosser than gross?"

"I don't know. What's grosser than gross?"

"Watching your best friend make out on the street corner with her boyfriend." I heard a stifled laugh on the other end of the line.

I tilted the phone slightly away from my mouth. "Seriously, you two? Get a damn room. How skanky." My voice carried through the street, earning me a full blown laugh in my ear.

Alice rolled her eyes and Jasper ran a hand through his sloppy hair as he slumped against the light post in defeat.

"Nice, Bells. Nice." Alice grumbled.

I let the door of the coffee shop slam, the bells hitting the glass noisily, as I went back to my phone conversation.

"Alright, well, since Alice has been busy having public nookie time, I guess I need to go and clear out the drawer."

I heard someone yelling over the line, muffled though so I couldn't understand what was being said, followed by whistles and laughs.

"Sounds good, Bird. I'll talk to you later." He chuckled.

"Bye, Dur. Have a good one."

I switched my phone to vibrate and pushed it into the back pocket of my jeans. The register took only a few minutes to count out and balance.

I looked up as Alice danced her way back through the door, Jasperless.

"Come to my place tonight, Bells. We're going to have Chinese, maybe some sushi and watch tv." She radiated happiness. Almost to the point where I considered choking her- just to see if maybe, perhaps a little of it would go away. I'm such a shitty friend.

"And by, _'we're'_, I assume you are including Jasper?" I grabbed a new pen from under the counter to jot reminders about menu changes for the Fall season.

"Yes, Jasper and I." She busied herself with a stack of napkins on the condiment bar.

"Is someone else going to be there? Because you seem to be hiding something."

Her head immediately snapped up, her blue eyes wide and then I saw it; The sparkle of doom.

"Why would I invite anyone else? Not my style and you know it." Her brow arched questioningly.

Dropping the pen on the notepad, I smiled. "I don't know, Alice, you just seem," I waved my hands in the air, "too excited about something."

She shook her head and laughed.

"You're paranoid, Bella."

"Am I?" I cocked my head and stared at her.

"Yes. I invited you over because I want to spend time with you. And Jasper is staying with me, so he'll obviously be there. I thought it would be fun for us to all have dinner and hang out. Nothing more. No hidden agenda."

"Well," I grabbed for the box of sugar packets, handing Alice a handful to restock. "I have to open next door, so save me some dinner. I should be able to get to your place by eight."

Alice shoved the packets into the small holder and grinned. "Good!"

**...**

"Mmmm." My eyes closed as I savored the fresh California roll that Alice had made. I clicked the plastic chopsticks together and smiled as I swallowed. "You've outdone yourself this time, Alice. Damn."

I popped another roll into my mouth and savored the delicious dinner treat.

"How was everything tonight at the bar?" I felt Alice nudge my back with her toe. "You don't have to sit on the floor like a dog, Bella. You can sit on the chair." She teased.

"I'm good here, I don't mind being the dog." I snorted and took a sip of the red wine Jasper had provided. "It was good. Steady enough to keep busy, but nothing Sue and Paul can't handle on their own."

I'd been learning to let go a little. Learning that I could trust our employees to do more and learning that I definitely deserved some time to myself to do what I wanted. Even if that meant sitting around with my disgustingly in love best friend and her California surfer dude boyfriend.

Alice flipped through a few channels and giggled at something Jasper whispered into her ear. I just rolled my eyes and took another swallow of my drink.

"Do we have to watch gossip shows, Alice? Can't we just watch a movie? Something funny?" I complained as the hostess for the rag show dissected a photo of a starlet and whether or not she'd had a nose job. The fact that people enjoyed this crap blew my mind.

"Just this one show, Bella, then I'll change it. Promise. I looooove this one." She giggled again and I didn't dare to turn to look behind me. I knew Jasper had his hands somewhere inappropriate, and I didn't have enough eye bleach left after the sex scene weeks ago, to cover what I'd see tonight.

"So much for rumors of a secret romance, ladies! Edward Cullen was seen on the red carpet tonight with Siobhan McCullough for the premiere of her new movie, Brazen. How long do you think this one will last? Time will tell." Images of Edward, his arm wrapped around a gorgeous redhead, flashed across the screen. He wore a black suit and skinny black tie. His hair flopped over his forehead and I was choking on my wine.

He didn't tell me he was going to a premier tonight. He didn't tell me was dating someone. And why should he? It's not like we're that close. I thought maybe we were.

I continued to cough and sputter, Alice fell to the floor next to me slapping my back.

"I'm fine." I stood on shaky legs. "I'm fine. I just need to- go to the bathroom."

I didn't miss the sympathetic looks they were both tossing my way. I walked calmly down the hall and locked the door behind me.

I washed my hands in warm water and dabbed at the red wine that I had splattered on my shirt. That's gonna stain.

As I went to throw the wet towel over the shower rod, I took in the two towels already there. I turned and noticed a second toothbrush on the counter, a manly razor and can of shaving cream alongside it.

I sat on the edge of the tub and held the wet rag in hands, looking around Alice's small bathroom.

"What in the world am I doing?" I whispered as my eyes landed on one of Jasper's dirty shirts hanging out the top of the dirty laundry hamper. "Their dirty clothes are mingling. Oh god."  
I rubbed my temples slowly and took a deep breath.

_Would she go with him to California if he asked? Would she leave Forks? Was I losing my best friend?_

Leaning over, I hooked my finger on the corner of the shower curtain and pulled it back. Sure as shit, there was some man soap, the two in one kind; hair and body.

I dropped the curtain and flung the wet towel into the hamper, straightened my shoulders and walked back out to the living room.

"Where's Alice?" I looked around the room.

"She went to make dessert." Jasper eyed me for a moment before smiling. "She's amazing. I could do this every night."

I raised my brow.

"What? Eat food and watch tv?" I knew I was being a bitch, but I wasn't ready for what was going to happen.

Jasper continued to watch me, I couldn't read him very well, but I started to feel uncomfortable. He looked at me as though he were reading me like an open book.

"Dessert!" Alice's little voice filled the room. She came in, hair bouncing in a ponytail, a huge smile plastered on her tiny face. She carried a white tray with three small dishes of chocolate mousse.

"Ohhhhhh you are evil!" I groaned. Alice laughed and placed the tray on the coffee table.

"I know. Your favorite. And Jasper's too."She beamed. "Isn't that awesome? My two favorite people in the world- so easy to please."

"So easy." I muttered as they choked each other with their tongues.

**...**

I had avoided Alice, Jasper and texts from Edward, for just over twenty four hours before I got a knock at my door. When I opened it, I was face to face with a very angry Alice.

"Is your phone broken?" She demanded as her blue eyes flashed and her bitch brow reached new heights.

"No."

"I didn't think so." She stepped around me. "So, why aren't you answering my calls or texts?"

"Come right in." I sighed and closed the door behind me.

"I thought it was just me. That you were upset with me." She sat on my couch and kicked her boots off. "But it's not just me, is it, Bella? Because I got a text from Edward today and he asked me if you were okay." Alice looked up at me. "Are you okay?"

I sat down next to her, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Yeh. I'm okay. Just wanted to give you and Jasper some space. Didn't feel much like talking."

Alice's arm went around my shoulders and she gave me a quick squeeze.

"I have something to show you that might perk you up a bit." She wiggled her shoulder that my cheek was resting on, when I moved away she leaned over to grab my laptop.

"What? A sale on shoes?" I smirked as she smacked me.

"Shut it. I should be kicking your ass." Her fingers flew across the keys and her foot tapped impatiently at the carpet. "Instead, I am going to share this with you."

She thrust the laptop into my empty hands and said, "Taa daaa!"

It took me a moment to realize exactly what it was I was looking at, but when I did, the laughter just bubbled out of me.

"Oh my god, Alice. Is this for real!?" I pointed at the screen.

"Yup! It's for real." She tapped at the words under the photo. "Read."

I read quietly out loud. "Edward Cullen was very playful the other night before his red carpet appearance. He was spotted sitting on the balcony of his hotel room, smoking cigarettes and talking on the phone. When someone yelled, 'Who're you talking to?'- he grinned widely and raised a very long middle finger for cameras."

"Oh my god." I stared at the pictured again. He had his famous dorky, and yet, completely endearing grin, spread across his face. Dark sunglasses hid his eyes and his phone was at his ear.

"He told them who it was- without having to say it out loud." Alice sighed. "Isn't it so romantic? I think he really likes you, Bella."

I laughed again.

"Right. Even so, he's not my type. He goes to Hollywood premieres with sexy redheads and flies all over the world for work. And he's a dork."

My heart yelled, _He could be your dork_, and I bitch slapped that left ventricle back into submission. _No_.

"If you let him, I bet he'd rather take you to a premiere than that skeezy redhead." Alice huffed, grabbed my laptop back, right clicked the photo of Edward and saved it to my desktop. "Just in case." She shrugged. "He seems to make you laugh, it's nice."

At that, I laughed again and she put my computer down on the table.

"So, how are you and Jasper?" Whether I wanted Alice to or not, she was falling in love, and I just needed to know where she saw things going. Not just because of the business, but because I would miss her to death if or when, she left.

"It's wonderful. Amazing." Her eyes softened and her body sank back into the couch cushions. "He's _it_. I can feel it in my bones."

"Soooo, how serious is it right now? Are you considering leaving Forks?"

Alice sat up and grabbed my hands. I could tell she was fighting with what she wanted to say.

"Just be honest, Alice. We've always been honest with each other."

I saw something flicker in her blue eyes, sadness, worry?

"If he asked me, to go, I'd go with him, Bella."

I nodded. I knew that's what she would say.

"I knew. I could feel it in my bones." I stole her words and winked. "I'm not going to lie. I don't want you to go. It's going to break my heart." Alice's fingers tightened around my hand. "But it's okay. It's the way it's meant to be." I attempted a smile that most likely left me looking like a constipated baboon.

"Well, I need to get to the bar."

I frowned. "I thought Paul was covering tonight?"

"He was, but he had two flat tires. Apparently he picked up nails on the road."

"That sucks. Is he going to be able to get them fixed?"

Alice nodded. "Yeh. I wouldn't worry about it. He'll be fine."

**...**

I finished folding my laundry and caught up on a few episodes of How I Met Your Mother. I really don't think Ted is a pussy- he just thinks too much. I'd jump him if I could.

I locked up the house and went to my bedroom, stripped down to a shirt and shorts and snuggled into the covers. I flipped on the small tv and stared at the guide menu for a while.

"There is seriously nothing on tv. Ever." I muttered quietly to myself.

As I lay in bed, I heard noises coming from outside. I often had deer come nibble at my plants in the evening. If they fuck up my flowers, I am going to personally shoot one.

I listened to the rustling noises for a few more minutes before picking up my phone.

**Bird** - _So, apparently Alice is in love. It's the real deal. She can feel it in her bones. Or maybe in Jasper's. Either way. _

**Dur **- _It was bound to happen someday. Are you alright?_

**Bird **- _I'll be okay. I'm going to miss her like hell if she leaves. _

**Dur **- _And she will miss you as well. _

"Hello?"

"I thought it may be easier to talk, rather than to text." I could hear his smile. "What are you doing still up? It's almost midnight."

"I couldn't sleep. The damn deer are outside nomming on my prized petunias." I laughed quietly.

"There are deer, eating your flowers in the middle of the night?"

"Yeh. They do that sometimes. Damned animals." I reached out and pulled my comforter further up my body.

"By the way, I saw your bird photo. Alice showed me. I'm quite impressed."

His laugh warmed my insides.

"You saw that, hmm? I'm glad you're impressed with my skills. I learned from the best." The line went quiet for a moment before he continued. "So, Bird, have you given any more thought to visiting me? Or are you still too worried about leaving it all behind for a few days?"

I snorted. "I wouldn't want to put a crimp in your social life, Edward." I picked at a string on my covers. "It has nothing to do with me _leaving it all behind_, I just don't think I'd fit in very well with your life."

"Listen, Bird, I have down time coming up. If you find someone to cover for you for a few days next week, I will take care of the rest. You just have to say the word."

_It's not like Alice is going to miss you, she's so busy with Jasper and work._

"Okay. I'll do it. But I refuse to be the third wheel at some celebrity event, Edward. I have standards, you know."

"Brilliant! I'm pleased that you've decided to come." I could hear him moving around. "There are no social obligations for me, thus you are saved from celebrity events. Though, you would never be a third wheel. Ever. I do need to know, would you rather I book you a hotel, or do you want to stay here, in my apartment with me? I have a spare room. You wouldn't have to sleep with me." I could hear the teasing in his voice and rolled my eyes.

"You wish, Dur. I don't mind staying with you. So long as your social life can handle it. I wouldn't want the nasty paps to think you're shacking up with me, only to ruin your chances with a starlet."

He laughed loudly and I grinned.

"You get some sleep, Bird. I'll make the arrangements and send you an email with your flight information."

"Uh, will you pick me up at the airport? Or do I need to get a ride?"

"I'll be there, Bella. I promise."

"Okay. Well, good night, Dur. I guess I'll see you next week."

"Sweet dreams, Bird. See you next week."

**xOx**

"Yeh, she said it was a deer."

"I'll check it out, man. Don't worry."

"I convinced her to come visit me next week. Give Alice a heads up for me, okay? I've booked an early morning flight on Wednesday, to return Sunday night. Hopefully she can stand to be around me for so many days." I laughed nervously.

"She'll be fine. It will be interesting to see what shows up in the media. That's the only part of the whole thing that could get messy. Just be careful."

His tone was absolutely serious.

"I'll take care of it. You guys just be sure she gets to the airport on time." I tapped my credit card lightly on my desk. "I'm going to take her to Disneyland."

"Wow." He guffawed loudly. His laughter was starting to piss me off. "You're really working hard."

"Fuck you, mate. She was going on and on about seeing the damn castle. Apparently she loves Disney movies. Who knew?"

The girl was constantly surprising me. She had a softness inside her that I wanted to experience firsthand. I figured the best way for that to happen, was to surprise her with a trip to see the bloody castle.

"Yeh, well, have fun with Mickey and his pals." Jasper snickered again.

"We will. Trust me." I hit end and hung up on his sorry ass.

I was going to blow this shit. I knew it. I just hoped I could convince Bird that I wasn't what she thought I was.

Good bloody luck to me.

* * *

_**A/N**_

Sorry for the delayed update. I hope everyone enjoys this little installment of Bird. Thank you for all the love.


	15. Chapter 15

_The girl you love has gone away  
Still too young to know her heart  
She'll return her love renewed  
'Cause she'll never find a friend like you  
"Friend Like You"  
~Joshua Radin~_

* * *

"I don't know, Alice." I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. "The more I think about it, the more I'm not sure I made the right decision." I leaned over the sink in the back room and scrubbed my hands with warm soapy water.

It had been almost twenty four hours since I'd said yes to Edward about flying out to California; I was having serious doubts about the entire thing. I was exhausted when I'd agreed to let the stupid man fund the trip.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice swatted at me with a dish towel. "You shut your whore mouth!" I laughed as she tossed the rag onto a counter. "He wants a chance to hang out with you, to show you who he is. He didn't do it be a pain in the ass and make you stress out. So get over it and be thankful that someone as lovely as Edward actually wants to spend time with you, you bitch." She winked and tied an apron around her slight waist.

"Yeh, but seriously, can you handle me not being here for a few days? And I don't mean that in a, 'You can't handle yourself', sort of way. I just don't want to leave you shorthanded."

"I've got that handled. Stop worrying so damn much, woman." We walked up front, where Alice proceeded to pull old thermoses of brewed coffee to replace with new and I started shelving clean glasses. "Jasper said he'd stay here and help me out, lend a helping hand. You deserve this, Bella. Go! Have fun and enjoy yourself. Think of it as a massive birthday gift!"

"Alice." I warned. "Remember, you swore on your life, our pinkies and everything in between, that you would whisper not a single word about that to Dur. The last thing I need is for him to make some sort of big deal about my birthday. As if he isn't already paying for me to fly out there and giving me a place to stay."

"Trust me, Bella. I know all about you and birthdays. Have I ever made a big deal out of your big day?" She shook her head at me. "No. I haven't. Why would I start now? I know you like to have your cake and go to bed like an old fuddy duddy."

"Hey now! I'm not an old fuddy duddy. I just don't get the big fuss over birthdays. It's not like I did the work to get here, Renee is the one who deserves a gift on that day more than I do."

"So it's decided then." Alice wiped her hands down the front of her short apron. "You're going to have an amazing little vacation, from which I expect a fabulous souvenir or two; you're going to enjoy the sunshine and the down time."

"Who's going to tell Charlie?" I shot back and laughed at Alice's slight panic stricken face. Much to my chagrin, the moment of panic quickly passed.

"What's he going to do, Bella? He can't keep you here. You're an adult." She laughed. "The worst he could do is embarrass you by giving you some speech about not accepting rides from strangers and to carry pepper spray in your pocket."

I groaned quietly.

Charlie was your typical dad- if your dad is a cop. When I went to my senior prom, he dropped a can of mace, a mini first aid kit, and a rape whistle into my purse. I remember the absolute embarrassment that colored my cheeks when the whistle fell out as I was searching for gum. Mike never asked me out again. Maybe that was Charlie's plan all along.

Alice spun, a sly smile on her face. "Oh, and he'll probably throw something in there about safe sex and waiting until you're married."  
She took off across the room to clean a table, laughing the whole way.

"Maybe I should go ahead and let him know you're bumping uglies with a strange man from out of town. A hiker. A man who lived in the woods. Think of all the shit he'd say or do when he found out about that."

Alice's head turned faster than I could blink.

"You wouldn't!" Her hands propped on her hips, her face twisted in disbelief.

"No, Alice." I laughed. "I would never subject you to Charlie like that."

She stuck her tongue out at me and proceeded to grab the two mugs left behind on the table top.

"You're going, Bella. It would be rude of you to back out."

**...**

"Oh my god!" Renee screeched. "Are you serious?! Edward Cullen invited you to visit him?!" Her excitement almost burned a hole through the roof.

"Yes. He did."

Charlie sat stiffly in his seat, spaghetti untouched. His mustache twitched a few times, but not a word left his mouth.

"I think it's a _fabulous_ idea! You deserve a vacation, Bella. It will be so good for you." she was nearly swooning. "And really? Edward Cullen? You could do far worse."

"Holy crap! Mom. Really? I'm not marrying him. I'm not even interested in him like that." Charlie noticeably relaxed at that statement. "And I'm not a child anymore, so I can go whether you want me to or not." This time I stared at my dad. It wasn't really a challenge, more of a, I know you want to protect me, but I don't need your rape whistle anymore.

"I know you're not a child anymore, Isabella. But you're still _my_ child. And whether you like it or not, I worry. It's just what I do, baby." Charlie sighed and a smile emerged from under his mustache. "You should go. It will give you time away from Forks and work. I can't believe I'm telling you to run off for a long weekend with some man I've never met." He shook his head and promptly inserted a large forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. Conversation over.

We ate in relative silence. Renee's inability to stop bouncing in her seat was a dead giveaway that she was far from done chatting about the topic, but was waiting for Dad to excuse himself to the tv and his man chair before she started in again.

I was just stacking the last clean plate away when Renee eyed me from the fridge where she was stashing the leftovers.

"How serious is it, Bella?" She closed the refrigerator and leaned against it. "You say you're not interested, but there's something there. I can see it in your eyes. You may be able to hide it from Alice and your father, but I know you. I see you and I see that little sparkle there."

"Mom. There is nothing. I swear it. We're just friends." And as if on cue, my phone started beeping at me from the kitchen table. Renee made a mad dash for it and had it in her grubby little hands before I could tackle her out the way. She read the message out loud and beamed.

**Dur:**_ Booked your flight, Bird. See you Wednesday morning. I've emailed you your itinerary. I hope you are enjoying dinner with you parents tonight. _

"He knows that you're having dinner with us tonight? You two must be very chatty." She handed my phone over to me. "What else does he know?"

"Nothing. Jesus, Mom. He's a friend." I shoved my phone into my jeans pocket and crossed my arms over my chest. "There is nothing, absolutely _nothing_, else going on. He's too.." I waved my hand in front of me as I reached for the words. "British, too famous, and too much. I'm not looking to get involved. That would be a disgusting disaster. Have you seen the women he's been with? Nothing like me. At all."

Renee nodded at me. "Perhaps that's why you'd be good for him? And maybe why he'd be good for you? You keep fighting this Bella, but I'm telling you, I see something there in your eyes." She sighed quietly and a small smile worked its way across her tired face. "Don't deny yourself the opportunity to fall in love, Isabella. And that's all I'm going to say."

**...**

Monday flew by and Tuesday night I was at home, packing like a mad woman. Of course I had put it off until the very last minute. Now I was kicking myself for having waited.

It was almost nine when I heard a scuffle at my front porch. I peeked from behind the curtains and didn't see anyone, but something was laying on the welcome mat.

I opened the front door slowly, peering out through the crack. I looked down and found one red rose. I bent and quickly scooped it up, slammed and locked the door.

"What the hell?" I twirled the flower between my fingers and hissed out a breath when a tiny thorn poked the fleshy pad of my pointer finger. "Damn thing." I sucked on my finger and dropped the offensive thing onto the kitchen counter. Who the hell had decided to leave me flowers, _a_ flower, at nine o'clock at night with no note. Rude.

I went back to my room and shoved a few more tshirts into the brown leather bag I had pulled from my closet. I refused to check a bag. No way was I going to wait at the baggage carousel for an hour. What a waste of time. If it didn't fit in this bag, I didn't need it. It was only five days, hardly that many clothing items were needed. Dur most certainly had a washer and dryer in his house, right?

**Bird:** _You have a washer and dryer, right?_

**Dur:** _Last minute, packing, Bird? Of course I have a washer and dryer. You are more than welcome to use them._

**Bird:** _I just don't want to check a bag if I don't have to. _

**Dur:** _That excited to get me alone, hmm? ;)_

**Bird:** _You wish. _

**Dur: **_That I do, Bird._

**Bird:** _You're crazy. Don't forget to pick me up at the airport. _

**Dur:** _Maybe I am a little crazy. You're awfully stressed about me forgetting you._

**Bird:** _Well, I know you're a busy guy, I just don't want to sit around an airport for five days. _

**Dur: **_Not that busy and I would never forget you. I'll be there. Don't you worry._

**Bird:** _Okay. Well, I am going to finish packing and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. _

**Dur:** _Sleep well, Bella. I look forward to your visit._

**Bird:** _Nighty night._

I tossed and turned all night. My pillow was suddenly too squishy. My covers too hot. My socks too tight and then I was hungry. By five a.m. I was ragged and haggard looking. I stumbled to the shower and relaxed under the hot spray. Alice would be here in an hour to take me to the tiny ass airport in PA where I'll fly to Seattle and catch a flight to LA. The flight from Seattle to LA was a little over two hours long. Not nearly long enough for a nap.

I towel dried my arms and legs and wandered off toward the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee. My eyes landed on the discarded flower from the night before and I gingerly ran a finger over the soft petals as I sipped from the mug in my other hand. I plucked a tall glass from a cabinet, filled it halfway with water and dropped the long stem into it. I set it on the kitchen table and made my way back to my bedroom to get dressed.

"I'm here!" Alice's voice floated down the hall and I heard the front door slip shut.  
"Who gave you the flower?" She popped around the corner and made herself comfortable on my bed.

I shrugged as I stuffed my feet into my shoes. "Dunno. It was on my porch. It's pretty, but lethal." I laughed and wiggled my finger at her. "Stuck me good last night." She raised a brow at me curiously and went on to examine her finger nails.

"You ready to go? I promised Edward I wouldn't let you miss your flight. He'll kill me if you do."

"Yeh, I'm ready." I slung the brown leather duffel over my shoulder and slid my sunglasses into place.

Alice eyed me speculatively. "That's all you're bringing?"

"Some of us don't need forty pairs of shoes and sixteen dresses, to get us through five days, Alice." I teased.

"I know that! Duh. It's just, that's a small bag. Did you even get your underwear packed into it?"

I laughed, grabbed her hand and hauled her up off the bed.

"Come on. Let's go. Wouldn't want Edward getting pissy with you."

**...**

"Please remain seated as make our final approach into LAX. It's a sunny sixty five degrees with a high today of seventy one. We thank you for flying with us this morning and hope you have a wonderful stay."

The plane shook slightly from turbulence as we banked. My stomach lurched into my throat and then fell back down through my legs and into my feet.

"Jesus." I muttered as I gripped my phone. The lady sitting next to me smiled and patted my hand.

"It'll be okay."

"That's what they all say." I closed my eyes and breathed deep through my nose as I heard the landing gear clunk from the belly of aircraft.

Not five minutes later, we were on the ground and I was being sucked to the leather back of the fabulous first class seat as the pilot slowed us down to park.

I switched my phone from airplane mode and sent Edward a message.

**Bird:** _Thank god! I'm landed and pulling up to the gate now. Please please tell me you're here._

**Dur:** _I am here. _

Attached to the text message was a photo of a very furry Dur face, wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap.

**Bird:** _Is this your disguise?_

I was laughing to myself as I unbuckled and dislodged my bag from the overhead bin.

**Dur:** _So far, so good. You hungry?_

**Bird:** _Starved. Leaving this sardine can, so I'm tucking my phone away. See you in a minute. _

**Dur:** _I'll be here._

_When I had no one to call  
All the world had shut me down  
I showed up at your door so blue  
Thank god I had a friend like you  
"Friend Like You"  
~Joshua Radin~_


	16. Chapter 16

_Come to California 'cause I've been lonely for you_

_We can stay up all night just to watch the sun rise._

_Come to California,_

_Nothing's right without you and even in the daylight_

_Well, I can't see the sky.  
"Come to California"  
~Ron Pope~  
_

The duffel weighed next to nothing, yet the closer I got to leaving the gated area, the heavier it felt- the slower I walked. My heart began a crazy cadence in my chest and my fingers twitched slightly. I took a quick detour into the ladies room where I washed my hands and dug out a black ribbon that Alice had tossed into my purse. I used it to tie my hair back and then slapped on some more cherry chapstick. My sunglasses sat snug on the top of my head and as I was bending to pick my bag up, my stomach let out a very loud grumble. Damn. I need food.

I made my way back out to the long corridor crowded with other travelers and hustled past the incoming security check point. I walked out into the wide open room filled with people waiting for loved ones, squealing kids hugging grandparents, wives clinging to their husbands in uniform. I stepped carefully around the throngs of hugging, kissing, joyful reunions and scanned the area for Edward. Not seeing him I made my way toward a Starbucks in hopes of ordering a tall latte.

"Where you going to, Bird?" Warm breath brushed over my neck.

I whipped around and came face to face with a bearded Dur.

"Well, since I couldn't find my ride, after he_ promised_he was here, I decided to get a coffee." I poked him chest and smiled.

"Shall we?" He smiled back as he grabbed my hand and led us toward the short line at the Starbucks. His hand was so large, mine virtually disappeared in its grasp.

"Can I help you?" The cashier smiled brightly.

"Yes, I'd like a large coffee, and she would like.." Dur looked down at me as if prompting me to me order.

"A tall vanilla latte, please." I was completely thrown by the fact that he was speaking with an American accent. Part of his disguise, in hopes no one would notice him? I laughed to myself as we moved aside to wait for our drinks.

He wore a plain pair of jeans, a dark blue tshirt and a grey zipper hoodie left open. His hair was covered by a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses hung from the neck of shirt. All in all, not half bad. The hair on his face did something for him, something good. It wasn't overly bushy, it was actually clipped close to his face and accentuated the angle of his jaw. Standing together, we probably looked like any normal couple in an airport.

I shook my head. What in the hell was going on. _Dur wasn't bad looking? We looked like a normal couple? _

"Thank you." I grabbed my latte from Dur and smiled up at him.

"You are most welcome." He looked me over once and then reached to take my bag from my shoulder. "Here, I'll get that for you." He slung it easily over his own shoulder and grabbed for my hand again.

We walked in silence through the rest of the airport and when the glass doors slid open, welcoming us into the outside world, my heart skipped a beat. It was loud, the air reeked of car exhaust and the breeze was cool on my face. We were still walking down the sidewalk toward the garage when I overheard a few girls whispering and watching us.

I startled when one of the girls, about my age, ran up and literally grabbed Edward's arm, that happened to still be holding my hand, and huffed out, "Ohmygod! You ARE him!"

Her voiced pierced through my ears and suddenly the grip on my hand became tighter as Edward looked straight at the ground, mumbling something that sounded like, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

He pulled me faster across the street toward a parking garage. When I turned to look back, there was a tall, muscular man in a dark suit talking to the girl on the sidewalk.

"Who's that?"

Without looking he answered, "Emmett. Security."

"Right. Security." I muttered as we stopped in front of four door car.

"I pictured you in something more, I dunno, young? Flashy? Sportier?" The small black BMW beeped once and the trunk popped open, he deposited my bag into the car and quickly closed the lid. He grinned as he opened the passenger side door.

"Let's get out of here before a bigger scene erupts." I scrambled into my seat as he closed the door gently behind me and swiftly made his way to the driver's side.

We were quiet for a while as he paid for the parking and found the highway. As we sped silently along, he handed me his phone, which was connected to a wire coming from the center console.

"You're up, Bird. Pick whatever you'd like to hear." I turned the phone over in my hands.

"Your American accent is pretty right on, Dur." I tapped the music icon. "But I do prefer your natural British accent."

He laughed quietly.

"Have you not ever watched any of my movies, Bird?" He glanced over at me as he shifted gears fluidly.

"Well, yeh, because Alice was like, tooooootally in love with you." I exaggerated and brushed my thumb over the phone's screen, watching artist names scroll upward.

"But not you."

"No. Not me." Why did I feel like such a bitch admitting how I felt? "I've never been a real fan girl. I mean, like, for celebrities; Any unattainable, god-like creature." I shrugged. "Not my thing."

Edward made a soft snorting sound and his mouth rose in a lopsided half grin.

"But you're here, with me."

I nodded. "I suppose I am."

**...**

Edward's apartment was a spacious, gorgeous three bedroom and two bathroom unit. When I asked why an apartment and not a house, he had simply stated that the need put down solid roots in LA had never risen. With all of his travel and work, the apartment was easier to maintain.

I emptied my duffel into the small, off-white dresser that sat along a wall at the foot of huge king sized bed. The room itself was painted a very light grey, with off-white floor to ceiling curtains that puddled onto the plush carpet. The down comforter was encased in an unnaturally soft duvet that was a shade darker than the walls and had sky blue thin stripes down it. I kicked my shoes off and jumped up onto the bed, burying my face in a fluffy pillow.

"I was just coming to see if you'd like to go eat, but if you'd rather nap, it's okay." I heard the smile in his teasing tone as Edward popped his head into the room.

"I could eat." I rolled onto my back and sighed. "This bed is amazing. I thought my bed was pretty damn awesome, but this takes the cake. I may never leave." Edward snorted quietly. "Or maybe I'll just steal it and take it back with me. This would be considered checked luggage, right?"

He pushed away from the wall and took another step into the room. "If you like it so much, Bird, you can have it. I never use it."

"Are you for fucking real? You'd just give me this bed?" What in the world was this guy smoking? And could I get some, please?

"I'm for fucking real." He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me from the bed. "Let's eat. You haven't eaten yet and I know you're starved."

I slipped my shoes back on and grabbed my purse as he tugged me down the tiled hallway to the front door.

I ran right into his back when he stopped short before opening the door.

"Ouch! What the hell?" I peered around his side as I rubbed my nose, and realized that Emmett was standing by the door.

"Edward." He opened the door and nodded at me when I stared up at him. He closed and locked the door behind us and followed as we made our way down the interior hall which had only one other door besides the elevator.

"Is he going to be having lunch with us?" I leaned in and mumbled quietly at Edward's shoulder.

"Technically?" His eyes darted to mine. "No. Emmett comes with me most places. He's sort of like, backup."

I turned my head to look back at the hulking man who was now standing in the back corner of the elevator. He smiled and winked at me.

"Hey." I muttered and ducked my head. I could feel Edward's laughter as his shoulder moved.

"Don't be an ass." I threw my hip into him and smiled when he stumbled.

"You can talk to him, Bird." He turned us to face Emmett and they did some ridiculous handshake. "We're practically family. I've known Emmett for many years; We went to school together."

"Hello, Bella." Emmett's voice was deep and friendly. "It's nice to finally meet you. Edward has told me much about you."

Emmett's accent was a little thicker than Edward's. Probably because he'd never had to change it for a movie.

"Hi, Emmett. Edward's told me absolutely nothing about you, but it's nice to meet you all the same." I went to shake the big oaf's hand, but when he grabbed mine, he pulled me into a bear hug as he laughed.

"Holy shit. You're going to kill me." I managed to squawk out.

"Sorry about that, Bella." Emmett grinned sheepishly as he put me back down.

"You'll have to excuse, Emmett. He's hardly aware of himself." Edward laughed.

"Yeh, well. My bruised ribs will be a reminder to stay away from your hugs."

As the elevator came to a stop, Emmett's face lost it's playful smile and in its place was a stern, no nonsense man.

Edward grabbed my hand again, plucked his sunglasses off his shirt, slid them into place and we made our way through the quiet private garage.

"So, what's for lunch, Dur?"

He grinned and opened the car door for me. "Sushi sound good to you?"

Damn. He was good. He was really good.

"Yeh, that sounds fine."

"Good. I know this great little place, total hole in the wall. Best Thai food. Great sushi."

**...**

Edward had decided to take me to the beach after our lazy lunch. Which, by the way, was amazing. The sushi was absolutely divine.

He drove north along the coastline, windows down, ocean air blowing through my hair. I'd never seen anything quite like it. The scenery was surreal. To one side were hills and on the other side of the highway were the water and sandy beaches.

"Oh my god! Malibu?" I grabbed my phone and checked in on my foursquare. "Alice is going to shit herself."

Edward's laughter filled the car.

"Won't your fan girls try to rape you out here?" I watched as small businesses and homes popped up in and out of hills and dunes.

"Excuse me?" He turned to smile at me. "I don't think so, Bird. That's what I have Emmett for." He winked at me again and I had to look away.

"And he has his own backup with him as well. We're perfectly safe. If he thought anything was going to happen, he'd let me know." I felt him drop his hand on my knee and give it a small rub. "I promise."

All the touching was getting to me. For reasons I wasn't quite ready to admit.

_It's the trip. It's because everything seems so surreal and wonderful, that's why. Yeh._

It was closing in on four by the time Edward parked the car in a small sand filled lot. We had stopped for coffees, pastries and long enough for me to purchase a pretty crystal, shaped like a star, to hang in my kitchen window when I got home.

"Careful." Edward's large hand wrapped protectively around my elbow as I stumbled through the heavy sand.

"Wow. I didn't' realize it would be so.." I almost said, 'thick', and stopped myself. I turned my face away to look at the water. "sandy."

"I take you to a beach," he laughed. "and you didn't think it would be so sandy?"

His hand moved from my elbow to my hand again and we trudged further along the cliffy beach.

"I need to get a picture of this for Alice." Edward held my coffee as I pulled my phone out to text a picture.

There were very few people here, and Emmett kept his distance. I had almost forgotten he was even there, until he texted Edward.

We climbed to the top of a small rock and sat, watching the water move, gulls swooped and trotted along the waters' edge.

"It's beautiful."

"It's one of my favorite places to come. It's always quiet right away here. I very rarely have to worry about anyone trying to run up on me." I watched as he drank from the paper cup that he held.

"It must be very hard, to know that you can't have privacy."

He shrugged and leaned forward, resting his arms on his bent knees.

"It comes with the territory. I sort of knew what I was getting myself into. I didn't think though, in reality, that anyone would pay me any attention. I'm just a bloke, you know? Some average kid who likes acting." He turned to face me, his green eyes sparkled. "I accept things as they are. If I don't like something, I change it. I'm not afraid of a little hard work."

I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Well then, I suppose we have that common." My finger tapped at the plastic lid on my cup. "The hard work thing."

The more he talked about growing up, his family and school, the more I realized we had in common. We both love to swim and read. He'd even read most of my favorites. We joked about being only children and having no siblings to pick on, or to be picked on by. We talked about college and the first time we had each gotten trashed.

He took a picture of us smiling together as the sun sank into the water. I was going to have to save that one. It wasn't half bad.

**...**

We got home rather late that evening. After a delicious dinner of burgers, fries and beers at a local place in Malibu, we made the hour long drive back to his place.

I was exhausted and half asleep and it was barely nine.

"I think I am going to shower and call it a night." We were sitting on the couch watching a comedy special. "I can hardly keep my eyes open. Thank you for a wonderful day, Edward."

"It was my pleasure, Bird." he smiled. "Any time."

Before I could think better of it, I leaned in and kissed his cheek. As realization set in, I hopped up quickly and made my way down the hall to the bedroom I was staying in, locking the door behind me.

I laid in bed after my shower and smacked myself around in my head.

_What in the hell, Bella? You kissed Dur. It's DUR! But it wasn't Dur, it was Edward. And he was sweet and kind and.. it wasn't even a real kiss. It was on the cheek for christ's sake! _

I smacked myself in the forehead with the palm of my hand. I turned and looked at the clock next to the bed, it was after eleven and the apartment had been quiet for over twenty minutes. I decided it would be safe to tiptoe to the kitchen for a glass of water.

I unlocked the bedroom door and slowly opened it, poking my head out into the darkened hall. I slid down the wall silently and made my way toward the open kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks when I came around the corner to the dimly lit room.

Edward stood at the fridge, his bare back facing me. _Wow. _I watched as he rolled his head slowly, his shoulders moving as if to relieve stress. His hair was wet and stuck out all over the place.

He closed the fridge and turned at the same time.

_Oh. Wow. _He was sculpted and hard, his skin was taught over muscle and looked smoothe. The small trail of hair that led from just under his belly button to the waistband of his, _oh my god, he was only wearing underwear.  
_  
My eyes immediately shot to his and I felt as if I were the kid caught sneaking through the house on Christmas Eve to see all the gifts under the tree.

"Uh, I just, needed some water. But I'm okay now. Good night."

He watched me for another long moment and then grinned that half lazy grin at me.

I turned, threw him the bird over my shoulder and then ran back to my room when I knew he couldn't see me anymore.

_What in the world was going on with me?_

I buried myself under blankets and sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you for your patience. It has been a very busy few weeks for myself and my family.

I'd like to thank my girl, Shannon for helping me through everything.. and for getting me to sit down and get this chapter finished. You rock!


	17. Chapter 17

"You're such a hard act for me to follow  
Love me today don't leave me tomorrow  
But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same"  
"Love Somebody"  
~ Maroon 5 ~

"Bella." His fingers tucked a strand of my hair behind my ears. My eyes darted around the dark room.

"Edward?" He sat next to me on the edge of my bed, his chest still bare. "What's going on?" I sat up slowly and looked around again. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." He leaned in a little closer, the heat from his body radiated into my own. I watched as my hand moved on its own toward the naked skin before me. Slowly I dragged a fingertip over the hard planes of his chest.

"Bella." His voice was rough and the tone was warning, but I couldn't stop. I flattened my hand over the spot where his heart beat steady and strong.

Before I could move my hand away, his fingers pulled through the back of my tangled hair and his lips slanted over my own. I felt my heart kick into overdrive and parted my lips when his teeth pulled at my lower lip.

In an instant I was on my back, Edward's heavy, lean body pressing me into the soft mattress as his tongue swept over mine. My hands skimmed over his shoulders and down the sides of his back. My fingertips found the elastic band of his black boxer briefs and my entire body stilled. Edward's hips thrust once against me and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. He was hot and hard and if he kept moving just like that...

His lips moved from mine and burned a trail down my throat before I raked my fingers through his thick hair, pulling his lips back to my own.

I couldn't get enough. I needed more.

"Oh god. Oh god." My stomach tightened as he rocked against me.

"Bella." His voice was quiet, muffled.

I woke, panting, sweat on my forehead, legs trembling. The sun was peeking through the curtains and I could smell coffee.

"Oh my god." I muttered to myself. "I just had a dream 'gasm with Edward."

**...**

I was up before the sun. After my midnight encounter with Bird, my mind was working in overdrive. She had stood there, in the open entry in her bloody short shorts and some old threadbare tshirt. No bra. You want to know how I knew she wasn't wearing a bra? Because I could see _everything _she had to offer_._ Apparently she wasn't thinking about that though, because she was too busy staring at my crotch. Which had begun to come to life under her scrutiny.

The idea though, that she was at least interested in my body, gave me an upper hand. Especially when she flipped me the bird and stomped back off to her bedroom flustered.

I had gone to my room, stripped out of the now, too constricting underwear I had been wearing, and proceeded to relieve some stress in the shower. Again. At this rate, my dick was going to fall off before I would be able to get Bella into my bed and then life would really start to suck.

_Suck._

_Bella._

I pushed the heels of my hands into my eye sockets and rubbed. My dick decided to alert me to the fact that he was ready, willing and completely able to seal the deal, but the button fly of my jeans stood in his way.

I had already hit the gym, run four miles and showered. It was almost nine before Bird stumbled down the hall in those bloody shorts and nearly see through shirt.

"Coffee?" I offered, as I watched her breasts bounce slightly when she came to a stop.

Her face turned a lovely shade of pink as she eyed me and nodded.

"Yes. Please." Her voice was throaty and she wore her hair in a huge floppy ponytail thing on top of her head. It looked like a messy birds' nest.

I leaned back against the kitchen counter and held an empty mug in her direction.

"Here ya go." I took pleasure in watching her eyes move quickly up and down my chest before landing on the mug. Her face held a certain, nervousness, and made me wonder exactly what was running through her pretty little head.

"Thank you." She snatched the mug from my finger and moved to the other side of me. "Do you have cream?"

"I do." I grinned at her. "It's in the refrigerator, if you'd like, I can get it for you."

"No!" her stunned face told many stories. "No, no, that's okay. I can get it." She tried for a casual smile, but she just looked like she was in pain. I held the chuckle back and admired her from behind.

She rummaged for a minute before I pointed out that the creamer was on a small shelf on the door. When she turned back toward me with her prized French Vanilla, I nearly dropped my mug on the floor.

_Well hello there, ladies. _

I made no attempt to disguise where my eyes had landed. Bloody hell, a week of this and I'll be drooling at her feet like a dog ready to hump her leg.

"So, what are we doing today?" she hadn't even looked up from pouring her coffee.

I could tell her what I wish we were going to be doing, but I doubted she would be as receptive to the idea of spending the entire day naked with me as I was.

'Well, I figured I'd take you to do some touristy things. Hollywood sign, Graumen's, the walk of fame. But I wanted to take you to one of my favorite places in the city as well. Because of the nature of our day, and being out in public, Emmett will be with us the entire time." She nodded over her coffee. "And quite possibly one or two other guys." Her brows raised, but she continued to sip at the hot drink.

"Emmett will be here shortly." I pushed away from the counter that I was leaning against. "Can I please ask you to do me one favor before he arrives?"

"Uhhhm, sure?"

"Can you please change your shirt."

Her eyes dropped to her own chest and then back up to me at my statement.

"Have you been staring at my boobs this whole time?" She moved an arm to cover herself.

"Well, Bird, when you put them out there like that." I shrugged. "Hey, look at this way, you saw mine." I grinned.

She huffed once. "Yeh, well, that's a whole different thing, Dur. You're a guy, you can walk around half naked and it's acceptable in society."

"You should have chosen more shirt to sleep in then, Bird."

"Ha!" She glared at me with pink cheeks and stomped off, much like she did in the middle of the night.

**...**

Because I knew we'd be outside most of the day, I chose shorts and a vintage Pink Floyd tshirt, vintage because it belonged to my mom when she was a teenager, and since we'd be walking, I pulled my tattered old Chuck's out of the bag and tied them on my feet.

I worked hard not to rub up against Edward when he grabbed my hand as we left the apartment. Especially when we were in the elevator and I could feel the heat from his body touching mine. I really needed to get myself together. The last thing I wanted to do was to make a total fool of myself with Dur.

_You are no longer playing the role of the booty call, Bella. _

And since I also wasn't looking for anything permanent, especially not with a man who could take out the entire town, I needed to keep my head on straight. So, I was attracted to the guy, yes. That didn't mean that I had to sleep with him. I was twenty four, almost five, and I needed to start thinking with more than my hormones.

"We need to discuss a few things, Bird." Edward's tone was serious as he reached to turn the volume down on the radio.

I turned in my seat to face him. "Okay. What's up?"

His shoulder rolled under the soft grey cotton of his tshirt as he shifted gears and signaled to move into another lane.

"No need to sugar coat things for you, you're a big girl." His face held a wry smile. "There will be cameras. There will be people in my face. There will be people in _your _face. As much as I hate for it to happen, it will, because for some reason, they find my boring life very interesting." His jaw twitched and tightened, and a little part of my heart sank. I was about to find out exactly what it was like to be Edward Cullen for a day. I swallowed back the desire to reach out and pat his leg; to reassure him that it was okay.

"And they will say things; they will shout and ask questions. Don't answer them, Emmett will keep them at bay for the most part. My best advice for you?" He glanced over at me. "Just power through it, you don't have to answer any of their questions, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

I drew in a shaky breath. What the fuck was I doing here? I shifted my gaze to the cars in front of us. This is exactly why I didn't think we should be friends. Or anything more than friends. This was insanity, to have to be warned that some strange asshole with a camera was going to shout at me, just because I was with Dur.

"Say the word, Bella, and we'll turn around and go home. We can order in and stay at the apartment."

"Hell no. I'm not about to let some jackass with a camera ruin my fun."

Now, I just had to believe in what I had said.

**...**

I was alive. Perhaps a shit ton wiser, a little rumpled, slightly thrown off balance, but I was alive. We'd switched vehicles twice during the day, one of them being an suv driven by none other than Lurch. I was actually very happy to see him this time.

It was an interesting world when you had to view it from a fish bowl, constantly on display like a poor animal at the zoo.

How in the hell he did this every day was beyond me. The paps were atrocious. They went to town like starving piranha and didn't stop until there was nothing left but a rotted carcass and some bones.

Edward was very attentive. He never left my side, and when someone got too close he and Emmett would close in around me. I really wasn't all too worried for my safety, Edward's though, a little bit.

At one point there was a group of girls following us, laughing and pointing. When we came out of the restaurant we'd had lunch at, they literally dove at him. Squeezing right between Emmett and knocked into me as Edward's hand tightened around my own. One girl attempted to jump and wrap her arms around his neck. I was completely shocked that people behaved this way. Emmett had the girl pulled back before she did any real damage.

I mean, really, how would they feel if they were in the grocery store and some strange dude came running up to them and flung himself on them. Probably not so fucking good. What a bunch of asshats.

"I really don't understand the appeal." I had poked Edward in the side after the ordeal and he laughed.

"Of course you don't. You're not, totallllllllly in love with me." He proceeded to smirk and tugged me closer.

We were now in a small white car; I think maybe it was a Volvo? I didn't much pay attention, all I know is that it was a mom car and made me giggle. Apparently this one was working for us though, because we didn't see any cameras as we made our way up the front of a mountain. He pulled over halfway up and smiled.

"Out with you."

I didn't even hesitate, I scrambled from the mom-mobile and laughed when I looked up and saw the Hollywood sign.

"That's so awesome. Way smaller than I pictured in my head though." I frowned slightly and dug out my phone, snapped a shot and sent it off to Alice, who had been bugging me all day to send more pictures and to bother me about what I'd picked up for her as a souvenir.

"Back in the car, Bird. We still have more to see, and we're losing time." He glanced over at the setting sun.

"Slave driver. I thought this was my vacation." I buckled myself into the seat and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You keep sticking that thing out at me; I'll put it to good use." He wagged his eyebrows in my direction.

"Keep dreaming, Dur."

Wrong words, Bella. Images flooded my mind from my dream the night prior, my pulse went up a notch and I felt the burn of embarrassment on the back of my neck.

"Trust me, Bird, I do."

I groaned in frustration, and noticed his smile out of the corner of my eye.

We climbed a bit further up the side of the hill and finally pulled through a tree lined road into - "Oh my god! Griffith Observatory?!"

I practically bounced in my seat, a move that would have made Alice proud. I turned eagerly toward Edward. "Rebel Without a Cause is one of my most favorite movies."

As Edward turned the ignition off, I grabbed his hand and recited, "'Once you been up there, you know you've been someplace.'"

"I thought you didn't fan girl about celebrities."

"It's James Dean, Edward. Everyone loves James Dean."

He made some sort of huffed laugh and muttered.

"Right, right, I forgot. Everyone loves James Dean." He winked and we exited the car laughing.

This time it was me who grabbed _his_ hand and pulled him through the small lot to the astronomer's monument. I stood staring up in awe.

"I've always wanted to see this." I grabbed my real camera from my bag and took a few pictures. "So, this is your favorite place that you wanted to show me?" I turned to look at Edward.

"Yes." His smile was soft and he stood taking in everything, as if he'd never been here before. "I love the feeling of being big, and yet, very small at the same time." He snagged my fingers in his. "Come, I want you to see something."

We walked quietly along the sidewalk, the sun turning the white walls of the building a brilliant pink and golden hue. Holding hands, he took me up a rounding staircase where we emerged on the roof of the building.

"Oh my god." There were no other words that I was capable of putting together. We were overlooking all of LA. The entire city grew up out of the ground at our feet like an industrial forest. I felt Edward's hand low on my hip; he applied the lightest of pressure, turning me around. The clouds that streaked the sky were pink and fluffy and the Hollywood sign was much closer than it had been before. The white of the letters tinged a pinkish purple color.

"It's perfect. Absolutely the best thing I've ever _ever_in my life seen." I walked forward to the wall and leaned out, watching the colors swirl on the valley below as the sun set and lights popped on all over the city like a grid.

Edward leaned in next to me; I looked up at his profile as his eyes scanned the scenery.

His jaw moved slightly, he ducked his head and turned to look at me.

"Sorry." I wobbled out.

"For?" I could smell his woodsy cologne and peppermint breath.

My shoulders moved in a careful shrug. "For staring at you?"

He pushed away from the wall and stood straight, looking down at me.

"Bella." He eyed me for a moment, bringing his hand to my face, tilting my chin up. "I'm going to be honest here."

My eyes glued to his luminous green gaze.

_What in the hell was he doing?_

"I like you. A lot. I want to be with you and I'm going to keep trying until you tell me to go away."

_Go away?_

Whether I wanted to be _in_ a relationship with him or not, why would he think that I would ever tell him to go away?

"Edward-" I started to tell him just that, but I was stopped when he brushed the pad of his thumb over my lips.

His eyes were nearly black and I was having a hard time maintaining my will to breathe.

"Don't. Just, think about it. Okay?"

I nodded and he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Well, let's go see this place. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Oh really? What are we doing?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Not telling. It's a surprise."

* * *

**A/N**

_Don't kill me. It was only dream, I know, I know.. but she's not ready for the feelings that are coming her way. ;0 )_  
_Don't forget, I love you all!_


	18. Chapter 18

"_Here you leave today  
And enter the world  
of yesterday, tomorrow  
And fantasy"_

I sipped from the Starbucks cup as we drove through what was the the start of rush hour traffic.

"Not even one little tiny hint?" I tucked my hair behind my ear and glanced over at Edward.

"Nope." He grinned slowly. "Trust me, Bird, you're going to love it."

My phone chimed loudly over the soft music playing through the car speakers. I typed back response after response as more messages flooded in.

With an eyebrow raised, Edward watched me out of the corner of his eye.

"Everything alright over there?" His tone concerned.

Shaking my head I smiled. "Yeh. Everything's good."

I tapped my foot and sang along with Bruno Mars after Edward plugged his phone into the stereo jack.

_**Alice **- Happy happy birthday, Bella baby!_

My phone chirped out a shrill note when Alice's text came through. I watched Edward's thick brow arch once more.

"It's just Alice."

_**Bella**__ - Thank you, Alice. Miss you the world. _

_**Alice **- Have you told Edward yet?_

_**Bella** - Hell no! The last thing I need is for him to feel obligated to do something for me. Or buy me a gift._

_**Alice **- o.o Really? Whatever. _

I turned my phone to vibrate and tossed it into the small purse I had left at my feet. The very last thing I needed was to make Edward feel like he had to do something special for me. He had already paid for this wonderful trip, I owed him more than I could imagine in return.

I was singing along again to the music when it was interrupted by a short clipped noise.

"What's that?"

Edward reached over and tapped a finger on the screen.

"Hey, Edward!"

I groaned in mortification as the sound of Alice's sugar sweet voice came through the speakers.

"Hello, Alice. We have you on speaker here in the car." His eyes flashed once at the phone still sitting in the center console.

I rolled my eyes.

_Great. _

I heard Alice softly clear her throat and when she spoke again, I wanted to curl up and die.

"Happy birrrrrthday to youuuu... happy birthhhhday tooooooo you..."

I reached over and grabbed for Edward's phone as his jaw moved slowly.

"I hate you, Alice." I pressed the 'end' button as her laughter rang through and dropped the damn phone into a cup holder.

I shook inside.

Leave it to fucking Alice to push my damn buttons. On my birthday no less.

I twisted in the silence of the car and stared at my hands, examining my stubby nails with great interest.

I was going to throttle that little shit. I didn't think that I could be more embarrassed than I was.

"We're here." Edward's words were soft and I felt guilt rising in my belly like bile.

"Oh. My. God." I leaned closer to the windshield; all thoughts of killing Alice flew out of my mind. My heart thumped like a millions drums being played at once. "Oh my fucking god." I stared up at the huge sign looming overhead.

"Disneyland!?" I practically vibrated in the seat. We stopped to pay for parking and Edward tossed a large ticked card onto the dash.

"How did you know?" He drove slowly into the largest parking lot I'd ever seen in my life. He selected a spot as close to the gate as possible, before looking over at me.

I could see hurt in his green eyes, knowing for a fact I had done that with my unwillingness to share the importance of the day.

"I pay attention, Bird. You are always saying that you love these Disney movies, that you want to see this castle." He turned the car off and twisted to face me. "I'm not a bad guy, Bella. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel obligated, Edward. You've already done all of this for me. You've done more than I could ever repay you for."

"Repay me?" His hand came up slowly, fingers brushed across my cheek. "Is that what you think this is? One upping and paybacks?"

"I don't know. I just, didn't want you to make a big deal out of it. That's all." My skin tingled where he'd touched me.

His cocky smirk caused me to roll my eyes.

"Well, Bird, knowledge is power. And now I know." He winked at me before opening his door. I slumped back in my seat and let out a deep breath.

The closer he got, the closer I wanted him to be. But I couldn't be his booty call. And I couldn't give him what he deserved or needed.

**...**

"Really?" I was laughing hysterically at my reflection in a mirror.

"Yes, Bird. You need these." He adjusted the ears on my head once more. "It's tradition. Everyone needs Mickey ears."

My ears were Minnie ears, with a big red bow that had white polka dots printed on it. Edward had the lady behind the counter embroider "Bird" on the back in gold thread.

"Well then," I pulled another pair of ears out and reached on my toes to drop them on Edward's head. "you're going to need these."

The ears were a shiny silver and had lights that flashed when you flipped a switch. I had "Dur" written on the back in white thread.

"Honestly, are you trying to make people look at me, Bird?" He grinned down at me, ears flashing.

He grabbed my hand and we left the crowded store. We stood in the middle of the road on Main Street and I took everything in. The brightly colored flowers, the amazing historic looking downtown area.

"Ohhh." I stared down the street and rising up above the park in front of us, was Sleeping Beauty's castle.

"Come on, let's go see it." It was amazing I heard him through my foggy brain.

"Yeh. Let's."

I made a beeline for the damn castle like it was going to disappear before I could get to it. Edward laughed a few times at my impatience. Damn strollers and balloons everywhere.

As we we neared the large structure, I felt like every tiny little dream I'd ever had as a little girl was coming true. I stared in awe.

"Look at it, Edward. It's so amazing and much much prettier in person." I turned silently, taking it all in. I never wanted to forget this moment for the rest of my life.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was rough when he spoke.

I stopped and looked up him in his ridiculous flashing ears. "Yes?"

"You're so beautiful." His large hand cupped the back of my neck and my stomach quivered with butterflies. As his fingers curled into my skin, he gently pulled me closer. His lips brushed mine hesitantly, his warm breath moving over my face.

When his lips met mine, my insides became so tight, I thought I might explode. Excitement ran from my toes to my fingertips and shot through my brain. The course hair on his jaw tickled my sensitive fingers and pricked at my lip when he moved, tilting my head to gain better control. And I gave it to him, willingly. My heart fluttered in my chest and when his tongue, soft and warm, met mine, I nearly swooned. Right there, at the entrance to Sleeping Beauty's castle, something inside of me started to wake up.

**...**

"Haunted Mansion was way better than the Jungle Cruise. What are you, eighty?"

He wagged his brow at me. "Hardly, Bird. I just prefer the calm waters of the Jungle Cruise to the noisy chaotic mess of the Haunted Mansion."

I laughed so hard. We'd been comparing rides all afternoon and were currently in an hour wait for Pirates of the Caribbean.

_Yum, Johnny Depp!_

We were both munching on warm soft pretzels while we waited. Kids moaned and shuffled, some crying, some passed out in their parent's arms. If I was overwhelmed by the day, these five year olds had to be going insane.

Edward's arm draped lazily over my shoulders as we stood and ate our snacks. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I know you didn't want me to know, but, are you at least enjoying your birthday?"

Nodding I faced him. "Best birthday ever."

His smiled widened, his nose brushed mine softly and then the kid behind started screaming at his mother about when was it going to be his turn.

I giggled to myself and popped the last of my pretzel in my mouth as we shuffled forward toward a waiting boat.

Edward held my hand as I stepped into the shallow vessel and then sat next to me; We lurched forward and I grabbed his hand, listening to his low chuckle.

"Shut it. I didn't realize the damn thing was going to jerk us forward."

I felt his shoulder move again and pushed into him.

We moved through dark tunnels of water, bombs exploded around us, water sprayed up and there he was, the animatronic version of my crush, Johnny Depp aka Jack Sparrow.

It was at the moment, in Pirates of the Caribbean, that I realized we hadn't been followed, photographed or jumped on all day.

_Way to go, Bella. Knock your fucking knuckles on wood, the day isn't over yet. _

I sighed quietly and discreetly knocked on the fiberglass boat we rode in. Hey, it looked like wood, that counts, right?

As we left the ride and exited into the nighttime of the park, I smiled up at the stars that shined just for me. It was my birthday. I was at the happiest fucking place on earth with a guy who treated me like a princess; how could this day not be perfect?

"Hurry, Bird, we need to be up front for this."

"For what?" He took my hand and we weaved our way through what was meant to look like New Orleans.

"You'll see." He looked over his shoulder and grinned.

Damn, that grin was starting to grow on me. I squeezed his hand as we moved faster through the crowd.

We stopped where a large crowd was forming around the castle. Edward pulled me to stand in front of him, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and held me against his chest. I removed my Minnie ears and tucked them into my purse after I knocked into his chin a few times.

I jumped in his arms when a loud boom shook through my body and the sky lit up with shimmering fireworks.

"Wow!" I reached my hands up and gripped Edward's arms where they rested across my collar bone. I bounced a few times on my toes as the sky glittered and came to life around the castle.

"This is amazing. I will never forget it. Ever." I spoke into Edward's ear when he rested his chin close to my face.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself so thoroughly, Bella." His scruffy jaw ticked my skin and I smiled.

**...**

By the time we made it back to the car, my feet were angry and achy. But I wouldn't trade this day, this birthday, for any other. It had been the most perfect day I'd ever experienced.

We drove in silence most of the way. It was only a twenty minute ride back to Edward's place, and I watched as he sent a text when we stopped at red light.

Now it was my turn to ask. "Everything okay?"

"Perfect, Bella." He smiled at me as he slid the phone between his legs. My eyes strayed a bit longer than they should have, watching as his muscles moved under the denim of his jeans when he pressed the clutch to shift gears. I sucked my lower lip into my mouth and turned away to watch the buildings and lights of the city around us rush by.

Edward opened the door for me, taking my hand in his, we were greeted by a grinning Emmett in the garage.

"Welcome back guys. Glad things went smoothly today, Aaron said there weren't any issues at all."

"Wait." I looked back at Edward. "You had people with us today?"

He nodded. "I always have people, Bella. It's not a good idea for me to _not _have them."

"Huh. I didn't even notice."

"Well, then, he was doing his job very well, wasn't he?" We all rode up the elevator in silence.

As we walked out, Emmett made his way toward the only other door in the hall and stopped.

"Will you be needing anything else tonight?"

"Nope. Thank you, Emmett." He and Edward did a little fist bumping thing and said good night.

Before opening the door, Edward looked at me, a seriousness on his face that I hadn't seen all day.

"Don't hate me." His tone a soft pleading.

"For what?"

He unlocked the door and immediately, covered my eyes with his large fingers.

"What's going on?" I listened intently; there was nothing, not even music. "Edward?"

"It's a surprise." We started to move forward slowly. I shuffled in my state of blindness.

We came to a stop after a moment and Edward whispered at my ear.

"Happy birthday, Bella."

He hands moved away from my eyes and I blinked a few times, bringing the room into focus. Candles. So many candles. On the counters, on the shelves and flowers; brilliant pinks and bright yellows, daisies everywhere.  
In the middle of his large kitchen table sat a cake fit for a king. It was a huge round cake, the color of a beautiful clear blue sky. Candles blazed, flames dancing in the slight breeze moving through the room. My name was written in pink in the center of the sugary confection. I swallowed back the lump in my throat. No one had ever done anything like this for me. I was afraid to open my mouth for fear that I would make a fool out of myself.

"No gifts. I promise. But you can't not have cake at your birthday, Bella." His voice was rich and sweet like honey beside me.

We both stood, gazing at the fiery table in front of us.

"Thank you."

His fingers twisted in mine at our sides.

"You have to make a wish."

I nodded.

_I wish for the courage to do the things I want to do, without fear of failing or hurting._

I leaned in, still holding Edward's hand in my own and blew out the candles. One by one they flickered out and I watched as smoke wiggled and danced toward the ceiling.

Turning, I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him toward me and kissed him until my toes curled and knew that after today, nothing would ever be the way it was before.

**...**

I lay in bed, fresh from a shower and strangely, wide awake, even after the long day. Bella had eaten the largest piece of cake I'd ever seen anyone eat. Alice was right in her suggestion of white cake with raspberry filling. It really was her favorite.

She had slowly trudged off to bed about an hour ago. I stayed and cleaned up candles and wrapped up cake. She had mentioned sharing some to Emmett, so I had made a plate for him as well.

As I stared at the ceiling, my phone vibrated.

_**Jasper **__- Head's up, man. You and Bella are big news. All over the net._

I let out a slow breath, rolled over and closed my eyes on the day.

* * *

**A/N**

"Bird Girl" is nom'd over at TLS this week! How exciting! :0 ) I would be honored if you'd vote for my story.

TehLemonadeStand dot net

...

A huge HUGE thank you to my girl, Shannon. Your friendship means the world to me.

...

I am currently sucked into a story, it is a WIP, but it has me on the edge of my seat. Check it out if you have time.  
**"Breakaway Bella" by Hoodfabulous**  
Let her know I sent ya, and leave her some love. :0 )


	19. Chapter 19

How I wish you could see the potential,  
the potential of you and me.  
It's like a book elegantly bound but,  
in a language that you can't read  
just yet.  
You gotta spend some time, Love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find, Love  
I will possess your heart.

"I Will Possess Your Heart"  
~Death Cab for Cutie~

* * *

My phone was buzzing incessantly and roused me from a rather deep sleep the next morning.

I blindly reached for the offending hunk of metal, slapping my hand around the bedside table a few times before fumbling it in my sleepy fingers.

A long groan left my chest as it buzzed to life again.

"Bloody hell." My voice was heavy with sleep as I cracked my eyes open to peer at the phone.

"Sixty two bloody text messages?" I pushed myself up in bed, propping myself against the headboard. I ran a hand over my face and took a deep breath before opening the messages. Most of them from Alice. A few from my publicist who was already all over anything that could possibly emerge from Bella's visit. Angela was a godsend and could fix any situation. I paid her handsomely to take care of any and everything that came up.

_**Alice**_- Edward. Call me.

_**Alice**_- Seriously.

_**Alice**_- Edward, if you don't want Bella to kick your ass, you should contact me before she wakes up.

_**Alice**__ -_ Dude. When are you waking up?

The messages went on and on like this as I scrolled. One did make me laugh.

_**Alice**__ -_ I'm officially hiding in the bathroom with my phone. Jasper said he's going to throw it out the window if I don't leave you alone. Well, since when do I listen to anyone? Exactly. So, call me.

Just when I was finishing all of her messages, the damn phone buzzed again. A new message from Alice. This time a photo was attached.

I stared silently at the image as it burned into my retinas.

Bella and I at Disney, in front of that pink monstrosity of a castle. Her small fingers on my face as we kissed.

I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't save that photo right away.

_Edward -_ Hey Hell Cat, what's with all the text messages?

It took her 1.6 seconds to reply.

_Alice -_ Holy shit, Edward. Hot kiss at the castle.

_Edward -_ It's everywhere, isn't it?

_Alice - _Only the majors are picking it up .. aka It's fucking EVERYWHERE and Bella is going to see it. She may not google you or read that tabloid stuff, but she's going to see it. EVERY - WHERE.

Well, I guess the only thing I could do was pray that Bella didn't get too upset. I couldn't change what was. I just hope she didn't regret it once she found out that that moment had been captured and sold to the entire world. Not exactly how I envisioned trying to win her over.

_Alice _- Helllllo? Did I lose you?

I laughed and shook my head.

_Edward _- No. I'm still here. Trying to think of how I am going to handle this with Bella.

_Alice _- Holy shit. I'm so glad I'm not you. Just sayin. I mean, she can be really pissy when she wants to be. You've been warned.

_Edward _- Gee, thanks for the encouragement, friend.

_Alice - _Hope you live through it.

_Edward - _Bye now.

I dropped my phone in my lap and ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to to figure out what was going to be the best way to talk to Bella about the photograph that was, apparently, everywhere.

If I didn't handle it just right, she would absolutely freak out. She had every right to be upset. She didn't sign on the dotted line to lose her privacy. Neither myself, nor Aaron, realized there was anyone taking pictures. He's always on top of anyone he thinks is suspicious. I picked the phone back up and opened the photo. Was it just a cell capture, or did it come from an actual camera. Hard to tell on this small screen. The details were pretty sharp. It was definitely me, though Bella's face was a little better hidden. Were there more photos from that day floating around? Angela hadn't said.

_**Edward **__-_ Are there any others?

_**Alice**__ -_ Thought you'd never ask. Yes. And yes, you can see her face. People in Forks are talking. Tread lightly, I have no idea who's going to message her before you talk to her.

_Fuckity fuck. _

I threw the phone onto the bed and gripped my hair tightly in my fingers.

"Everything okay?"

My head shot up and my gaze zeroed in on Bella's worried face.

"Define, 'okay'."

She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the room. I patted the spot next to me in bed.

_Would she really get into bed with me? _

Her bare legs curled together next to mine and she leaned against the headboard next to me.

_Holy fuck. _

"I suppose we need to chat, Bella."

She turned her face toward mine, waiting silently for me to start.

I blew out a long breath and decided to lay it out there, let the pieces fall where they may.

"I hope you know that I would never do anything to purposely hurt you, right?"

Her nostrils flared slightly and I watched her chest move sharply as she sucked in a breath.

"Just say it, whatever it is that you did, just fucking say it."

I watched as she started closing herself back up. Her posture stiffened, arms closed over her chest.

"Apparently there are photos floating around from yesterday."

Bella gave a timid laugh.

"Is that all?"

"Well, yes. But the photo is of us kissing in front of the castle." I studied her face a moment longer; she had visibly relaxed, arms slack. I breathed a short sigh as her lips twitched.

"I would have to be a complete moron to think that something wouldn't pop up somewhere, Edward." Her eyes met mine and there was nothing but honesty staring back at me. "I may not be famous and worldly like you, but I'm not stupid. I know how this shit works, at least from an outside perspective. I'll deal with the consequences of my actions. It's not like I was caught fucking you against the castle. It could be worse."

I was ever grateful for the pile of bed linens covering up the evidence of just how much I wished it were that worse case scenario.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" I turned my face toward hers.

I had enjoyed the change from being called, Dur, all the time, to actually hearing her say my name. It delivered a deep primal urge straight into my gut, to claim her for my own. To beat the shit out of anyone who told me otherwise. To protect her.

"You okay?" I watched as her brown eyes darted around the room and then back to me. I ran the back of my fingers over the pale, soft skin of her cheek.

"I'm fine. I'm good, actually." She sounded surprised and I watched as she rose up onto her knees, leaned in and pressed her parted lips to mine.

**...**

One minute I was beyond pissed and in the next I was excitedly relieved and eagerly digging my fingers into the thick, soft tufts of hair at the back of Edward's head. My fingers twisted and pulled until I had to tilt my face to get closer to his. My mouth moved with his as if we'd been lovers forever. It felt so good.

I swiftly straddled his legs and sunk into his lap, a low groaning noise left Edward's mouth and the sound danced along my spine in a chill. His large hands gripped my hips and squeezed tightly. When I pulled my mouth from his, tilting my face upward to catch my breath, his lips crossed my throat, searing the skin with hot kisses. My thighs tightened around him when his teeth nipped at a sensitive spot, his tongue followed, soothing the sting.  
The scruff of his beard dragged across my skin and his hands gripped me tighter, pulling me flush against his bare chest.

"Hold on." His voice growled. Instinctively I locked my hands behind his neck, not able to get a word out before he had me on my back, pressing me into the down comforter and thick mattress.

Edward's hips were heavy between my legs, and my god, he was rock hard. My body moved toward his like a magnet. I only wanted to be closer him.

I wiggled under his weight in an attempt to remove my shirt, his eyes met mine and I was frozen in that instant, unable to move.

"You're so beautiful." His fingers traced over my cheek, down the side of my neck, causing my throat to swell over the breath that I held in my chest. His brilliant green eyes followed the path his fingers had drawn, and then roamed my entire face. I'd never felt more vulnerable or naked in my entire life.

His eyes locked back on mine, his face moving closer until his lips brushed my own with his words.

"I'm going to make you see."

**...**

"I hope you don't mind that I ordered in tonight, Bird." Edward's voice carried through the room and I could smell the sweet aroma of Chinese wafting in the air as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Not at all, especially since you ordered my favorite." Leaning over the counter I grabbed up a spicy tuna roll and popped the whole thing in my mouth in one bite. "Mmmmmm." I gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Nice trick." I felt the blush move over my neck as I tried not to choke on my food.

"Shut up."

Edward laughed and turned to grab plates from the cabinet.

We'd spent the day at the beach, after our morning make-out session, I figured it was best if I wasn't left alone with him for extended periods of time. I was becoming comfortable with him and that, more than anything else, confused and scared the shit out of me.

I was headed back home in the morning and he was staying here. He had a life here, in California, one that was crazy and unlike anything I'd ever experienced. And I had my own life to get back to as well. One in which I owned a business and had Sunday spaghetti dinners with my mom and dad. Where my best friend annoyed the living crap out of me and I loved her for it.

"What's going on in there?"

I blinked and smiled at him. "Just thinking about getting back to work on Monday."

"Well, stop doing that. You're on vacation. No work. Just good food and hopefully, good company." He winked and handed me a plate piled high with food and slid a cold beer into my free hand.

"The food is amazing and the company is great." He smiled once and walked toward the living room.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Bird."

We sat on the floor in front of the couch, pulling the coffee table closer so that we could eat and watch a movie.

"What did you pick?" Edward grabbed for the remote to start the movie.

"I chose one of my favorites, which I was very happy to see in your collection, I might add."

"Glad I could make you happy."

I must be one insane bitch to be thinking about work and going home.

"_Saturday, March twenty fourth, nineteen eighty four, Shermer High School.." _

"This is your favorite movie, Bird?" I looked over to see his raised eyebrow. "The Breakfast Club?"

I shrugged, staring back.

"Interesting."

I turned away from his gaze and kept my eyes on the movie.

**...**

I woke up at two in the morning. Actually, I hadn't ever really gone to sleep. I laid in the dark with my mind tumbling over itself. I'd be going home in a few hours and I couldn't escape the little bit of sadness that I felt. It seemed amplified in the quiet glow of the night. I kicked the covers off, started to freeze, pulled them back on. Spooned the spare pillow, kicked it to the floor.

I pushed the door open wider and tip toed across the plush carpeted floor.

"You alright, Bird?" Edward's voice rasped out from the bed.

I crawled silently into the warm covers next to him and pressed my lonely body against his.

"Can't sleep." I mumbled as he pulled me closer, his heavy arm trapping me to his bare chest.

I felt his lips at the back of my head and I was only slightly miffed that I was finally able to relax and drift into a deep sleep when I was with him.

* * *

**AN**

Dear Readers,  
Thank you so much for sticking with me. We suffered the loss of a family member on Christmas Day in our family and my deployed husband had to return home for a while. Things have just been quite melancholy, as you can imagine, which is why my update for Bird was pushed back so long.

I do hope you all enjoy this new chapter and I plan to return to a normal posting schedule as of now. Though please understand that I am currently a single mommy with a still deployed husband, some weeks are harder than others.  
Much love to each and every one of you. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart for all of your kind comments regarding Bird and Dur. You guys never fail to make me smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Can you keep a secret?

Will you hold your hand

Among the flames?

Honey you're a shipwreck

With your heart of stone

"Heart Of Stone"  
~Iko~

I stared quietly out the small window of the jet.

The old guy next to me who reeked of whiskey and stale cigarettes, had passed out before we even left the ground in LA. He was snoring and there was a line of drool threatening his chin. My distaste for my seatmate was growing as his balding head hit my shoulder.  
I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick shove. No way was I getting drunk drool on my sweatshirt. Gross. He let out a started snort and dropped his head back in his seat.

I went back to gazing out the window at the white clouds that surrounded the sardine can I was flying in.

"_I have to work for a few weeks, then I want to come see you." Edward's long fingers held mine captive. "If that's okay with you?"_

I reached for my iPod and changed the song. I'd never really given much thought to any sort of real relationship with Edward. I'd be insane to walk into that sort of situation. One, he's followed every day everywhere he goes. I'd eventually lash out, my fuse is much too short to deal with a lifestyle that is so public. Two, just having been around him the last few days, the looks that I got from other girls and women, were enough to bring my self esteem down a few pegs. Not that I really give a shit what they think of me, but when it's so in your face, it really is hard to ignore. I damn well know I'm good enough and fine the way I am, but shit. You try having strangers eye dagger you all day. It gets old. Three, long distance relationships are hard. To step into an already difficult situation, and to make it more difficult let's go ahead and put you states, sometimes countries, apart? No thanks. I was going to have to reevaluate what had happened while I was in California and why I was even considering a relationship with Edward. And more so, why in the world am I sitting on a plane, holding back tears and obsessing in my head over things that are clearly out of my control.

**….**

"Ahhhhh! BELLLLA!"

Arms wrapped so tightly around my waist I thought I was going to be squeezed to death.

"Hey Alice. You wanna go ahead and let go of me now before you kill me?"

"Bitch." I heard her mutter as she gave me one more squeeze for measure.

"Oh no no, you little shit. You have no room for name calling." I laughed as we made our way of the airport to her car.

I dumped my bags in the back and climbed into the passenger seat.

"So. Where's my gift?" I laughed as Alice slid her seat belt across her chest. "Seriously, Bella. What did you get for me?"

"You are such a brat, Alice."

"You love me." She flashed a huge smile in my direction. "I missed you. Don't ever leave again."

"I missed you, too, Brandon. You would have died out there."

I reached around the seat and awkwardly unzipped my bag, pulling out a plastic Disney bag. I tossed the bag into her lap and watched as she dug eagerly through the package.

She giggled uncontrollably at the Alice in Wonderland Mickey ears that I had picked out for her. She immediately put them on, adjusting the elastic strap under her chin.

"I love these, Bella. Like, to infinity and beyond." She winked at me. She's one of the only people in the world who knew of my secret affinity for Disney movies. It is a sick obsession, one that I guard and don't let on about.

"Ohhhhh, Bellllla!" Alice turned to me with eyes so wide you'd think she was an owl. Then came the squeals and shrieks. "It's gorgeous and I love it!" She held the glittering crystal bracelet up.

"I got it at a little shop in Malibu." I watched as rainbows danced around the ceiling and dashboard of the car. "You really like it? I thought of you as soon as I saw it."

"I effin love it. It's so perfect." She had the clasp opened and was already clipping it around her wrist. She leaned over and we hugged forever.

I had missed my best friend while I was gone. It's almost pathetic how much I missed her, but I couldn't help it. When you're given good people in life, you should hang on to them and treat them well.

"Let's get you home, Bella. We have a birthday to celebrate, girl!"

**...**

"Oh my god." I stared at my living room in awe. There were streamers and balloons of all colors everywhere. A giant Happy Birthday banner strung across one wall and oh my god.

"Alice. Are you fucking kidding me?" I dropped my bags on the floor. "What in the hell is this?!"

I walked slowly across the room to a life size cardboard cutout of Edward; I looked up into his paper eyes and wanted to die.

"Well, I figured if he couldn't be here with us to celebrate, this was second best!" She closed the door and stepped up next to me. "Don't get all pissy with me, this is fun. This is your fun birthday celebration. Don't you fucking ruin this for me, Swan. Everyone will be here soon so go get cleaned up."

"Everyone?" I raised my eyebrow and looked down at her. She had her hair braided intricately and knotted at the back of her neck.

"Put the attitude away." She smacked my ass and walked off to straighten couch cushions. "Your mom and dad, Jasper, Leah, etcetera."

"It's the 'etcetera' part that worries me." I muttered and grabbed my bag, taking my things to my room.

I was brushing my teeth when my phone beeped.

_**Dur - **__How was the flight?_

I grinned and bit down on my toothbrush as I typed.

_**Bird - **__Had a lovely seatmate. Drunk and passed out, tried to drool on me. We both made it to Seattle alive. Him just barely. ;) A little bumpy into Port A, but I'm still here! Alice is hosting a birthday party for me here tonight. I'd rather just go to bed. _

_**Dur -**__ Let her have her moment, Bird. She missed you. Though now I am missing you. If I promised not to throw a party, would you come back? _

My heart stuttered momentarily and I had to set my phone down. I rinsed my mouth and wiped my face off with a damp rag. I stared in the mirror and wondered who the girl was that was looking back at me. She had a funny smile on her face and her cheeks were red.

_**Bird -**__ Honestly? Yes. I'd come visit again. _

Senders' remorse set in very quickly after that message went out. You know, when you're honest with someone via text, and you're okay with it at the time, and then two seconds later you wish there was a rewind button, or that you could reach into their phone and delete it before they get the chance to see it? Senders' remorse. It was horrible. What in the hell was I doing?

I startled when my phone rang out.

"Hello?"

"Are you serious? You'd come back?"

"Uhhh, yes. I'd come back."

"I'll book you a flight for tomorrow."

"You're insane. I can't come back tomorrow. I have to work tomorrow. You know earn money, what little I do earn for myself." I dropped my toothbrush into the small holder on my counter.

I heard Edward laugh quietly over the line. I could imagine him lounging on his couch, bare feet on the coffee table; hair flopped over his forehead, California sunshine spilling around him from the open window.

"I am insane, Bella, you are correct. Have fun tonight. I'll be thinking of you." His voice dropped and my skin crawled in sweet little goose bumps.

"Okay. I will. You do that."

Oh god. When was he going to be thinking of me? What was he going to be doing while he thought of me?

"Gotta go, Edward." My voice whispered out.

"Talk to you later, Bird."

**xOx**

My phone buzzed on my bare chest at one a.m. I lifted it and nearly laughed myself out of bed. Alice had sent me a photograph of Bella, pink feather boa wrapped around her neck; drink in hand, with her arm slung around what looked to be a life-size cutout of myself. She wore a huge smile that lit up her entire face and was surrounded by balloons and streamers. The messaged attached read: She's hooked. You just have to reel her in.

Before I had time to mull this idea over, my phone came to life once again.

_**Jasper **__- Hey. Keeping an eye on the girls. All seems okay. _

_**Edward**__ - You sure, mate?_

Though I trusted Jasper more than most of the people in my life, I was beginning to get antsy about what was going on over there. If anything happened to Bella, I'd have to kill a motherfucker.

_**Jasper **__- Don't get me wrong, man. There were paps out here like crazy. Still are. Just waiting on you to arrive so they can sell some pictures to the public. _

I rubbed at my scalp and flipped back to the smiling photo of Bella. Was I truly willing to put her through this? Was she going to be willing to go through it? Fuck. I stared at her wide brown eyes and careless smile. I was going to do this to her. To myself. Because I want her. I need her and god help me, if I didn't get her. And god help the person who stood between what I wanted and me.

_**Edward -**__ I'll be there in a couple weeks. Have some things I need to finish up here before I have a few days to myself. Keep me in the loop. _

_**Jasper - **__You know I will, man. Don't worry too much. No one's getting by me._

That's exactly what I feared though. That someone would get by him.

_**Edward - **__Thanks again, mate. G'night. _

_**Jasper - **__Night, man. _

**xOx**

My head swirled and my stomach pitched as I walked down the hall. Alice was passed out in the guest room. I could hear music playing quietly from the speakers in the living room from last night's shenanigans. Apparently we didn't turn off the lights either, because their beams jabbed into my eyeballs and stabbed my brain like daggers. Damned hangover. I blindly groped the wall feeling for the switch to shut them off, groaning when I finally hit it.

"Jesus. This is just such a shitty way to start the day."

I felt like an animal had curled up in my mouth and died in my sleep. Coating my teeth with fur and leaving me with a sticky dry mouth. Just nasty. Never again will I drink so much.

I fumbled for the lock on the front door. The morning paper and some coffee would definitely help to put things back into order.

"Bella! BELLA!"

"Why isn't Edward here?"

"Did Edward dump you?"

"Are you and Edward together?!"

My eyes popped open as I leaned out to gather the paper and came to rest on a group of men and their cameras.

"Too much to drink last night?"

"Drowning your sorrows?!"

What the fuck? This morning just went from shitty to shitty and pissing me off.

I stood with my paper and flipped them all the bird before I shut and locked the door.

"What in the fuck is wrong people?" Bumbling my way to the kitchen I slammed the paper on the counter and immediately regretted my stupidity.

"Ohhh ouch." I grabbed my head and pulled a bottle of ibuprofen from the cupboard along with a mug and a tea bag.

"This is going to suck."

I glanced up when I heard Alice.

"No shit." I grabbed the stuff for a second cup of tea and handed her some pills as well. "Whisper, Alice. Just whisper."

She nodded, her hand patting her stomach and grimaced when she pulled a chair out.

"What in the hell did we do last night, Bella? I feel like someone hit me with a mac truck and then backed up and did it again."

I shrugged and pointed at the mess of shot glasses and empty liquor bottles.

"Looks like we decided to drink our weight in vodka and tequila." I looked around once more. "Did Jasper leave?"

Alice nodded slowly.

"Yeh. I told him girls only."

**...**

By four o'clock Alice and I were coming around. Showers, food and lots of water helped. She had already set up for our shifts to be covered and we were lounging on my couch watching a movie, she had her face buried in her laptop. Jasper was covering for her and kept texting to see how we were doing, promising to bring us food in a few hours.

"Oh shit." The words left Alice's mouth in a harsh whisper.

I raised an eyebrow in her direction. "What's up?"

"You don't want to know, Bella." She shook her head and turned the laptop to face me.

**Edward's Beauty Drinks Away Woes**

And under that caption was a photo of myself from earlier in the morning, newspaper in one hand and the single finger salute on the other.

"Sources close to the beautiful Bella, say she's distraught over the breakup between herself and mega star, Edward Cullen."

"Oh fuck my life."

**xOx**

Rage swept through my body in waves.

_**Edward **__- Either you fucking silence their source, or I will. _

I slammed the phone down on my desk and looked up at Angela. She'd been working her ass off all morning to find out who was talking to the assholes in Forks, with no real lead. No one was talking.

"It was probably someone that was at the party last night, Edward. Someone who needs to make a few bucks."

"Jesus. If they needed money that badly, they could have at least come up with a better story. Shit." My fingers raked through my hair, tugging until the pain shot down my neck.

_**Jasper **__- Working on it, man. I've been at the shop all morning covering for Alice. I'm headed over to Bella's shortly. Will let you know how it goes. _

I sunk back in the leather chair and glared at the laptop screen and the photo of Bella. Someone was going to fuck this up before I had a chance to make it right. I let her go for a day and shit hits the fan.

_**Bird -**__ I know you're sitting around thinking this is your fault, Dur. It is. But it's just as much my own fault. So don't shoulder this shit on your own. They can print whatever they want, I know who I am. _

_**Dur - **__You don't have to go through this on your own either. It is very much my fault that there are cameras in your life. They needn't be there and whoever is spreading such lies will pay. I promise you this, Bella. _

My fingers tapped on the desktop. Someone was going to pay for this shit.

* * *

**A/N**

Dear Shannon.. Thank you for everything.

Dear readers, what can I say? You are all so kind, positive and understanding. Thank you to each of you for your sweet comments while I've been in a little bit of a rut. It makes me feel good to know I'm not going through it alone.

I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter with Dur and Bird. Shit's about to hit the fan… I'd hate to be on the receiving end of Dur or Bird's anger. ; P


	21. Chapter 21

Don't say a word

Just come over and lie here with me

'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see

I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe

There I just said it

I'm scared you'll forget about me.

"Edge of Desire"  
~John Mayer~

The week that followed the god awful article about my boozing it up and being heartbroken was one of the weirdest I'd ever had.  
Everyone had sympathetic words for me, as if my heart had seriously been crushed by Edward. When I tried explaining it was my birthday party and that there was no broken heart caused by anyone, I'd get the sympathetic hug or pat on the back. As if I were in denial. My dad was ready to jail every last person holding a camera outside the shop and my house. But they weren't truly breaking any laws. They kept a respectable distance; didn't come into my driveway after I asked them not to. They just wanted more story, which they weren't getting, and were quickly learning that Bella Swan has a very boring normal life.

I really didn't care who it was that said I was a lush with a broken heart. There are much, _much_ worse things that someone could have printed about me. I knew I wasn't either of those things, and the people who I cared about most knew those things weren't true. That's all that mattered.

I'd been at work since about three in the afternoon, it was going on eleven and my feet were starting to ache. We still had at least another before close and another half hour or so close up after that.

Alice had gone home earlier with a headache leaving Paul and I to tend to the crowd for the night.

I had just set three beers on the counter for a customer when Paul sidled up next to me.

"Just so you know, Bella, I'd be more than willing to help you get over that broken heart." His eyebrows wagged at me as his hip bumped me.

"Right, Paul." I laughed. The guys had been giving me a hard time all week, all in good fun. "I think I'm too depressed over the whole thing." I rolled my eyes and wiped down the bar.

"I can fix that too." He grinned and wandered down toward a few female customers that had been keeping him busy for the last hour.

I was really glad that my friends hadn't acted weird around me. Other than each of them letting me know they hadn't said anything to the paps. I think for the most part they were all amused by the hype and thought the whole idea of Bella with a broken heart was absurd.

When I got home that night and made my way to the front door, I couldn't see anyone outside waiting for a photo op, perhaps they all got bored and ran off to find a real story. On my doorstep though was a single white calla lily. No note, no nothing, just the flower. I stared down at it for a long minute before the hairs on the back of my neck prickled in awareness. I turned and looked around, but could see no one.

My damn imagination was getting out of fucking control. I reached down for the flower and my phone buzzed in my pocket at the same time. I screamed, jumped and fell into the door.

"Mother fucker."

If there was anyone who wanted embarrassing pictures or movies of me, that would have been the best one by far.

I grabbed for the flower and thrust my key into the front door, twisting the knob I fell through the entry. I was clearly going to be labeled an alcoholic if anyone caught this amazing show of my ability to trip over a flat surface.

I sat on the floor, my back against the door, I reached one hand up and twisted the lock and tried to catch my breath.

I dug my phone from my pocket and clicked it on.

_**Dur **__- Thinking of you. _

Followed up with a photo of paper Starbucks cup.

Asshole! Of course it would be him that made me scream and nearly knock myself out.

_**Bird -**__ Jesus, Dur. You about gave me a damn heart attack. Thanks to the performance I just gave at the front door, people are going to seriously believe I have a drinking problem. _

_**Dur**__ - I'm sorry to have caused an issue, Bird. What's going on over there? _

I glanced over at the lone flower, now tattered, lying by my left foot.

_**Bird**__ - Nothing really. I had found this flower by my door and my imagination ran away with me and right about that same time, my phone started buzzing and making noise. _

_**Dur **__- A flower? _

_**Bird -**__ You jealous, Dur? ;P_

_**Dur**__ - Maybe. _

I grinned and gathered myself up off the floor, made my way to my bedroom and kicked off my shoes.  
I groaned when I realized it was already one in the morning and made my way to the bathroom, turning on the hot water I let the tub fill with bubbles. I stripped out of my clothes and tentatively stuck a toe in to test the water.

"Fucking perfect." I sunk deep into the warm cocoon and twisted my hair onto the top of my head.

_**Dur **__- You alive over there, or did I lose you to the sleep gods? _

I laughed softly and dried my hands on a small towel.

_**Bird **__- I am in the tub. _

_**Dur**__ - Don't fuck with me, Bella._

I snapped a picture of my toes peeking out of the bubbles and sent it to him.

_**Dur **__- Jesus. Do you know what you do to me? _

_**Bird **__- I have an idea. _

_**Dur**__ - No. I really don't think you do, Bella. _

I sploshed around for a little longer until the water became cold, then toweled off and dressed for bed.

_**Bird **__- Time for lights out. It's been a long day. _

_**Dur **__- Hang on a moment, please. _

_**Bird**__ - Hanging. _

I laid in bed in the dark for what felt like forever waiting for him to message me back. Ten minutes later my phone chimed and I looked down.

"Oh my god." I whispered and scrambled to sit up. He had sent a video.

With a shaky finger, I tapped the screen and Edward came to life. He had an acoustic guitar and was sitting in a chair from his dining room. He smiled once at the camera and then began to sing. I listened with rapt attention. Holding my breath when the words of the next verse poured from his lips.

"Steady my breathing, silently screaming, I have to have you now. Wired and I'm tired think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor. Or maybe this mattress will spin on its axis and find me on yours."

His voice was rough and his fingers moved gracefully over each note of the song. My heart was thumping so heavy in my chest I thought I'd never get it to beat normally again. When he finished the song, he set the guitar down and smiled again.

"Goodnight, Bella." He leaned into the camera to hit stop and his face filled the final frame.

I stared at the screen for a long time. Gone was the beard scruff and in its place was a gloriously rough looking five o'clock shadow. His lips curled at one side in a crooked smile that made me squirm as the memory of his kiss danced through my head. His hair was shorter, must have gotten a cut, it looked as though he'd been running his hands through it though because it was a manic mess.

Without a second thought, I saved the video to my phone and laid back down under the covers. My heart was still galloping wildly and I knew I wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

_**Bird **__- I didn't know you could sing like that, Edward. Thank you. I loved it. _

_**Dur**__ - My pleasure, Bella. I'm glad you enjoyed it. _

I flipped the light on next to my bed, quickly turned the phone on myself, puckered up and threw the bird for a picture.

_**Bird **__- Sweet dreams, Dur. _

_**Dur **__- lol Thank you for the photograph, Bird. Too kind. Sleep well._

**xOx**

I knew that to keep Bella from completely freaking out, I'd have to move slowly. Take things one tiny baby step at a time and accept what she was willing to give without pushing for more. But I was getting to the point where I was ready to push. If she wanted to keep playing silly games, fine, but she would play them with me much closer.

I paused halfway across my office and was greeted by a fresh cup of coffee from Angela.

"Thank you, Angela. You're a lifesaver." I leaned in and kissed her cheek once. "Have you heard anything yet from Washington? Perhaps someone's squealed?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Cullen." She jotted down a note in the folder she was holding. "We're working on it though and Mr. Whitlock called a while ago and spoke with Emmett."

I felt a tension headache starting in back of my skull and pressing down at my neck and shoulders.

"I'm going to hit the gym for an hour or two." I nodded up at Angela. "You okay here?"

"Perfectly fine." She smiled and reached for her phone as it rang, exiting my office.

...

After an hour in the weight room, I pushed myself through a third mile on the treadmill, music blaring into my ears from a playlist on my phone. Just in time for my cool down, one of my favorite songs came on and I breathed out a heavy breath.

"If I traded it all, if I gave it all away for one thing..." I sang quietly as I slowed my pace. Sweat ran down the front my neck and my hair stuck to my forehead. "...if I sorted out, if I knew all about this one thing, wouldn't that be something..."

I grabbed some towels and cleaned off the machine and took off for a shower. My headache was gone and my muscles felt warm, pliable and I was ready to get on with the day. I had a meeting to do a read through and some sort of photo thing later. I had been non-stop go for almost a year and was looking forward to a longer stint of downtime. Maybe I'd make it back over the pond for a few weeks. Wonder if Bella could be talked into coming along.

I stood under the hot spray of water; head hung allowing the pressure to massage my neck. As thoughts of Bella swarmed my brain, I flipped the water to cold and sucked in a breath as the temperature change hit me like a punch to the chest.

"Shit." I slammed the dial to off and wrapped a towel around my waist.

...

"Edward! When are you going to visit your lady friend?"

"Edward! Did you really knock her up and leave her?"

"Is Bella going to into rehab? Are you going to foot the bill?"

"Come on now guys..." I heard Emmett's no funny business voice boom out as I slid into the backseat of the waiting vehicle. "... Pregnancy and rehab? There is no story here. Go home."

I pulled my ball cap lower and sat quietly as Emmett jumped in next to me. The door shut with a thud and the vehicle pulled slowly from the curb and onto the road.

"You know they're not going to stop until you say something, Edward." Emmett stared at me from his seat.

"I know that. I just haven't decided what to say. And Bella isn't bothered by it." I looked out the window watching the lights flash by. "Yet."

"Hey man, no brooding. Get your head out of your ass." Emmett thumped my arm with his giant fist and laughed.

"I'm not brooding, fucker. I'm simply thinking."

"Right." Emmett drawled out. "Simply thinking." He snorted and shook his head. "That's just the uptight British way of saying, I'm a moody broody motherfucker right now."

I raised an eyebrow in his direction and he just grinned his dopey ass grin.

"You're a giant pain the ass, Emmett. You're lucky I let you stay around."

This brought forth loud laughter; at the same time my phone started buzzing.

_**Jasper **__- Bella had an interesting evening. You may want to ask her about it. _

_**Edward **__- What the fuck are you talking about?_

_**Jasper **__- Just ask her, man. And keep cool. She's a tough chick. _

I glared at the phone for a long moment and didn't even care when Emmett grabbed it from my hand and read the texts.

"We headed up sooner than planned?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to her first. Obviously if Jasper isn't worried, it can't be that bad."

"You know you're going to use whatever excuse you can to get over there, right?" Emmett snorted at me. "You're so fuckin' gone, bro."

* * *

A/N  
He's so gone.. but is she?


	22. Chapter 22

_Someone out there's_

_Listening to the same song_

_Feeling the same way that I do_

_Make me a believer pick up the receiver_

_Tell me you feel just like I do  
"I Do"  
~Better Than Ezra~_

_**Dur **__- Just on my way home from the most boring photo shoot ever. How was your night, beautiful?_

I hit send and waited for a reply. Which didn't come until almost a half hour later when I was home.

_**Bird**__ - Eh. It was a night. Had to break up a scuffle between a patron and an employee, nothing I can't handle though._

I sat up straighter on the couch and muted the TV.

_**Dur **__- A scuffle? What happened?_

_**Bird**__ - An old friend of mine came in with an attitude problem. Spouting off about the pictures in the papers etc. No big. I dealt with it._

_**Dur**__ - An old friend? I really don't like the idea of you having to defend yourself so often, Bird. I'm going to make a formal comment to the press so that it will hopefully slow down._

_**Bird**__ - It was just Jake. He gets a little wired up sometimes. Paul was here though and tried to get him to leave and Jake decided to shove Paul. I'm just glad I didn't have to call my dad in. That would have been embarrassing. lol_

Just Jake. I frowned.

_**Dur - **__Well, I'm glad you're okay and you didn't have to call your dad in. _

_**Bird **__- I'm exhausted, going to call it a night. Sleep well Dur. Stress less. ;P_

_**Dur **__- I'll work on that, Bird. Sweet dreams._

As I stood, I shoved the phone into the pocket of my sweats, stretched and made my way to the bedroom.

It's not as if I could race out to Washington and pound the bloody prick's face into the dirt. If Bella thought for one moment I didn't think she could handle herself, she'd kick my ass all the way back to LA. Most likely laughing at me in the end.

Dropping down on the bed, I laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

**...**

"So you like, liiiike him." Alice squealed in a whisper.

"What are we, in Jr. High?" I laughed.

Alice and I were working in the back of the shop. She was busy baking fresh black and white cookies while I scrubbed dishes and the floor. After the showdown with Jacob a few nights ago, I hadn't been able to get rid of the little shit. She was everywhere I went and made her loathing of Jake very loud and clear anytime she could.

"Truth." Alice swung around from the metal worktop where she was smothering cookies in the sweet confection. Her apron front smeared with dark icing and a very serious look on her face.

"Fine. I like him. Okay?" I dropped a clean baking pan on the holding rack.

Alice remained silent, but I could see her brain spinning a million miles an hour.

"What? No comment?" I jabbed.

"I just want you to thank me." Her small fingers tapped on the metal surface.

"Thank you?"

"Yes. Thank me. If it hadn't been for me behaving like a stupid schoolgirl, you'd have never met him. You'd still be pining away after that disgusting mutt, Jacob, and you'd end up an old cat lady."

"Are you fucking serious?" I laughed.

"Deadly."

"Well then, thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome. You name the first baby after me and we're even."

**...**

"Awww, what the shit?!" I slammed my car door and scanned the mess at the back door of the shop.

Our early morning, read middle of the night, delivery of flour and coffee had been torn open and was scattered over the slab of cement and into the dirt of the parking lot.  
I quickly unlocked the door and gingerly lifted one of the torn boxes that had grounds pouring out of it and laid it on its side on the counter before returning to grab the flour.

"Stupid teenagers running free at all hours." I carefully opened the box holding the coffee. "Ruining my damn morning."

It took me a good half hour to find containers for what I could salvage of the coffee and flour, then to make another order of the same items and to mark it on my calendar so that I could be here when the truck delivered the items.

Right about the time I was hitting the start button on three different machines, Alice flew in through the back door.

"I'm working on the cinnamon twists right now, Bella! Sorry I'm late. Shit shit shit!"

I could hear her scrambling around the back as the rich aroma of coffee filled the air. I took a deep breath and let go of the tension that had built in my shoulders.

"What's with all the containers of flour?"

And just like that I was irritated all over again.

I flung open the wooden swinging door that closed off the kitchen from the shop and propped a hip against the doorframe as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Some jackass kid slashed open both boxes. I had to clean it up and salvaged what I could. I already placed another order, like we really needed to spend the money on that shit."

Alice looked up from where she was twisting dough.

"Are you serious? Maybe we should get a security camera for out back. It's not a bad idea and we could shop around, Jazz would be more than happy to install it for us."

"Speaking of," I dropped my arms to my sides, "When's lover boy coming back?"

"Tomorrow." Alice's voice melted into a throaty purr.

"Stop molesting the dough, Brandon. Head out of the clouds." I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me. "I'm gonna flip the sign. I already loaded the front with muffins and bagels. Oh, and I found a stash of scones, when did you make those?"

"Yesterday. So they're good."

I nodded my head and left Alice to her baking.

It was almost ten before things slowed down a bit. I poured myself a coffee, stirred a spoonful of sugar in slowly and turned my phone on. My heart skipped a few times when I saw a text from Edward.

_**Dur **__- Morning, sweet Bird. I hope this finds you with a smile on your pretty face. _

Indeed, the smile I wore threatened to split my face in two. Resting my forearms on the counter in front of me, I typed out a reply.

_**Bird**__ - I am now. :) Hope your day started on a better foot than mine. Apparently some teenagers decided to trash my delivery last night. Stupid kids. _

I sipped my coffee and reached for one of the cinnamon twists Alice had dropped into the display case. I dipped the end into my warm drink and nibbled at the sweet bread. I was making some pretty serious goo-goo eyes at my phone, waiting with stupid baited breath for a reply.

"The Swan is in looooooooove."

My head snapped up and I smirked at Alice.

"No, don't you remember, I'm a heartbroken lush."

"Say what you will." Alice tossed a wet rag on the counter between us. "You're falling hard and fast, Bird Girl."

Panic tore through my belly.

"This is going to crash and burn, isn't it, Alice?" I licked icing from my thumb and finger. "I'm being stupid and ridiculous right now. Gah! I'm turning into you!"

"Hey! Don't be that way; I'm liked. People like me. You should be thrilled to be like me." She leaned in closer and took my hands in hers. "Listen to me, Bella, you're not stupid and nothing has to crash and burn if you don't want it to. But nothing good and fun ever came from not taking chances; make him your chance."

I stared over her shoulder and out the window at the sidewalk beyond.

"He's nice to you?"

I nodded.

"He cares about you, right?"

I brought my gaze back to hers and smiled.

"I want to show you something, hang on." Alice dug her tiny hand into the front pocket of her linen shorts and pulled her phone out. I watched as she scrolled her thumb methodically over the screen. She smiled and turned the phone toward me. "Here, look."

It was a picture of Edward and I at Disney, something a pap must have taken, but he was looking down at me as I stared up at the castle.

"We look like idiots with those giants ears on our heads." I pointed out.

"Look again, Bella. Look at his face." She tapped the screen once with a pink fingernail. "He's so far into you he can't see anything but _you._"

It was true. Well, I could imagine that to be true when looking at this photo. His face was more profile than straight on, his eyes trained on my face with a soft sort of intensity that made my stomach rock with nerves. The scruff of his bearded jaw shone in the sunlight, framing lips set in a straight, thoughtful, line. I caught myself tracing his face with my fingertip over the screen.

"I'll send it to you." Alice's voice tumbled softly through my reverie. I blinked up at her and she giggled quietly. "It's a good look on you, Bella."

"I feel like I should try, Alice." I set my phone down and stood back from the counter. "God I'm dumb, but I really think I like him enough that I'm willing to put myself out there."

Alice's face bloomed into a giant smile and I watched as she started doing what looked like the pee-pee dance.

"Eeeeeeeep! I knew it! I knew you would just melt for him. He's so cute and sweet and kind." She pushed her phone back into her pocket and smiled once more. "This is a good thing, Bella. I can feel it."

**...**

"Hiya, Bells."

My dad pulled me into a warm hug when I got to the house Friday night for dinner. His Old Spice cologne and Zest soap soothed me and I hugged him back.

"Hi, Dad." I mumbled into the soft fabric of his flannel shirt.

As we pulled apart, I heard my mom laugh in the kitchen.

Raising a brow, I looked at my Dad.

"Who's she on the phone with?"

"She's not on the phone, we have company joining us for dinner tonight." Charlie smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Besides me? Who is it?"

"Hey there, Baby Swan."

I bit back my groan of displeasure and halted an epic eye roll as I turned to face Jake.

"Hi, Jake. Is your dad here too?"

"Nope. Just me. Ran into Momma Swan at the grocery store and she invited me for supper." He turned his wide toothy grin on my mom. "Thank you again, Renee, I haven't had your spaghetti in way too long. Smells delicious."

To say I was disappointed in their choice of dinner guest was putting it mildly. I couldn't blame them though, really. I never let on that Jake had been a pain in the ass as of late. Sitting next to him at dinner was awkward and whereas I used to be anxious because I wanted to jump him, now I just wanted him to go home.

"So, Jake, why aren't you in Seattle?" I stared at him as I twirled a forkful of spaghetti. "You've been spending an awful lot of time here in little old Forks, I thought you'd outgrown us." I snarked.

"Isabella, watch your tone." My mother's warning did nothing more than make my irritation grow.

I shoveled my dinner into my mouth as quickly as I could without choking and pushed my chair away from the table when I was done to clean my dishes.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I grumbled as I scrubbed my plate. I dried my fork and glass and put everything away.

"I gotta go, guys. I have to be up early and it was a long day." I kissed my mom on the cheek and thanked her for the dinner.

"Really, Isabella, you could take ten minutes to relax with us. You've been so busy that I never see you anymore." Renee sounded rather dejected.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Mom. We should go shopping soon." This earned me a big smile.

"I'll walk you out, Bella." Jake's chair scraped across the floor.

"It's cool, eat. It's better warm than cold." I grabbed my keys off the bookshelf in the living room and made a mad dash for the front door. I was on the second step down when his hand curled around my arm.

"Hey, what's your fucking problem, Swan? You take one trip to ride Hollywood's dick and you have no time for your friends anymore?"

I pulled my arm but he just held tighter.

"Don't be disgusting, Jake, and let go of me." I seethed between my teeth.

"No." He started walking me backwards toward my car as he spoke. "You do realize the shit everyone is saying about you, right? Your picture is plastered everywhere with that asshole and everyone is calling you a slut."

I laughed in his face.

"Like I give a shit about what everyone else thinks? Jesus, Jacob, do you even _know_ me?" I tugged again at my arm, but he still wouldn't budge. "I've never been one to care what other people think. If they don't like me, no skin off my back. I've got family and _good_ friends who know me, that's all that matters."

Jake lowered himself until his face inches from mine, he let go of my arm and immediately it stung and tingled. He clamped down on my jaw with his meaty paw and held me still.

"What about me, Bells? Why all of a sudden am I the bad guy?" His eyes were almost black, pupils dilated and his large chest was moving rapidly.

"You made yourself that, Jacob. You used me because you knew how I felt about you. You used me and I am done being used."

His lips twisted and a puff of air blew out of his nose.

"I used you? You think I used you?! What do you think that dick is doing? He's fucking using you. You think you're so fucking clever, Bella Swan? You're just as stupid as you've always been."

He leaned in and his lips smashed against mine, his tongue slithered out and licked my lips; all I wanted to do was gag.

I shoved him hard in the chest and wiped at my mouth.

"Go away, Jake. Don't ever touch me again. Sick fuck."

I slammed my car door, started the engine up and peeled out of the drive.

At the stop sign at the end of the road, I paused to open my glove box and dig out a cigarette and a lighter.

What in the fuck was Jake thinking? Apparently not a lot. A chill ran up my spine as I breathed in the nicotine, feeling my muscles release the tension that had gripped them.

When I got home, I parked in the garage and locked up the house before taking a long hot shower.

On my right bicep, shadowy streaks of red and purple left stripes where his hand had gripped me.

_Dammit._

I dressed for bed, curled under the covers and for the first time in as long as I can remember, I genuinely felt lonely.

* * *

**A/N**

Hello everyone! Thank you for all of the sweet comments in the last chapter. I appreciate every single one so much.

I'd like to address a "**guest**" comment that I received on the last chapter asking if I had stolen this story from someone else. Since I can't message you back privately, I will address your comment here:  
No. I did not take this story from anyone else. I did go and look at the story you mentioned and would like to point out that it was started after mine and is completely different.  
I hope this addresses the situation and can be put to rest.  
Thank you again.  
xOx


	23. Chapter 23

_I would like to think our paths are straight_

_Disconnected from choices we make_

_That there is no reason why it can't be like you said  
One day it's gonna happen_

_I don't know when_

_I'll be on your street_

_But I know one day it's gonna happen_

_You're gonna be swept off your feet_

"Street Map"  
~Athlete~

I cruised down the road, the top down on my car, music blaring through the speakers, and singing at the top of my lungs. My hair whipped the side of my face, nearly causing me to choke on the stuff. I had pulled the mess up into a large clip at the back of my head, but apparently it wasn't strong enough to keep it all in one place.

It was my day off and I was pleased when I woke to sunshine and blue skies. Lucky day, Bella! I packed my jacket, some food and took off for Bogachiel**. **I was feeling sentimental as I parked, grabbed an apple, and my iPod and took off down the same dirt and moss-laden path that Alice and I had been down months ago.

The yellow glow of sunlight drifted through the treetops, casting a warm hue along the normally sodden and dark tree bark. I deviated from the path, branches and dirt squishing beneath my well-worn Chucks. The breeze was chillier here, coming in off the water. Breaking free of the trees, I pulled myself up on the exact piece of driftwood I'd used before and looked out at the water.

"Oh my god, Bella. You are such a loser." I threw my hands up in the air and let out a loud shout. It felt good to get it out, so I stood up and did it again. Breathing deeply of the clean, brisk morning air, tilting my face to the sun and listened as my voice echoed back at me.

I stayed there for hours, reading a book that I had stashed on my iPod and eating my apple. A few fishermen wandered in and out of view, but it remained quiet, minus the buzz of my phone here and there when Alice would interrupt me to chat.

**...**

My stomach grumbled as I dropped my keys on the kitchen table.

Opening the fridge, I dug around for a minute before deciding a pickle, leftover chili and pineapple was not what I wanted to eat for dinner.

I grabbed my wallet and keys, locked the door behind me and walked up the street to my favorite little Chinese place.

"Hello, Bella! Should I put in an order for the regular?"

I grinned at Laura, she was the sixteen-year-old daughter of the owner, learning and earning her way.

"Hey, Laura. Actually, I'm not in the mood for beef with broccoli tonight." I looked at the menu that was taped down to the front counter. My stomach gurgled with delight as I read and breathed in the delicious scent of egg rolls and spices.

"Okay, um, how about, the honey sesame chicken, white rice an order of crab Rangoon and a side of sweet and sour." I looked up and smiled.

I paid for my order and wandered over to a fish tank that spanned the length of one small wall. There was a yellow puffer that I had named Ricardo a year ago when he first arrived. He always looked so dejected and grumpy.

My phone beeped and I grabbed it from the pocket of my sweatshirt.

_**Alice **__- Whatchoo doin?_

_**Bella **__- Grabbing some Chinese and headed home to relax. You want me to order extra? You gonna stop by? _

_**Alice**__ - Yeh. Get me an egg roll, white rice and some orange chicken. Meet you there. _

_**Bella**__ - Got it. See ya soon!  
_  
I placed a second order and busied myself with a Scramble game on my phone while I waited.

"Bella? Your order is ready. Hope you have a nice evening."

I grabbed the bag of food and dropped some money in the tip jar. I remember saving up for my first car, every penny counted.

"Thanks, Laura. Have a good one. And tell your mom I said hi."

Lifting the hood on my sweatshirt, I pushed through the door and started back up the road toward home.

The wind had kicked up and the temperature had dropped a bit since earlier in the afternoon. The fog was rolling in in swirled puffs, chasing down the streets and lingering in tree branches. This was my favorite time of day; when the sun dipped away and the fog came in.

As I turned the corner onto my street, a dog started barking.

"Shut it, Stormy!"

That dog was such a pain in the ass. Little black rat. His hair was always matted with dirt and leaves; barked incessantly at nothing and everything. A leaf could fall in the damn yard and that little yapper would go into attack mode. And god save you should you try to pet the monster. You'd lose a finger or two.

I made it back to the house, unloaded the food and started to grab plates down when Alice called.

"Where are you? I've got food and it's going to get cold." I held the phone in my left hand as I dipped my chopsticks into the container with the chicken.

"Can you come in?" I could barely hear Alice over the loud music and people talking in the background.

"I thought you guys were covered?" I dropped the chopsticks into the sink and began closing everything back up.

"We're super busy. Apparently everyone and their damn brother came out tonight. You don't have to close; we have that covered, just need an extra set of hands for a little while. Thanks Bells! See ya soon! OH! And bring the food; I'm starved!"

The line went dead before I could even reply. Laying my phone down I stacked food containers into the bag and went to change my clothes.

**...**

"Holy shit." I looked around the crowded space in awe. Music pumped through the speakers, people were laughing, talking, dancing, beer flowed, and alcohol was being poured.

"Oh my god, Bella! Thank GOD!" Alice's arms wrapped around me in a vice grip hug. "It's insane here tonight. I tried calling Sue, but she was unavailable."

"No worries." I laughed and hugged her back. "It's my responsibility too."

I grabbed a rag and started wiping down the bar top and collecting dirty glasses placing them into a brown tub as I moved down the line.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hiya, Paul. Working hard?"

I laughed when he hip checked me.

"Made enough in tips to pay the bills. It's fuckin' crazy tonight." he grinned as he shook a metal shaker full of margarita and poured it expertly into a glass over ice.

"When you get a minute, make me one of those would ya? With salt." I grabbed the full tub and walked it back to the sink and began rinsing and loading the glasses into the industrial dishwasher.

The night went on in the same manner, people bought, we poured, cleaned, and restocked. And in between I had a few margaritas with Alice and ate cold Chinese, my favorite.

Alice and I were singing and dancing when I felt my phone vibrate against my ass.

_**Dur**__ - Hey there, beautiful. _

_**Bird **__- Hey you. _

I grinned at my phone and showed Alice.

"I am loving this, you know." She said and pointed at the screen.

"I know. Me too."

_**Dur**__ - How's your night? _

_**Bird **__- Got called in. It's been crazy busy here tonight. _

"Another Blue Moon, please."

"Be with you a sec." I finished out a response and was getting ready to turn around when the asshole with the Blue Moon decided to flap his gums again.

"No. Now. I'm a paying customer. Get me my drink."

I spun and walked up to the bar where he stood. I didn't recognize him, so he obviously wasn't local.

"Look, asshole, it's busy, I told you that I'd get you your drink in a sec. Chill out."

"Fuck you. Go get your manager."

I laughed at the idiot.

"How about I get the owner?"

"Even fuckin' better, bitch." I heard him mutter something about rude service and customer's always right.

I thrust my hand out toward him in an attempt to shake his.

"Hi, Bella Swan, owner of this fine establishment. Can I help you?"

He just stood there, staring at me as if I had two heads and one of them was drooling.

"Yeh, that's what I thought, dick. You can either learn to be respectful of the people around you in this establishment, my employees included, or you can fuck off. I don't need your six dollars that badly."

He set his glass down and paid for the refill without saying a word.

"Have a lovely evening!" I rolled my eyes as he turned back through the crowd around him.

_**Dur **__- That was rude. _

I stared down at the message that popped up.

_**Bird**__ - Excuse me? _

_**Dur **__- I just think that manners are lacking in this day and age. Don't you? _

My head snapped up and I scanned the bar, head by head, face by face.

_**Bird**__ - Where are you? _

My heart started to race as I waited on his reply. I jumped up onto the bar and stood, looking out over the entire crowd.

_**Dur**__ - Getting warmer._

What the fuck did that mean? I took a few steps to the right and looked down at a giggling Alice. I crouched down to get closer to her.

"You know something, don't you?"

She just kept a huge grin on her face and shrugged.

"Bitch." I stuck my tongue out at her and laughed. "Where is he?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." With that, she walked away to grab an order from another patron.

I groaned and stood back up.

_**Bird**__ - Are you seriously here? Where are you?_

I hopped down and walked out from behind the bar and started weaving through tables and standing people.

_**Dur **__- Colder_

_**Bird **__- Are we in preschool, Dur? Where are you? _

I started back across the floor.

_**Dur **__- Hot_

_**Bird**__ - What are you wearing?_

_**Dur **__- Dirty talk, my favorite. _

_**Bird **__- Shut up. Where are you?_

_**Dur **__- Two steps to your right. _

I looked over.

_**Bird **__- No you're not. _

_**Dur**__ - Do it. Two steps to your right, Bella. _

I took two steps and stopped.

_**Dur**__ - Wow. You listened to me. _

_**Bird **__- Don't be an ass. _

_**Dur **__- Wouldn't dream of it, love. One step forward. _

I took another step.

_**Dur **__- Three left._

Holy fuck. I took three more steps.

_**Dur **__- You're on fire._

Six. There were six backs to me. I counted them again, two wearing ball caps, one with a hooded sweatshirt. The rest I automatically removed from the equation based on hair and weight.

The first ball cap guy turned around and got up from his seat, which left two and the second ball cap looked as if his hair was too dark at the back of his neck.

_**Bird **__- Take your hood off. _

I watched as the hooded figure turned on the seat to face me.

"Edward?"

His eyes met mine; an incredibly gorgeous grin lit his face.

My head spun and my heart skidded to an all out stop. I walked right into his waiting embrace.

"Oh my god, it's you." My words breathless as I dug my fingers under the hood of his sweatshirt and into his hair.

"It's me." He brought a hand up to my cheek and cupped my jaw, the other wrapped tightly around my back.

"I missed you." Such a simple statement, but to me, it was if I had just handed him my heart.

His lips tickled mine when he leaned in to whisper, "I missed you too, Bella."

* * *

**A/N**

Together again. I am literally 'squeeeeing' in my chair and hoping that you all are as well. High five, Dur! You did it.

Thank you, Shannon for everything.

xOx


	24. Chapter 24

You're a shining ember  
I'll be shining armor  
Just look up into my eyes  
I won't let you down  
And I'll always be here  
Let it go  
Settle into me  
Let it go  
Let it all go  
Except for me  
"Let It Go"  
~Gavin DeGraw~

It took me almost a full week to get my schedule cleared and devise a plan to throw people off my tail so that I could get out of LA with as few cameras following me as possible.

By the time Emmett and I arrived in Washington and made the drive to Forks, it seemed we had been successful and dodged the crazies in the airport.

Emmett arranged for us to have an older Jeep waiting so that we would blend better and Alice loaned us her house to crash at until I could get to Bella.

When she finally showed up at the bar, I'd had four beers and was getting rather impatient with Alice.

"Don't worry, Edward, I know how to handle this. If I string her along a little more, she'll buy it better. Plus, I'm starving and she's getting Chinese and I loooove Chinese."

If I didn't trust her implicitly, I would have tossed Alice aside and made my way to Bella's house hours ago. Instead, I sat quietly, drinking beer and eating, what turned out to be, a fantastic menu item. Some sort of avocado wrap thing. The girls were tremendously talented; they had a knack for knowing what customers would like and for presenting it to them in a classy yet comfortable setting.

Alice gave me the signal that Bella was on her way and I took a seat in a far corner of the room.

I watched her walk in, an air of confidence and a face full of smiles. I loved seeing her at work. She was competent and quick on her feet. She loved what she did, there was passion in her eyes.

I was making my way to the bar after having texted her a few times, for another beer and to grab her attention, when I saw her spin and go off on a guy. My hands instinctively flexed when I heard him call her a bitch. It took everything I had to stand there and not let loose on the bastards face.

I caught Alice's eye at the other end of the bar and she very discretely shook her head in warning.

So instead I started another text conversation, outing myself to Bella. No reason to let this go on any longer. I was ready to leave and the place slowing down enough that Alice and the other guy couldn't handle it.

She stood before me on top of the bar. Long bare legs, dirty old sneakers on her feet, the rattiest pair of denim cutoff shorts and a long sleeve black shirt, hugged every curve of her body in such a way it made my pants just a little tighter.

She looked right past me in her quest to find me. I shook my head and laughed when she jumped off the bar. I took a seat and kept playing our little game; holding absolutely still when she finally called me out.

When I turned to face her, she walked right between my legs, her fingers digging under the hood of my sweatshirt and twisted through my hair.

"I miss you too, Bella."

Her eyes never left mine, her voice low as I curled my to the curve of her cheek.

"What are you doing here?"

I couldn't help but smile at her question.

"I told you, I missed you."

Her breath was sweet from the liquor she had consumed. I rested my forehead against hers, whispering into her parted lips, "Is this okay?"

I wasn't quite certain how far she wanted to take our relationship, especially in public. Not that anyone realized who I was. Yet.

Her fingers tugged at my hair, her body pressing into mine, all soft curves and sweet perfume.

"Yes."

I practically came out of my own skin when her mouth touched mine, her teeth bit into my lower lip drawing me further into her. I could feel the hum from her throat vibrate through my blood. I stood, holding her face to mine, tilting her chin until she opened to me, allowing me to explore the satiny warmth of her tongue and mouth.

We stood like that for a few short moments before I pulled back.

"We should probably get out of here, Bird." My fingers dragged over the heated skin of her neck. Her eyelids slowly slid up, her eyes dark as she stared up at me.

"Do you want to come home with me, Edward?"

"My bag is already in your car."

She smiled and I followed her through the back of the bar and out the back door into the dark parking area where I had first lit a cigarette for her.

**xOx**

To say that I was surprised that Edward was here, would be putting it lightly. He was really really here and he was coming home with me. Tonight.

I looked back over my shoulder as we walked through the quiet kitchen to the door at the far end to leave.

He still wore the hood of his sweatshirt, a light dusting of golden stubble covered his chin and jaw, he had one hand in the front pocket of his jeans and the other gripped my fingertips as I lead us outside.

He held the drivers side door open for me and I smiled when my ass hit the leather. The door clicked shut and I watched him move around the front of the car, his steps long and purposeful.

The engine purred to life and I backed out of the dirt lot and made my way to street.

"How long are you staying?" I turned the stereo down and rolled down my window.

"I have a week to do with as I please. You can kick me out any time." He smiled and pulled his hood off.

"Oh my god." I laughed. "Your hair. What the hell did you do to it?" He ran long fingers through the tangled mess and grinned at me.

"We can't all look beautiful all the time, Bird. I'm off the clock."

"So, off the clock means crazy hair?" I came to a stop at a four way intersection. "I like it. A lot."

"This is the first place I saw you, Bird."

I looked out the window into the darkness, illuminated by the headlights of my car.

"I don't recall seeing you here."

"I pulled up next to you, were singing, dancing around in your car. You flipped me off when you realized I was watching you." His eyebrow arched, lips parted in amusement.

"Oh my god. That was you?!" Of course it was him, wearing a baseball hat, an old jacket with a pair of aviators. I remembered now.

"That was me." He paused for a moment. "I lit your cigarette, my friends yelled for a ride, I got the bird."

I laughed quietly.

"I'm not always the sweetest person, I guess." I chewed on that idea as I drove slowly toward home.

I'd always been a little on the rough side when it came to decorum and pleasantries. When you don't let people close, you don't mind when they don't stick around or show up later on.

The ground crunched under the tires of the car as I pulled into the drive and parked.

"Home sweet home." I grinned and pushed through the front door, Edward followed close behind with a black duffel bag over one shoulder. I flipped a light on in the entry and dropped my keys on a table.

The house was silent, the only thing I could hear was the pounding of my own heart, the sound of blood rushing in my ears.

_Why in hell am I so damn nervous?_ It's not like I was some virgin who had never had a man spend the night.

I looked back at Edward and my stomach filled with butterflies when he smiled his crooked smile and set his bag on the kitchen table.

He stalked forward, his smile fading, his green eyes sparkled and darkened as he drew closer. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, even a little, the butterflies would escape.

I stepped back once and my legs hit a chair causing it scrape against the floor. Edward came closer, his hands reached out and held my face in a gentle warmth. He lowered himself so that he was eye level with me, his shoulders were broad and he smelled of fresh grass and sandalwood.

"What are we doing, Bella?" His accent was thick, his voice sat heavy on my heart. "I'm just wondering where you see this going, because I want you and I don't think I can share you." His eyes searched mine. "I just need to know where I stand with you."

I nodded my head and swallowed back the nerves that had settled across my chest.

"I want you too." My voice croaked out in a broken whisper. "I'm not good at this, Edward. I have to warn you; I don't know how to do this, have a relationship, a real one. But I want to, with you."

Before I could get a breath out, his lips crushed mine, stubble scraped at my sensitive skin and he used his grip on my face to pull me in closer, tilting my face as my lips opened to his demands.

My fingers scrambled over the sweatshirt he wore, pulling the hem up, he ducked quickly, his neck and back arching as he tore it over his head and dropped it on the floor. He wore a plain white t-shirt now that left little to the imagination. It fit him like a second skin, old and threadbare.

"I've miss you, Bird." His fingers ran over my cheek, down my neck and over the front of my throat as his eyes studied my face. "So much."

I had restrained myself up to this point, but I was quickly losing what little control I had left.

"We should talk."

I blinked at his words.

_Talk? What in hell? No._

As he stood to his full height, I turned and stepped up onto the kitchen chair I had knocked into earlier. At least this way I had some sort of advantage. I reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt in my fist and pulled him into me.

"I don't want to talk right now, Edward."

Apparently that did the trick, because his hands grabbed my ass and his mouth devoured my own.

After stumbling down the hall, banging my head into the door frame and smacking his knee into my nightstand, we laid in a tangled heap on my bed. The sounds of heavy breaths, zippers being pulled, clothing hitting the floor in cotton puddles, swam in my head as Edward's lips moved over my bare stomach.

"Bloody hell, Bella, you're the most beautiful creature in the world." His tongue dipped into the hollow of my belly button and I moaned when his teeth bit at the sensitive skin.

Twisting my fingers into his hair, I pulled him up toward my mouth; I couldn't get enough of him, his face, his scent, and his touch. He was rock hard between my legs and when I squeezed his hips between my thighs, he muttered a low curse into my lips.

"Please, Edward, now."

My entire body was on fire. I'd never felt anything like it. It was as if he was made just for me. He knew how to do things to me that made my blood boil and my bones melt.

His hands fisted into my hair and tightened, holding me in place, staring down at me.

He held my gaze and my body arched when he entered me in one agonizingly slow thrust forward.

"Oh my god..." It was all I could get out. It was too much. He was perfect and my heart my was falling slowly, piece by piece into the hands of this man who could crush it and leave me achingly alone.

"Bellllla.." My name, drawn out, fell from his lips as he entered me again. He buried his face into my neck, never loosening his grip on my hair. His teeth scraped down my flushed skin, pausing to kiss and bite a small spot on my shoulder.

"Oh god... oh god." I crossed my ankles at his lower back and pressed my heels into his hot flesh, begging him to move faster. My hands scraped up his back and dug into his shoulders, his muscles bunched and flexed under my touch.

Edward's gaze met mine and a growl ripped through his chest. His hips moved furiously and I welcomed the friction.

"Can't ... you feel so fucking good, baby. I'm not gonna last much longer. I can feel you, so tight... let go sweet Bella."

That was the beginning of the end for me. Electrical sparks took off down my spine and hit my toes before racing back up, my body arched into his and clung to him for dear life as his movements became jerky.

I was a fucking mess as I came down. Edward's body rested lightly over mine, his breath panted out as I gasped for air. I couldn't be sure that I had any control over my body, I kept shaking and tensing. Edward slowly released my hair, rubbing soft circles in my scalp, his lips moved over my collarbone.

Whether I wanted him to or not, he owned me and even though that thought scared me, I'd never felt so free.

* * *

**A/N  
**  
Connections have been made and hearts have been stolen…

So excited because Bird and her Dur are up for Fic of the Week at The Lemonade Stand! If you'd like to vote for their story, I have added the web address at the bottom here. (just take out all the spaces)

Thank you all for the sweet comments .. you have no idea how much it means to me when you write about how much love these two. Thank you again.

teh lemonade stand . n e t


	25. Chapter 25

So I thought I'd let you know  
That these things take forever  
I especially am slow  
But I realize that I need you  
And I wondered if I could come home  
So if you want to be with me  
With these things there's no telling  
We just have to wait and see  
But I'd rather be working for a paycheck  
Than waiting to win the lottery  
Besides maybe this time is different  
I mean I really think you like me.

"First Day of My Life"  
~Bright Eyes~

* * *

Stretching my arms above my head, I tiptoed across the carpeted bedroom floor. It was just after nine in the morning and I looked back over my bare shoulder at the crumpled sheets wrapped around Edward's waist. His face was buried in my pillow, red marks marred the perfectly sculpted skin of his back; one long, lean, leg stretched out across the mattress where I had been two minutes before.

I turned the shower on and made my way over to the sink to brush my teeth and my matted rat nest of hair.  
My lips were still swollen and there was a nice red hickey above my right breast. My smile faded as my eyes landed upon the bruise on my arm. Twisting slightly, the finger marks nearly touched and were wrapped around my arm. There was no hiding that it was a handprint, and it was a mean, ugly, red and purple color.

I dove into the shower, figuring if I could get in and out and dressed quickly, Edward would never see it. Or at least, he wouldn't see it now and it wouldn't ruin this wonderful morning after blissfulness I was feeling.

My face tilted up into the warm spray and I closed my eyes. A rush of cool air filled the shower as Edward slipped through the curtain. His finger hooked my hair, moving it over my shoulder and his warm lips came down on the skin under my ear.

"Morning."

His voice was low and scratchy. A flutter of panic hit as I realized he was going to see the bruise. He was going to ask about it. Could I lie?

Large hands moved slowly up my arms.

Oh god, this was it. I held my breath.

"Bella?"

"Yeh?" My voice wavered in sheer panic mode.

His fingers brushed against my arm. "What happened?"

"What happened to what?" Maybe if I played stupid he'd give up.

"Your arm, Bella. What happened to your arm?" Edward's voice was commanding and nerves raced up my spine.

"Oh. Um." I looked down at the spot that his fingers had touched. He turned me around and I looked up into his mossy green eyes and realized that I couldn't lie.

"Bella?" He gently rested his hand over my speeding pulse at the base of my throat. "Who did that to you? Did a customer grab you?"

"No." I shook my head. "Nothing like that. I had dinner at my Mom's house the other night and Jake was there and he just wanted my attention and I told him to fuck off." I glanced up and watched as the hard line of muscle in his jaw flexed and his eyes darkened. "I have everything under control, Edward. He's just moody and upset because he doesn't like that people are talking about us."

"Talking about us, or talking about _you_? Jesus, Bella, what is he going to do when he finds out that I'm here with you? Or what if we decide to take this public? What is he going to do?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and his eyes fell shut. "I'll kick the bloody hell out of him if he comes near you again."

This was definitely a side of Edward I had never seen before. In that moment, it hit me like a mac truck; this was a man that all of girl-dom wanted to bang. Not just the local hottie who gets the cheerleader. I blinked up at his face a few times, my gaze drifting lower, taking in the sharp lines and angles of his chest.

"I can handle myself, Edward. I've done it for many years." Irritation threatened to bubble to the surface and I really didn't want to ruin what was happening.

"I know you can, Bird." His voice still held a note of tension. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Stop. You can't save me from the world, Edward. I don't need saving. I don't need rescuing. I just need you to trust me and understand that I am a big girl who can handle shit."

Edward brushed his fingertips over the bruise on my arm.

"This is not okay, Bella." He bent his head, his lips pressed gently against the damp skin. "I don't like this." His warm breath exhaled in a long sigh causing goosebumps to race down my arm and up my spine.

His lips and scruffy jaw moved up my neck, leaving soft kisses along my jaw and the corner of my mouth, capturing my face between his large hands. His deep green eyes met mine, searching for a long moment.

"I've only just met you a short time ago, Bird, but I feel as if life wouldn't be worth much if you weren't in mine."

I couldn't control my heart as it sped and raced away, leaving me mindless and feeling like a puddle of goo.

**...**

"So, there's this bonfire tonight, on the beach." My fingers pushed through his soft hair, stroking wayward strands from his forehead. "It's a fall festival; beer, food, fire, music, that sort of thing. Do you think you'd be up to doing something like that?" I peered down at his face where his head rested in my lap. We'd been watching movies, if that's what you want to call it. "I wasn't sure if it was safe for you to be out like that."

"Of course I could do that." His smile made my stomach do tiny flutter kicks. "I can pretty much cover myself up from head to toe with the weather and no one would think anything. Though, they may realize what's going on if I'm with you." Long fingers dipped under my hair and gripped the back of my neck, pulling my face down to meet his. "You think you can handle being out with me, on your own turf?"

I pressed my smiling lips to his. "Yeh, I think I can handle it." I nipped at his full lower lip and laughed quietly.

We made our way through the crowds of people, ducking and weaving until I spotted Alice flailing around with her arms in the air. Edward didn't loosen the firm grip on my hand as we plowed head long into the last set group of festival goers who just wouldn't move their nearly drunk asses out of our way.

As soon as we'd broken through, Alice's arms were around me and then around Edward, kissing his cheek.  
"Oh my god, you guys are adorable together. This is perfect. Look at you!" Her face was spazzing out, moving between a huge grin and an excited, eye-popping, open-mouthed thing she was doing.

"Calm down there, Brandon." I moved just as she swiped at my arm. "Ohh! Too quick for the spazz tonight."

Edward stood behind me and reached around to shake Jasper's hand.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Jasper's blonde hair hung past his ears and his smile was warm.

"It's going." I felt the low timbre of Edward's voice against my back.

"I don't want to drag you away from the lady, but I was going to head out to do some fishing tomorrow, if you'd like to come along."

Edward looked down at me and I nodded; not used to idea that a guy would want to ask me if it was cool to go hang with his other guys. It sent a certain thrill through my core.

"Yeh, that's cool. I have to go into the shop and get some stuff done, it'll give me time to work for a few hours." I glanced over at Jasper. "Don't let him get lost, nature boy."

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist so he could lean over me to do some sort of 'bro fist bump' thing, before draping the arm across my chest, his fingertips tickling at my collarbone as he pulled me closer into his warm body.

**xEx**

I sensed someone watching me before Jasper and Alice took off to get some food, leaving Bella and I on our own again.

I knew better than to turn around and scan the crowd, because as soon as I did, whoever it was, was going to know they'd been caught. If that person happened to have a camera and a job selling photos, this night would be over before it had begun, and I didn't want that for Bella. She at least deserved to be able to enjoy some time doing normal things in her hometown.

I breathed in the smell of cooking barbeque, smoke from the fire and took in the sounds of a local band playing on a small wooden makeshift stage.

I watched Bella rub her hands over her cheeks and ears and smiled.

"It's rather cool tonight."

"Yeh, it is. And before you go all, I told you so, on me, I honestly thought I'd be fine."

I laughed quietly at her short rant.

"So long as you know that I was right." She turned on her heel and peered up at me, she'd pulled her long hair over her ears in an attempt to keep the wind out. Snatching the black beanie hat from my head, I reached out and pulled it down over her head, careful to cover her ears. She looked back at me quizzically, as if she hadn't ever had a man offer to care for her.

Bloody hell. This woman.

I kissed her frigid nose and grabbed the hood of my sweatshirt sliding it over my hair. It was ridiculously chilled outside, I was ready for a beer and some bonfire action but before I could say so, I heard someone holler Bella's name.

"Bella baby! There you are!" A woman's voice carried through the crowd and I felt Bella stiffen a little in response.

"Oh my god. Shit." She looked back up at me and whispered, "I apologize now for the absolute clusterfuck that is about to happen."

She turned back toward the woman who was approaching us and grinned.

"Hey, Mom!"

Oh bloody damming hell. The parents.

I looked at the man and woman standing not five feet from us now. The look of confusion and then morphing understanding on Bella's moms face was priceless. Her father though gave nothing away; just stared at me as if he was able to bury me alive and walk away scott free. This guy was going to be tough, no worse than Bird had been though.

"Well, who do we have here, Isabella?"

I reached a hand toward her mother and smiled. "Good evening, Mrs. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She giggled and I watched as her husband rolled his eyes and his chest heaved in a heavy sigh. So that's where my Bird gets it. Just like her daddy.

"Mr. Swan, I presume?" and held a hand out. I was surprised that he shook so willingly and then a smile worked its way out from under his dark mustache.

"Aren't you just so much more handsome in person than on the big screen. Oh my." Mrs. Swan's eyes roamed my face quickly.

"Mom. Seriously. Stop." Bella turned to father, "Dad, please, take her away."

I could see the mischief spark in his eyes.

"Call me Charlie, Edward."

Bella groaned loudly.

"And please, call me Renee."

"Very well then. Charlie. Renee." I murmured, watching as Bella's mortification grew. She dropped her head into a hand.

"Kill me now."

This caused all of us to laugh.

"We'll be going now. Edward, you stop by for dinner before you leave. I make killer spaghetti. My Bella's favorite."

"Will do, Renee. It was nice to meet you both."

I knew it was coming at some point.

"You be good to my girl, Edward. I don't care that you are some movie star. I know these woods like the back of my hand. I have no problem getting rid of the body."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh god." Bella groaned out. "Just leave, Dad."

I watched in a sort of shock and awe as the two wandered off to a booth with a sign above it that read 'pulled pork'.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Interesting? That was straight out of a horror flick, Dur." She grabbed my hand and I followed her willingly. "I need a beer."

I wasn't about to say no to that.

We sat on a large log, close to the fire, and drank our beer. I looked up at one point and saw Jacob Black watching us. I recognized him immediately from a photo that Alice had been so kind to share with me. He was lurking in a manner that made me believe he didn't want to be seen. If he wanted a show, I'd give him one.

I shifted on the wooden seat, straddling it and used a finger to tip Bella's face toward mine. She smiled at me and it felt like a punch to the gut.

"You are beautiful."

Our lips touched, she sighed out a breath that I pulled into my lungs. Her small hand pressed into my thigh, the heat burned through the denim jeans I was wearing. She pulled away after a few minutes and snuggled down into my embrace.

"I'm glad you came, Edward."

"I'm glad I came too, Bella."

We both had one more beer while we sat and talked, kissed, I loved making her smile, but my absolute favorite was when she would laugh. Her head would tilt back slightly and her eyes lit up like fireflies in the night sky.

The entire time I was aware of Jacob and his eyes watching us. That guy was really starting irritate me.

* * *

**AN**  
That damnable Jacob.. always turning up and pissing people off.

Sorry for the long wait; life is life sometimes and completely out of my control. I'm glad that you're back and reading this update though! Let me know what you think while I polish up the next one for your reading pleasure.

xOx


End file.
